First a Wedding, then a Courtship
by RoniAllan
Summary: What would happen if Mr. Bennet insisted that Elizabeth accept the offer of marriage from Mr. Collins, but she decided to run away instead, to be saved from two ruffians by Mr. Darcy. HEA
1. Chapter 1

FIRST A WEDDNG, THEN A COURTSHIP

Another _Pride and Prejudice _Variation

1.

At dinner one evening, Mr. Bennet surprised his family when he announced the impending visit of his distant cousin, William Collins. As the Bennets had no sons, only five daughters, Mr. Collins was the heir presumptive of the Bennet estate of Longbourn as the estate was entailed to the male line. Mr. Bennet had never met Collins as their fathers had had a dispute that had never been resolved. Collins had sent a letter to Mr. Bennet saying that he wished to make amends for the differences that had existed between the two branches of the family and stated that he wanted to extend an olive branch to the family to end their estrangement.

Mr. Bennet was an indolent man who had a wry sense of humour, preferring to watch the foibles of friends and especially his family, rather than attempt to correct their behaviour. He had long regretted marrying his wife, whose intellect did not match his own. She had been an attractive and vivacious young woman from a family in trade who had succeeded in marrying a landed gentleman from Hertfordshire. He was proud of his oldest two daughters, but not the other three. The oldest, Jane, was beautiful, with a mild temper who never saw anything but the best in every person she met. The second, Elizabeth, or Lizzy, was the most intelligent of them all, by far. She was also quite attractive and had her father's wit and was very outgoing. She was her mother's least favourite as she considered Elizabeth to be too impertinent with men ever to find one who would accept her. The third, Mary, was studious and religious, the least attractive of the five. The second youngest, Catherine, or Kitty, was a follower who unfortunately followed her younger sister, Lydia, who was only 15 and completely spoiled by her mother and who had never been upbraided for her wild ways. All the girls were out in society as their mother was desperate to see them married before her husband died and they lost the estate. They had never been prudent and had no savings that could be used when they lost the estate; the women would be homeless and destitute.

Mr. Bennet did not expect to find Collins to be very intelligent from the wording of his letter, and was not disappointed in his expectations when he arrived. Collins was a clergyman who showed himself to be excessively dependent on and devoted to his esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, who controlled his living of Hunsford in Kent. His pomposity, loquaciousness, and lack of sense were exceeded only by his praises of his patroness and himself. Mr. Bennet was delighted with his ridiculousness, but his daughters were not impressed, to say the least. To Mrs. Bennet's delight and her daughters' horror, he announced that he had been ordered by his patroness to find a wife, preferably from among his cousins. To Mrs. Bennet, this meant that Longbourn would remain in the family after her husband's death and they would not be thrown out into the hedgerows without a penny. Her daughters, with the possible exception of Mary, knew that the life of Mr. Collins's wife would be a fate worse than death.

Collins immediately set his sights on Jane as the oldest and most beautiful. Fortunately for her, she had become enamoured of Charles Bingley, who had recently leased the neighbouring estate of Netherfield Park and had an income of some 5,000 pounds per year. Bingley had immediately been attracted to her beauty and was now besotted with her. When compared to the Longbourn return of only 2,000 pounds per annum, this was a fortune worth pursuing. Mrs. Bennet did not want to do anything that might lose this worthy prospect, so she told Collins that she expected Jane would soon be betrothed, but that Elizabeth was available.

Elizabeth was aghast at his attentions. She and Jane had long decided they would marry only when they felt the deepest love for their husbands, and Elizabeth knew she would feel nothing but disgust for her cousin. With her temperament, she knew her life would be a living hell if married to him, and that she would make him miserable in turn. As a wife became virtually the personal property of her husband when she married, she would be subject to his idiocies until death did them part. She vowed that she would never consent to marry him and expected that her father would not force her to marry him as she was his favourite daughter and understood her intelligence and lively personality. As she was only 20 years of age, her father had complete control over her until she reached the legal age of 21 and could order her to do whatever he decided, so his support was critical when she refused any offer made by Collins.

A ball was held at Netherfield by Bingley, which was attended by the whole Bennet family, including Mr. Collins. Collins insisted on dancing the important first set with Elizabeth, much to her embarrassment at his clumsiness and to the discomfort of her trodden toes. Her dance with Fitzwilliam Darcy, Bingley's friend, while not desired in the slightest, proved the sublime enjoyment that could be achieved from dancing with an accomplished partner who was pleasingly tall, very handsome, and had an income of some 10,000 pounds per year. However, Darcy had publicly insulted her at a previous assembly held in the nearby village of Meryton, when he refused to dance with her, calling her merely 'tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me.' She had also heard disquieting tales of his previous wrongdoings from one George Wickham, who was an officer of the militia regiment that was stationed near Meryton. As Wickham was also tall and handsome, with a glib tongue, easy smiles, and pleasing manners, these misdeeds were not discredited by her. Darcy's manners contrasted strongly with Wickham's, as he was seen as haughty and aloof, with a manner that made him appear to feel himself to be above everyone in Hertfordshire. While every young lady was pleased to receive attention from Wickham, Darcy was universally seen in a much more negative manner.

Despite Elizabeth's attempts to avoid Collins, her mother insisted that he be granted a private interview with her the day after the Netherfield ball. As Elizabeth had feared, Collins was effusive in his compliments to his patroness for her orders to him to find a wife from among his Bennet cousins. He said that soon after his arrival at Longbourn, he had settled upon Elizabeth to be his choice for a companion for life. Elizabeth protested that he would not be happy with her as she could not make him happy and that he definitely could not make her happy. She refused his offer, which he said only made her more attractive to him as that meant only that she was too modest to accept his first offer. She finally managed to escape and Collins reported her refusal to her mother, much to her displeasure. Mrs. Bennet insisted that Elizabeth would marry her cousin, but she still refused even to consider accepting him.

When Mrs. Bennet burst into her husband's library, where he normally hid out, he was not happy to see her as he knew that meant trouble. His wife reported the offer and refusal and insisted that Elizabeth be forced to accept Mr. Collins or they would be forced out penniless into the hedgerows upon his demise. Mr. Bennet, upon escorting his wife out of his library, said, "Mrs. Bennet, calm yourself, I will speak to Lizzy and take care of this. Send her in to me."

When Elizabeth entered the library, he said, "Lizzy, I understand that Mr. Collins made you an offer of marriage and that you have refused him. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Father, I did. I could never be happy with that ridiculous man. I could never love him and I want to marry only for the deepest love. You know what I am like. Our life together would not be pleasant for either of us. He would likely end up locking me in my bedroom, feeding me only bread and water. We would both end up miserable; at least I know that I would. Please do not insist that I even consider accepting his offer."

"Lizzy, you are my favourite daughter and I had the highest hopes for your future. With your intelligence, beauty, and wit, you should have been able to find a man who would make you happy. You know that we have not been prudent with our resources and that we have virtually no savings. Upon my death, your mother will have no income and you girls will have only your small dowries for support. You will have no home. If you refuse this offer, I am sure that Collins will be so upset that he will not hesitate to evict you from here as soon as he can and that his esteemed patroness will insist on his doing this.

"What you do not know is that I have begun to have pains in my chest, arms, and legs. I consulted the doctor and he said these are likely signs that my heart is not working right and may give out on me at any time. I have not told anyone about this as I do not want anyone to worry about what will happen. Lizzy, I probably do not have much longer on this earth and am desperately worried what will happen to you all when I succumb. Much as I hate to say it, this offer from Mr. Collins could be our only chance to save our family. Now I know I should have been more prudent about our spending the whole of our income as soon as it came in, but it is too late now.

"Lizzy, my dear, much as I hate to say it, you will have to accept Mr. Collins to save your family. You are their only hope."

Elizabeth was horrified to hear the news about her beloved father's health. She could not imagine losing him; he had taught her everything she knew and had been her constant companion in the library where he took personal control of her education. The shock of hearing about his heart made her forget what that meant about Mr. Collins. "No, Father, that cannot be true! Is it really so serious? I do not want to lose you!"

"Yes, my dear, it is true. I have known this for several weeks now, and have finally had to accept my fate. I understand completely what you are saying about your lack of suitability for Mr. Collins, but I am asking you to accept him to save your family. You will just have to learn to accept him; perhaps you will be able to change him with time."

"He is not intelligent enough to change and I am too set in my ways to behave any differently. I am what you made me. Please do not ask this of me; I just cannot do it. Perhaps we can get him to settle on someone else; Mary might suit him."

"Lizzy, he decided on you. This is the most difficult decision I have ever made in my whole life, but you will have to marry him. You are not yet of age and I can force you if you will not do it willingly. You have to accept your fate. Now, go and think about this. Please send Collins in to me and I will tell him what I have decided."

Lizzy found her cousin still with her mother, who was insisting that he should not worry as Lizzy would marry him. Lizzy said, "Mr. Collins, my father would like to speak to you in the library." When he left, she said to her mother, "Father is insisting that I must marry him to save the family. Mother, please do not force me to do this. I could not make him happy and he certainly can never make me happy."

"Nonsense! You have to marry him to save us. Just be quiet and do it. Do you want to see us all thrown out penniless into the hedgerows? Think of me! Think of your sisters."

Elizabeth went out to think. She had not said she would ever marry that person and knew she just could not force herself to do it. She had such high hopes for her life and she could not waste it on such a despicable man as her cousin. She did not agree that she was the only one who could save her family. She knew how much Jane loved Mr. Bingley, and, when she married him, he would have the resources to help them find a place to live and survive. She also knew that until she reached the age of legal age of 21, her father could insist on her marrying him and she would have no choice but to obey. Her birthday was not for months, so too long to stall until then.

She was not sure what she could do. To marry Mr. Collins would be a fate worse than death. To refuse her father's demands would be pointless until she was 21. She could run away, but where would she go and how would she live? She would rather find work as a governess or a lady's companion than marry him, but she had no idea how one found such positions. She had very little money to support herself for long and she knew that being in London would be the best way to find such a position although it would be expensive to live there. However, she did not know London well as the only people she knew there were her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, who was her mother's brother, where a search for her would surely begin. Her confidence in her ability to survive was great, so the thought of escaping from her family began to seem to be the only option available to her. She knew she would have to act very soon before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Very early the next morning, well before sunrise, Elizabeth rose, dressed, and packed a few articles of clothing in a bag, put all the money she had managed to save in her reticule, and stole out the servants' back door. The early winter weather was quite cool, but not unpleasant at a brisk walking pace. She had left a brief note stating that she just could not marry her cousin and so decided to leave. She gave no hint at her destination, and hoped that she would be long gone before she was missed and the note was found in her room.

Her plans were quite vague; she only wanted to escape. She was headed for a coach stop, but knew that the ones closest to Meryton would be the first where enquiries would be made. The coaching inn she decided to go to was a few miles distant, but on the road to London. She was confident that her excellent walking ability made that distance no problem. She was not very familiar with that area, but believed it to be as safe as around Meryton, where she had never had any problems. The sun was still very low on the horizon when she approached her destination. She did not see any activity but expected that a coach to London would be here fairly soon.

She stood outside the inn with her bag at her feet. Two men came from behind the inn. From the looks of them, they were very rough, not at all respectable. Elizabeth decided to ignore them, until one of them approached her. "Well, what do we have here? Hey sweetheart, where are you going? What do you have in your bag? What is a nice girl like you doing out here at this time of the morning? Hey, Bert, what do you think she is doing? Waiting for us? Well, here we are. Come with us so we can find out just how nice you can be to us."

By now Elizabeth was frightened. She had never been accosted in this manner before. "Go away and leave me alone."

"A real lady! I have never had a real lady before. Come with us and be nice to us. I bet you can look after both of us very well." With these words he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away. Elizabeth tried to pull her arm out of his grasp, but he held on tight. While he was doing this, his comrade took her bag off the ground and grabbed her reticule from her hands. Now she was really scared.

"Help me! Help me! Somebody please help me," she sobbed as she tried to fight off the men. Now the men were getting angry and the first man grabbed the front of her dress.

"Stop fighting us and we won't hurt you. Just come with us."

Just then a very large coach approached the inn and stopped abruptly a short distance from them. "What is going on here? Let that woman go!" a voice shouted from the carriage and a man got out. "Let her go, I said." With these words he repeatedly swung his cane at the man's head who was holding Elizabeth, who made a final grab for Elizabeth, getting a better hold of the front of her dress. When he lurched away, he tore the front of her dress and chemise. Both men ran, not willing to face an angry man with a solid cane. Her saviour went up to the woman and looked closely at her.

"Miss Elizabeth! Are you hurt? What are you doing here? What happened?" When Elizabeth looked at him, she was horrified to see that it was Mr. Darcy! "Please cover yourself, your dress is ripped," he said as he turned his face away while she tried to cover herself. "Is anyone with you?" She shook her head. "Why are you here alone? This is not a safe place for an unaccompanied lady. Are you waiting for someone, or the London coach? Please step into my carriage and tell me what is going on."

Her near disastrous fate finally registered with her and she put her hands to her face and felt her knees give way. Darcy did not hesitate but grabbed her before she hit the ground, then picked her up and took her to his carriage. He carefully stepped up into it and set her on a well-padded bench, sitting on the other side. "Miss Elizabeth, are you all right? Please tell me what is happening and why you are here alone. Here, take a sip of this." His voice was much quieter and more solicitous when he said this. He handed her a flask and held it to her lips when she seemed not to accept it. She sipped and gagged on the brandy, even though it was of very good quality.

The brandy seemed to revive her, but she was shaking and sobbing. He moved to sit beside and took her into his arms. "You are safe now. I will not let anyone hurt you. Those men are gone, but they took your bags. Can you tell me what is happening? If you are going to London, I can give you a ride there as that is where I am going."

She felt safe in his arms and leaned against his chest, even though she knew how inappropriate it was to do so. Her sobbing lessened and she managed to speak, although she did not leave his comforting presence. "Yes, I am going to London; or I was until I lost everything I had. Those men! Who were they? Why did they bother me? What did they want from me?"

On hearing this, Darcy knocked on the roof and told his coachman to drive on. "Miss Elizabeth, most ladies live such a sheltered life that they do not realize the dangers that an unaccompanied woman faces in many places. Those men are not at all uncommon and prey on defenseless women whenever they find an opportunity. If I had not come along just when I did, they would have done unspeakable things to you. You would have been ruined. Now, please tell me what is going on. Do you happen to have a pin? I am afraid they tore your dress quite badly."

Elizabeth looked down at her front and saw that her dress and chemise were indeed torn, so badly that her breasts were mostly uncovered. She blushed bright red on seeing this and quickly held the torn ends together to cover herself. "Mr. Darcy! Please excuse me; I did not realize my dress was torn so much. I do not have a pin. How am I going to hold my dress together? Please do not look; I am scandalous looking like this."

"Miss Elizabeth, I have to admit I noticed your indelicate condition, so I can only ask you to forgive me. I did not see much."

Elizabeth looked closely at him when he said that, never knowing him to tease anyone before. "Mr. Darcy, did you actually tease me? That was not gentlemanly at all in my present condition."

"What was not? My peeking, my admission, or my teasing? Or all three? Miss Elizabeth, you are obviously in a very difficult situation and I will do whatever I can to help you, whatever it takes, so I believe we should be very open with each other. There can be no secrets between us now. You are a very attractive woman, which I appreciated even before I noticed your torn dress, but I would never do anything to dishonour you. Please believe me when I say this. Now, tell me what is happening?"

"Attractive? Even _very_ attractive? How can you say that when I heard you call me just _tolerable_ at that Assembly when you first came to Meryton?"

"Did you hear that? I am very sorry and can only beg for your forgiveness. Please let me explain. I was in a very bad mood that night as I did not want to go to that accursed Assembly but Bingley insisted as he wanted to meet his new neighbours. I am very uncomfortable in situations where I do not know people. I feel they are all judging me and are looking only at my income and not me. That is what always happens in town. Then I have to fight off unmarried ladies and especially their mothers. I was in no mood to dance with anyone I did not know, but Bingley insisted. If I had known you then as I got to know you later, I would gladly have danced with you, over and over again. You are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met, and yes, you are one of the most attractive women I know. Please accept my sincere apologies for my rude remarks. I should never have said that."

"Is that why you always appear to be so aloof and uncomfortable? Are you really just uncomfortable and not aloof? Is it just your being defensive from predatory women?"

"Yes, you are correct. It is not easy for me to converse in public with people I barely know. I do not have the gift for small talk, but you are very good at it. I envy you for that ability.

"We have to do something to cover you, this is too distracting. I can only apologize for thinking improper thoughts when I look at you, but you really are very enticing. If you do not have a pin and no other clothes, you can wear my coat. No, that will not work; it is open in the front. If I give you my waistcoat and you button it up, you will be covered. Here, let me take it off." With that he struggled to remove his coat in the confines of the carriage, but was having trouble as it was fashionably tight. "Excuse me for being so inept, but my valet usually helps me with this."

"Here, let me help you." Elizabeth helped him remove his tight-fitting coat. When he was having more trouble trying to undo the many small buttons of his waistcoat, she pushed away his hands and undid these and helped him out of it. While she was helping him, she did not keep holding her torn dress and chemise together, so her bare breasts were very obvious to him, as much as he tried not to notice. While he tried not to stare at her mostly-visible assets, she tried not to stare at his chest and shoulders that were now covered only by his thin shirt. "Now you will have to help me put it on as I have never tried to wear a man's garment before." She blushed when she said that.

Darcy had tried not to stare at her breasts that were much too visible to him when she was using both her hands to help him remove his coat and waistcoat and when she was donning his waistcoat. He could not help himself but admired them and was sorely tempted to reach for them, to touch them, to fondle them. Because of his reticence with women, Darcy had never before seen a lady's bare breasts. He felt his face becoming warm; he began to pant. While he had previously found her face to be quite attractive and her superb intelligence to be admired, he had to admit to himself that her body was also very desirable, indeed. When she had buttoned up his waistcoat and put on her pelisse, her tempting attributes were finally out of his sight, but not out of his mind. He hoped that his physical reaction to her was not obvious to her, but it certainly was to him. He was glad that her obvious female parts were finally covered.

Elizabeth had noticed something unusual about the bulge in his breeches, but was not sure what it meant and was afraid to ask him. "Here, let me help you put your coat on. It is unfortunate that men's fashions are for your coat to be so tight. I hope you will be warm enough without your waistcoat." She remained very close to him as she helped him with his coat, and actually found herself touching his shoulders, arms, and chest more than was actually necessary while helping him. Darcy thought to himself that his warm thoughts about her were sufficient to warm both of them, but he did not dare voice these thoughts.

"Mr. Darcy, while we are clearing the air, do you realize that one of the militia officers is saying very bad things about you? He is so easy to believe that your reputation in Meryton is not great. Too many people are finding him easy to credit."

"You mean Wickham? I am not surprised." Darcy went on to describe their history together and his growing disgust at Wickham's misdeeds and conduct. He even talked about the living that Wickham had told everyone he had been refused, even though it had not been promised to him as he claimed. He mentioned the money he had paid him in lieu of the living. He said that he knew that Wickham should never be a clergyman because of his unsuitable behaviour. He said, "The only difference between Wickham and those two men who attacked you is that he uses fancy words and promises while they use force. They all want to very same thing from women. They prey on innocent young women. Miss Elizabeth, I hope you will believe what I am saying. You have my word as a gentleman that everything I said is the truth. I have no proof with me, but I do have Wickham's signed receipt for the 3,000 pounds I paid him for the living and another signed receipt for the 1,000 pounds he received as specified in my father's will. How he wasted 4,000 pounds in so short a time, I have no idea."

Elizabeth was chagrinned at having believed Wickham's lies as she now had no doubt that Mr. Darcy was a consummate gentleman who would not stoop to lying, even to save his reputation. "Oh, Mr. Darcy, I am ashamed for giving him any credence. I should have known that a gentleman would never have spread such stories about another gentleman. I thought that I had always been good at reading a person's character, but I have been so wrong about both of you. You have all the goodness but he has only the appearance of it."

"Miss Elizabeth, now that I hope we have cleared away any misunderstandings we had about each other, please tell me what you were doing at that coach stop and where you are going. I do not understand what is happening."

"Mr. Darcy, I am in such a ridiculous situation that I am ashamed to tell you about it. I thought I was avoiding an unacceptable fate, but now I do not know what to do as I may have put myself in a worse situation." She started sobbing again, so he again wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, which she again found very comforting.

"Miss Elizabeth, please trust me and tell me. Together we will find a way to get you out of this situation, whatever it is. Do you not realize how much I have come to admire you? You are one of the most amazing women I have ever met and I cannot stand to see you in such distress."

Elizabeth was comforted by being held by him and realized she did trust him, even though she knew he could not help her avoid her fate in her present dire situation. She spoke quietly while being held against his chest, but he heard her quite clearly. "It is our cousin, Mr. Collins. He came to Longbourn at the orders of his patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, to find a wife from my family to help us with the entail. He first wanted Jane, but my mother convinced him that she was about to be engaged to Mr. Bingley, which Jane wants very much. So he settled on me! He made me an offer, which was insulting both in his making it and again in how he said it. He actually said that I had to accept his offer as it would be the only one I could ever expect to receive. I knew I could never marry such an absurd person. He is one of the most ludicrous people I have ever met; our being married would have been completely intolerable to both of us. Both Jane and I have long decided that we would marry only for the deepest love. She may have found hers, but I could never marry such a man. At first, he said that he knew my refusal was based only because I was being coy, but I insisted that I was serious in rejecting him.

"When my mother heard that I had refused him, she complained to my father to make me accept his offer. I was positive that he would support me, but I was wrong. He told me privately that his heart is failing and he does not expect to live much longer. He said that it was up to me to save my family from being evicted from Longbourn and that, if I refused Mr. Collins, his resentment would ensure that he would send us packing as soon as he could.

"I tried to convince my father to have him choose another of my sisters, especially Mary, who might be able to tolerate him with her religious views, but Father would not consider it. I know he is right that my refusal could devastate our family, but I thought that if Jane married Mr. Bingley and I were gone, then my aunts and uncles and Mr. Bingley could support my mother and three youngest sisters without too much difficulty."

Darcy was aghast at her situation and, having met his aunt's parson, he knew how absurd he was and how he was totally unsuitable to be Miss Elizabeth's husband. "But what were you doing at that coaching stop and what were your plans?"

"I knew that I had to get away and find employment, either as a governess or as a lady's companion. London was the obvious place to go to find such a position, so I took all the money I had saved and hoped it was sufficient to keep me until I found a position or until I am 21 and my father could no longer force me to marry that man. I knew that my father would search for me, starting with the coaching stops close to Meryton, so I walked to that one that was farther away. Those men stole all my money and all the clothes that I brought. Now I do not know what I will do. I now see how dangerous it is for me to be out alone, but I just cannot marry that person."

"You could marry me."

"Mr. Darcy, do not tease me. That is not at all humorous. I know how much trouble I am in and I am in no mood for jokes."

"Elizabeth, I am being serious. I admit that when we first met, I did not realize what a wonderful woman you are. I believe you are the perfect woman for me. You are so intelligent that together we would be a good match. Your lively personality complements my more staid one. Your knowledge has constantly amazed me, so you would be a perfect partner in my life. You are very attractive so our children will be as well. You are a gentleman's daughter; I am a gentleman, so we are equal there. You know about managing an estate, so you will be able to help me with Pemberley. You will definitely be able to help me with my sister. As much as I have tried, she needs a woman to be her friend and help her overcome her shyness. You will be perfect for her. Even though I have wanted to marry for several years, I have not met anyone else who tempted me in the slightest, no matter how they threw themselves at me. Pardon me for telling you something very personal, but my father died before I was ready to assume the duties of master of so many people who are dependent on Pemberley. I want to have children soon so they will not face the same problems I did at such an early age."

"Mr. Darcy, I am very sorry to hear about your loss when you were so young. That must have been very difficult." She put her arms around him and held him tight when she said this. She realized how comforting this felt, and knew that her feelings for him were changing very rapidly. "You could have any woman you want. Why would you settle for me?"

The feel of her arms around him struck him very compellingly. "Yes, perhaps I could have any woman I want, but I have never found anyone who even remotely attracted me. All the women I have met see me only for my income and position and do not care in the slightest what I am like. Their interests are so shallow and limited that I could never learn to love them. I should not say this, but you know what Miss Bingley is like—she is typical of the women I meet. I could never be happy with a woman like that. I could be an ugly monster and they would still pursue me. Their mothers are even worse."

"Mr. Darcy, you are certainly not ugly; you are very handsome, and now I know that you are not a monster; quite the opposite. But I wanted to marry only for love, not because it is merely a way out of a difficult situation. I hope you are not saying this only because you saw so much of me when my dress was torn? Are you sure what you feel for me is not just a physical attraction from what you saw? Do you really think we could be happy together?"

"Elizabeth, you certainly are very attractive, but I also want to marry for love. I am half in love with you already. If we could wait, I would ask you for a proper courtship so we could learn to love each other. I believe that it would not take long for me to love you very deeply, but do you think you might learn to love me as well? If you do not marry me right away, your father might find you and force you to marry that Collins person. I cannot stand even the thought of that happening. What if we marry but do not consummate our marriage right away? I know this sounds very strange, but what if our wedding is followed by a courtship, rather than the other way around? If we are married, your father could not force you to do anything and I will make sure your family is cared for when he does die. Do you believe you could learn to love me? For myself, I am sure I will come to love you very deeply. You are the perfect wife for me. I know that with you by my side, we will be able to overcome any difficulty we will face. Please say you will marry me."

"What about your friends and family? What will they say if you marry an unknown lady from a minor estate out in the country? Will they accept me or ostracize you? I am completely unknown in London society. I saw how little Miss Bingley thinks of me and all of my family."

"Frankly, I do not care about what London society thinks. I do enjoy some of the entertainments in town, but I do not care about most of the people there. They are just shallow and frivolous. My most important friend is Bingley, and he loves your sister, so he will understand our marrying. My most important family member is my sister Georgiana, and I know she will love you like the sister she has always wanted. You will be great with her and will help her overcome her shyness and become a wonderful woman, just like you. I cannot wait to introduce her to you. My only other important relative is my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. He will love you, envy me, and wish he had found you first. My other relatives are not so important to me, but they will learn to appreciate you when they see what a perfect couple we make. My Aunt Catherine de Bourgh, who happens to be the very highly esteemed patroness of Collins, is not a nice person to be around, so we will put off meeting her as long as possible. She desperately wants me to marry her daughter Anne, but neither of us wants this. We have told her, but she will not listen.

"A practical matter is that you must hide until we are married or your father might find you. Once we are married you will be safe from his interference. We cannot stay in London for very long as they might suspect my involvement in your disappearance as we both left Meryton on the same day. We should go to Pemberley as soon as we can to get away. I need to pick up Georgiana from our aunt's house in town and you need clothes. It would be easiest if we go to Scotland to marry as their marriage laws are much more open than ours. Otherwise, it would take us several weeks for the banns to be read. Fortunately, I have an estate in Scotland where we can go."

"Mr. Darcy! I have not agreed to marry you and you have not even asked me properly."

"Elizabeth, please forgive me, but I will do it right. Miss Elizabeth, I admire and respect you very much, so will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife? If you believe that it is possible that you could come to care for me, please say yes."

"Mr. Darcy, this must be the strangest offer of marriage that was ever made. Marriage, then courtship? Who ever heard of this? From your planning and listing of all of the problems we have to overcome; I see that our life will never be dull. To think that yesterday I did not even like you, but now I am seriously considering accepting you!" Elizabeth considered her options, which she knew were now very limited. If she did not marry him, she had no money and would have to go to her aunt's house in Cheapside, where her father would certainly find her. It would be impossible to find a decent position now. She could never even think of trying to live on the streets; she was afraid that she knew what that meant. She could never learn to love Mr. Collins if she married him, but she thought that she could very well learn to love Mr. Darcy as she now knew that he was such a good person. She shuddered to think of kissing Mr. Collins or allowing him to do anything more, but Mr. Darcy was very handsome and she did admire his manly chest and shoulders. She could imagine kissing him and enjoying it. She knew she would never dare tell him she thought him merely as a better option than Mr. Collins. That comparison made her decision easy, "Yes, I will marry you and I promise to keep my mind open to love. Please be patient with me. I know you would like to have children soon, so I promise I will not ask you to wait long. I believe you are a man that I will come to love quite soon. Will you, in turn, treat me gently until then?"

"I will be patient and very gentle with you, if you will be patient and gentle with me in turn. I will act as a loving fiancé, starting right now; then as a loving husband from the first moment we are married and I hope you will do the same with me. I am looking forward to our life together, no matter how unusual our beginning. Might we begin by my calling you Elizabeth when we are alone? Please call me either Darcy or Fitzwilliam. I believe it will help our relationship if we are not so formal with each other. Might I add that I find you very attractive and am definitely looking forward to when we are husband and wife in every sense? Until then, I promise to be patient and I will try not to put any pressure on you."


	3. Chapter 3

Just before their arrival in London, Darcy said, "Elizabeth, you said that your sister Jane loves Bingley and would like to marry him. I must tell you that his sisters do not want this and will do whatever they can to prevent it. They want him to marry someone in a higher social class to help them climb up the social ladder. Bingley had to go to town on business today and they intend to follow him to tell him that Miss Bennet does not show any signs of love for him. Bingley is young and relies too much on the opinions of others. I admit that I did not detect any signs of deep admiration from your sister, but you know her much better than any of us. If it is only her natural reserve that prevents her from showing affection openly, I can understand. If you agree, I will talk to Bingley when we are in town to tell him he should return to Netherfield. I want only his happiness, and if she can make him happy, I will be satisfied. I should probably talk to him without you as I do not want him to know about us when he goes back to Netherfield. We do not want to leave any traces of where you are until we are safely married."

"Darcy, thank you for thinking of Jane's happiness. That is kind of you." Elizabeth smiled at him when she said this, which he appreciated very much.

In just a couple of hours, they arrived at Darcy House, which was located in one of the best parts of London. After being cautioned not to be seen, Elizabeth peeked out to admire this very fine structure. Darcy asked her to wait until the carriage arrived at the back of house where he would come to get her. When he entered the house, he told his housekeeper, Mrs. North, to come with him to the door that led to the mews where his carriages and horses were kept. He said, "Mrs. North, we have a very unusual situation. I rescued a lady who was being assaulted by two ruffians who stole all of her spare clothes and money. Miss Bennet is very important to me as she is to be my wife, but because of a personal problem with her family, she has to hide until we marry. They want her to marry someone else and could force her as she is only 20 and not yet of age. We will be leaving for Pemberley as soon as we can, likely in about two or three days. I do not want any staff member to talk about her to anyone and we need to get clothes for her. I trust you to look after her and find her something to wear. I hope that some of Miss Darcy's clothes will fit her until we can replace what she lost. Are you clear on all that?"

Mrs. North had been with the family for many years. "Yes sir. I will caution the staff not to talk about her presence to anyone, but you know they are quite trustworthy. Miss Darcy has a lot of clothes here, so I am sure we can find something for her to wear as long as they are about the same size. Does Miss Bennet have a maid, or should I assign someone to help her?"

"She does not have a maid, so do find someone. If Miss Bennet approves of her, she can become her permanent maid, so find someone who is ready for that role."

They went to the back of the house and Darcy repeated his caution to the carriage staff not to say anything about the lady. He escorted Elizabeth into the house and introduced her to Mrs. North, who took her in hand. Mrs. North asked, "Shall I put Miss Bennet in the mistress's suite? Then we will see what clothes we can find. I see that she needs a new dress, but as Miss Darcy is slightly taller than Miss Bennet, that should be no problem as all of the clothes that she has outgrown are still here. Emma is just about ready to become a lady's maid, so we can see if she is acceptable to Miss Bennet." Although Mrs. North was curious to hear how Miss Bennet's dress and chemise came to be torn and how she came to be wearing Mr. Darcy's waistcoat, as a well-trained servant, she did not ask.

On Darcy's agreeing that she should use the suite intended for the mistress, she took Elizabeth up the stairs. Before they went up, Darcy said, "Miss Elizabeth, I will be going out to get my sister. I will be back soon. Please make yourself at home and do not hesitate to ask for anything you need. This is your home now, as well as mine."

When Darcy went into the master's suite, his valet saw that his waistcoat was missing. He frowned but did not say anything, also being very well trained. He merely found a new outfit for him to wear and helped him to put it on. Darcy then went out to get his sister.

Elizabeth was very impressed by the suite where she was led. It was much larger and better furnished than any room she had ever seen before. One door led into a dressing room with a number of armoires. A third door was for a bathing room with a large bath tub. Mrs. North asked, "Would you like to bathe? I hear you were in a difficult situation and a nice bath might feel very good." Elizabeth agreed and another maid was sent off with instructions to have the tub filled.

Mrs. North opened a third door that led to the sitting room that adjoined the master's suite. This sitting room was quite spacious and held several pieces of furniture that looked very comfortable. The housekeeper said, "Miss Bennet, Mr. Darcy told me to ask you to look at these rooms to see if you would like to change anything as he wants you to feel at home here. Is there anything at all that you would like to change?"

Elizabeth replied, "I wish there were a small bookcase here where I could keep a couple of my favourite books. I have heard that the library here is very impressive, but it would be nice to have some close at hand when I am here. Otherwise, everything else looks very nice. Mrs. Darcy had very good taste."

"I will find a small bookcase and have it brought here."

While the bath water was being brought up, she was led to another large suite that was Georgiana's. They went into her dressing room and Elizabeth was shown a number of dresses that had become too short for Georgiana. Elizabeth decided on one only, wanting to speak to Georgiana before accepting any more. They also found suitable undergarments that were new and had not yet been worn by Georgiana. Elizabeth was told that Miss Darcy had more clothes than she ever wore, so these items would not be missed. Nevertheless, Elizabeth decided she would be very open with her. She wondered how she would replace the clothes that she lost. Neither Emma nor Mrs. North said anything about finding Mr. Darcy's waistcoat on Elizabeth, but they were shocked to see how large the tear was on her dress and how revealing it was. They wondered how much help Mr. Darcy provided to Miss Bennet in giving her his waistcoat to wear to cover herself. They knew he was a gentleman, but they also knew he was a man who might respond improperly to such a tempting disclosure. They appreciated how attractive Miss Bennet was, especially when they helped her into the bathtub.

Mr. Darcy arrived at the house of his uncle and aunt, the Earl and Countess of Matlock, where Georgiana had been staying while Darcy was out of town. Georgiana was very happy to see him as he was not as strict with her as her aunt was. Darcy greeted his uncle and aunt respectfully, but did not reveal any hint of his recent betrothal. He said only that he hoped he had helped his friend Bingley settle into his newly-rented estate in Hertfordshire and said that he found that locale interesting. He had sent a note to his sister to expect him, so she was fully packed and ready to leave, which they soon did.

When they were in the carriage, Darcy said he had a great surprise for her, which made her very excited. "What is it? Is it something from Hertfordshire?"

Darcy smiled very warmly, "Yes, you could say that. It is a lady who will become my wife."

Georgiana squealed when she heard that and threw her arms around her brother. "Tell me about her. How long have you known her? What is she like? Do you think she will like me?"

"You will love her and she will love you. She has four sisters, so she obviously knows how to be a good sister. Miss Elizabeth is only 20, so not too much older than you. She is a complete lady and is very attractive and very intelligent; one of the most intelligent women I have ever known. Her father has only a small estate that is very close to Bingley's; that is how we met. There are a couple of problems that I need your help with. Her estate is entailed and she has no brothers, so her parents want her to marry her cousin who will inherit everything. He happens to be Aunt Catherine's parson and is completely unsuitable for her. He was in Hertfordshire and I am not impressed by him and I agree with her. As she is only 20, her father could force her to marry him, so we have to keep her safe until we marry. I want to take her to Pemberley as soon as we can leave so her parents will not find her; then we will go to Scotland to marry as there are no delays on marrying there. For now, I would like to have her introduced only as a friend of yours if we happen to meet anyone." Georgiana was enthralled on hearing these details as it read almost like a romantic novel those she secretly read and thoroughly enjoyed.

"Another immediate problem is that she was assaulted by two ruffians when she was leaving Hertfordshire and they stole all of her clothes and money. They ripped the dress she was wearing, so she is currently at Darcy House borrowing something of yours to wear. Mrs. North assigned Emma to act as her lady's maid to help her. I hope you do not mind."

"Of course not. If she is about my size, I am sure we can find something suitable for her. I have plenty of outfits and will not miss whatever she needs. Can I take her shopping to replace what she lost? Will you provide her with funds for shopping?"

"We do not dare have her seen in public as her family will be looking for her and will suspect that she came to London to escape. However, if you can spare several dresses for her, you can talk to her about what else she needs and go to buy it for her yourself. I certainly will not get involved in deciding what she needs in the way of clothing, but I will give you plenty of funds for her. She is to be Mrs. Darcy, so you must buy only the finest items. I was already embarrassed when I had to help her in the carriage with her ripped dress. I ended up giving her my waistcoat to wear to she could cover herself."

"Fitzwilliam, this is sounding more and more exciting! I cannot wait to meet her. What is her name, Elizabeth what?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, from Longbourn estate, which is near the village of Meryton in Hertfordshire. I have to warn you that our relationship began very badly as I insulted her before we even met. At a public Assembly in Meryton, I called her appearance merely 'tolerable' and refused to dance with her, and she heard me. I have apologized to her for saying this and now I find her to be one of the most handsome women of my acquaintance. She is not beautiful in the classical sense and her appearance grew on me until now I am completely captivated by her as I have never been with any woman before. Her personality is such that she upbraided me for saying that about any woman, and I admitted that she is perfectly correct. I did not act as a gentleman when I said that."

"Fitzwilliam! How could you ever say that about any woman? You had better beg for her forgiveness again and again. No woman wants to hear herself described as merely tolerable. I am disappointed with you. That is not like you at all."

With these words they arrived at Darcy House and Georgiana went in to meet her new sister-to-be. Elizabeth was waiting in a small drawing room and Darcy introduced them. After they had tea, Georgiana asked her to come up to her room to look at dresses, telling her brother he was not needed. Darcy was surprised on hearing this from his sister who was normally so shy and respectful to him. He realized just how much she needed a young woman friend in her life. As hard as he tried, he was still her older brother.

When the two ladies went to Georgiana's room, she called for Alice, her lady's maid, and Emma. Georgiana said, "You must call me Georgiana, or Georgie, as we will be sisters. What shall I call you?"

"My sisters call me Lizzy, so please call me that. Georgie, did your brother tell you what happened this morning?"

"Only that you were assaulted by two ruffians who stole your clothes and money. He told me about your family's telling you that you had to marry your cousin, but he did not tell me how he came to be your intended. Was it romantic?"

"Not very, at least at first. I have to admit that I was reluctant to accept him when he first suggested it. I was so embarrassed in the carriage as my torn dress left me exposed to him in a way that he could see more of me than he should have. Fortunately, he is a real gentleman and did not look at me too much. He gave me his waistcoat so I could cover myself. I am afraid he saw much more than I wanted. It is a good thing we will be married after that."

Georgie giggled on hearing this. "Did that convince him to marry you? Is that a good way to catch a husband?"

"No! No! He convinced me by telling me how much he admired my liveliness and intelligence." Lizzy knew she would like her new sister very much as their minds seemed to be quite similar.

"Did he not say that he loved you to distraction; so much that he could not live without you?"

"No, but he did say that he was half in love with me already and that he preferred me to Miss Bingley."

"That's terrible! I am going to get after him for that. I guess he is just not very romantic. Maybe we should give him some good novels to read so he will learn how to act with a lady to make her love him. Or is that what you will be doing?"

"Georgie, I hope you do not get the wrong idea about us. I admire and respect your brother very much. I like him very much; he is a perfect gentleman. I have no doubt that we will soon be so much in love that we will embarrass you in how we behave."

"Never! I want him to be happy, and if you can make him happy, that is the only thing that matters. I like you very much already; we will be great sisters. Here, choose from any of these dresses, I have so many; I love to shop. With just a bit of adjusting, they will all look great on you. Look at the one you are wearing. It fits you very well already. What else do you need? Fitzwilliam said that you should not be seen in public yet, so if you will let me know exactly what you need and, if you trust me to choose other things for you, I will go shopping tomorrow. He said he would give me plenty of money, so do not worry about that. He is very generous. He said that I should buy only the best quality for you."

The ladies made a list of all that she needed, with Georgie doubling and tripling the numbers of Lizzy's modest requests. When Georgie showed her her own clothes, Lizzy was happy to allow her to buy clothes for her as she saw Georgie's very good taste.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, the three of them had a very nice dinner, then Georgiana showed her very skilled talents on the piano. Darcy asked Elizabeth to play as well, which she did quite unwillingly as she knew that her skills did not approach what they had just heard. Darcy showed his appreciation of her playing and then asked her to sing while she played. Elizabeth insisted that she would only sing with Georgiana, who, after urging from both, joined her. Darcy was nearly in tears when they finished a love ballad, declaring how much he enjoyed their song. He gave each of them a hug, saying, "My two favourite women in all the world. I hope you will repeat your duets for me every night. I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed that."

The three of them stayed together for some time, until Elizabeth said, "It has been a long day for me. I am ready to go up."

They all went up and Georgiana left them at the master suite to go to her own room. Darcy said, "Please come into the common sitting room, just for a moment; I know how tired you must be." They went in and he said, "Elizabeth, the more I see of you and how you have become immediate friends with Georgiana, the better I like you. I do not regret asking you to marry me and hope you have no regrets, either. This evening should show you what our future should be like, at least until my sister finds her own love. Will you wear this ring as a sign of our betrothal? It was one of my mother's." He slipped a beautiful emerald ring on her finger as he said this. "May I hold you before you go in?"

Elizabeth also appreciated how nice a quiet evening such as the one they had just enjoyed; she did not miss the drama that often occurred within her family. She looked at the ring and realized that it must be very valuable; then, she readily put her arms around his middle and laid her head against his chest. She again felt how comforting his arms were in their embrace. "Fitzwilliam, please be patient with me. I know you are a very good person, and I already love Georgie as much as my own sisters. Now I want to lay my head down and sleep. I trust you, so I will not lock my door." She said this last in a mildly teasing tone, and went into her room where Emma was waiting to help her get ready for bed in one of Georgiana's very nice nightgowns.

In the morning, when the maids went in to make up their rooms, they saw that both beds had been slept in, disappointing the more romantic one. Although nothing was said publicly among the staff, they all knew that their master had behaved as a gentleman towards his intended.

The three of them were all up fairly early and met in the breakfast room. Darcy said, "This morning, after I take care of some letters that were waiting for me, I am going to my solicitor's office. Then I will go to find Bingley and talk to him about returning to Netherfield in spite of what his sisters might have said to him. I will not tell him that he should ask your sister for a courtship; I will not interfere with their relationship. I will tell him that I am going to Pemberley and that I will be there for some time, perhaps the whole winter. I had invited his whole family to spend some time there next summer, but I will tell him that this plan has changed. I will not tell him that the reason for this is that I will not tolerate Miss Bingley's attitudes to the both of you. Only after we have wed will I tell him.

"Elizabeth, I know how much you like to walk, but I must ask that you go only into the back garden. We do not want anyone to see you who might report your location to your family. I hope you will find enough to keep busy here while Georgiana is shopping for clothes for you. I know that is not the best way to buy personal items, but I am sure you will have worked out the details with her; I certainly do not need to hear any more about that. I will give her plenty of funds, so do not concern yourself about the costs. As my wife, you will have anything you want. Perhaps you might spend some time with Mrs. North learning more about this house. We have several more residences and I know you will want to be comfortable in each of them.

"Georgie, I know that I do not need to repeat this, but please be sure to take your maid and several footmen with you when you go out. You know that parts of London are not very safe for young ladies." Elizabeth certainly understood the need for this protection from the rougher elements.

"I think we should leave for Pemberley first thing in the morning if we get everything done today. I will send express messages to both Pemberley and Scotland so they will know when to expect us. We can break up this long trip by spending a couple of days at Pemberley before we go farther north, if that meets with your approval?" The ladies both nodded their approval. "Georgie, please see me before you leave and I will give you the cash." With these words, he went into his office.

When the ladies finished eating, they went up and reviewed the list of items that Lizzy needed. This list was quite extensive as she had absolutely nothing with her. They decided on what items of Georgie's she could use until she could go shopping herself, such as cold weather coats and boots. Winter was just beginning, so they had to be prepared, especially as they were going north where winter clothes were essential.

When the ladies were satisfied with the list, Georgiana ordered the carriage and she left. Elizabeth was left alone and asked to see Mrs. North in a small sitting room. When this competent woman arrived, Elizabeth asked her to sit and was open with her about her background of having come from only a small estate. She admitted she was not ready to become mistress of a large establishment and asked Mrs. North for her assistance in learning what to do. The housekeeper was impressed with Miss Elizabeth's very open admissions, which contrasted so strongly with the attitude of most great ladies of the city. She quickly decided that she liked her future mistress very much and was sure she would be very competent in running a large staff with some guidance from her. She immediately began telling her of the duties that she would need to assume as mistress. She led Elizabeth on a detailed tour of the house and introduced her to many staff members, telling of their duties. The staff was universally impressed with Elizabeth's attitude toward them as they also knew that most mistresses did not become involved in the details of the running of their houses, leaving everything to the housekeeper. Elizabeth's intelligence and friendly manner soon won them all over and they vowed to help her even before she became mistress.

When their tour of the house was over, she allowed Mrs. North to return to her normal duties and she wandered into the library to find a book. She was pleased to see how extensive the collection was and she had a difficult time choosing one from the wide assortment that she had not previously read. Finally selecting one, she considered going outside to read but felt it was too cool to sit still to read. Instead she went into the front sitting room where she would see Georgiana when she returned from her shopping expedition.

Becoming immersed in her book, she did not notice the passing of time until Georgiana entered, followed by her maid and footmen carrying a large number of packages. They greeted each other happily and the staff was directed to deposit the packages in the mistress's suite, where Emma was waiting. Lizzy ordered tea to be sent there as she knew that Georgie would appreciate a warm drink after her excursions. They went up together and Georgie asked that Lizzy wait for her before opening the packages. When she returned from her own room, they sat and had tea, with Georgie talking excitedly about her shopping adventure, which she had greatly enjoyed. She said that the only drawback was that she would have preferred to have Lizzy with her as it was so much fun.

Lizzy felt that it was like Christmas, opening the many packages. She suitably exclaimed over the choices that Georgie had made and was pleased with all her choices. Each item was examined, then given to Emma to pack for their trip. Knowing that they were heading into colder areas and that they would likely be gone for some time, both ladies made sure their lady's maids packed everything needed as well as their own clothes. Georgiana spoke to John, Darcy's valet, to ensure that he had been instructed to pack for his master. The ladies then retired to the music room to find and practice duets they would play and sing for Darcy's enjoyment that evening.

When Darcy had left the house, he went first to his lawyer's office to give details of the settlement he planned for Elizabeth for their upcoming marriage. This settlement would normally be given to the bride's father for his approval, but, of course, in this instance, Darcy decided he would tell Mr. Bennet some of the details when they eventually met. Darcy also told the lawyers that he would be using them as a mail drop for Elizabeth and that, under no circumstances, would their location or any hint of his involvement be given out to anyone.

Darcy's next stop was at his club where he looked for Bingley. He had arranged for Bingley's admission to his club several years previously, and he hoped he would be there as he did not want to meet Miss Bingley if he could avoid it. Fortunately, Bingley was there, sitting by himself, not looking happy at all. "Bingley, you look lost; what is the matter?"

"Darcy, I am glad to see you. I was not sure when I might see you."

"I just arrived yesterday and will be leaving for Pemberley tomorrow. I plan to spend quite some time there before I come back to town. What are your plans? Are you going back to Hertfordshire right away as you had intended?"

"I do not know what to do. My work here will take only a couple of days and I had planned to go back right after that, but now Louisa, and especially Caroline, are arguing that I should not go back to Netherfield at all; that I should just give up the lease. They are saying that the society in Meryton is too unsophisticated, almost savage, to give them any pleasure. They are telling me that Miss Bennet has no real regard for me; that she is nice to me only because her mother is desperate for her to find a husband with a good income. What do you think I should do? I trust your opinion more than theirs."

"Bingley, you are your own man; you must decide what you should do. You know your sisters much prefer the society in town to that in the country. The high season is just about to begin, so there will be plenty of entertainments to keep them busy here. I know you enjoy those events, but remember we had lots to do in Meryton as well. What you should do depends on what _you_ enjoy the most, not what your sisters enjoy.

"As for Miss Bennet, she is so reserved that it is difficult to decipher her feelings. I believe she has trouble showing her feelings openly and, yes, her mother is certainly desperate to have her daughters marry before Mr. Bennet dies and they lose their estate. Miss Bennet is such a wonderful person, so beautiful and gentle, that she is worth pursuing. If it had been me and I had been attracted to her, I would not give up on her. I would go back to Netherfield and call on her. I would be more open with my feelings and just ask her if she would be receptive to a courtship. That would not commit either of us and it would give me plenty of time to determine if she loved me and if I truly wanted her for my wife. If she is not interested, she could either refuse a courtship or terminate it later. If I loved her enough, I would tolerate her family for her. If I did not go back, I would forever wonder if I missed my best chance of love with a wonderful woman. However, it is completely your decision."

Bingley listened very closely to Darcy's words. His face lost its gloom and he began to smile. "Darcy, my good friend! Your advice is excellent. There is only one way to find out what she feels about me; that is to go back and ask her. You are right in that if I do not go back, I will forever wonder if I made a huge mistake. I do not care what my sisters say; I will go back as soon as I can. My friend, let me buy you a drink."

Darcy smiled at his friend. He knew from what Elizabeth had said that Miss Bennet loved Bingley and that she would accept a courtship, likely even a proposal, but he wanted Bingley to find out for himself. He also knew that Elizabeth would be pleased with him for reuniting Bingley with her sister. He smiled again on thinking about her reaction to his news. After spending some time together, Darcy went home and Bingley went to confront his sisters with his decision.

When Darcy arrived back home, he worried that Bingley would tell Miss Bingley that they had met, so he knew they had to get out of town before she showed up uninvited at Darcy House. At dinner, each of them had plenty of news to share. The ladies were still excited about Georgiana's shopping trip, although Darcy did not really want to hear their enthusiasms about lacy items or other unmentionables. He was just happy at their shared pleasure. He casually mentioned meeting Bingley and his decision to return to Netherfield to ask Miss Bennet for a courtship. The very warm smile this news earned him made his efforts worthwhile. Even though he did not attempt to take credit for Bingley's decision, Elizabeth knew what he must have done, although she was curious to know just how much he had shared with Bingley. His actions pleased her very much.

After dinner, they went to the music room where the ladies again impressed Darcy with the duets they had practiced after lunch. He hoped that evenings such as this would be repeated well into the future, and often. As they planned for an early start, they did not stay up late. Again, Darcy and Elizabeth went into their joint sitting room for a final embrace, with her being even more eager to show her appreciation for his actions and generosity. Elizabeth was even more willing to press herself against him, and he had to force himself not to think of their doing this without clothes interfering with their intimacy. Darcy could only hope that her warm response showed just how passionate she would be as his wife. His dreams that night were pleasant, indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, they left early, in two carriages. Darcy, Elizabeth, and Georgiana were in the first, with Darcy's valet and the two lady's maids and baggage in the second. They were lucky with the weather as it was cold, but not wet and no snow. The trip to Pemberley required two long days, with a stop at a nice inn for dinner and sleep. As Darcy had sent an express ahead, the inn had everything ready for them. The two ladies shared a room, which was normal for Elizabeth, but a novelty for Georgiana, who found this arrangement very convenient for engaging in talk late into the night. She thought she would love having Lizzy as a sister as she could talk about many subjects she had never dared to broach with her brother.

When they were in bed, Georgie quietly asked Lizzy if her brother had mentioned her folly in almost eloping with George Wickham that previous summer. Elizabeth said that Darcy had talked about how wicked he was, leaving debts and ruined women wherever he went, but he had not mentioned anything about her involvement with him. Georgie told her everything and cried at how she had been so naïve to be susceptible to his manipulations. Lizzy held her tight and told her that she herself had believed this scoundrel's lies about her brother, so she could never blame her for trusting such a practiced liar. She repeated that Georgie should not blame herself, but should look at her experience only for how it taught her that not all men who appeared to be gentlemen actually were. She said that all young women had to guard themselves against rogues who only wanted them for their own foul purposes. She told Georgie how Darcy had told her that the two villains who attacked her were very similar to Wickham, but they only used different methods to gain what they wanted. Georgie had not considered her actions as Lizzy had explained, so she thought slightly better of herself after their heart-to-heart talk. Again, she keenly looked forward to having Lizzy as her sister who would help her in the future. Until today, she had felt she would not survive in the vicious world of the upper class in town.

Darcy was not very pleased with this shared arrangement as he had no opportunity to hold Elizabeth before they retired. He had already become used to the comfort he derived from just holding her tightly to him.

Elizabeth was amazed at her first sight of Pemberley, which was a very large and impressive structure, the largest residence she had ever seen. It made even Netherfield seem very small, and Netherfield had made Longbourn seem small in turn. The extensive park they passed through before coming in sight of the main house seemed to go on forever. The small town of Lambton reminded Elizabeth of Meryton, but she eyed the shops that Georgiana identified. Darcy said that he hoped the shops would provide her with any items she may still need, as the weather would even be colder as they approached Scotland.

Only a few staff members were outside to greet them because of the cold, but the numbers inside made Elizabeth again realize the daunting task she would assume as mistress of this establishment. Darcy introduced her to Mrs. Reynolds as his long-term and trusted housekeeper, who was very curious to meet her future mistress. Darcy's express to her said little other than he was bringing his intended for a brief stop on their way north. The housekeeper's first impression was quite favourable as she had worried his intended would be someone like Miss Bingley, whom she had not cared for at all for her imperious and supercilious manners. Darcy soon found an opportunity to tell the housekeeper about Elizabeth's assault and loss of all her extra clothes and the potential need to find anything still lacking. He also mentioned her family's opposition to their marriage and the need for discretion until they were safely wed. Mrs. Reynolds joined the list of people who could not understand why anyone could possibly refuse to consider Mr. Darcy's offer to become part of their family.

Elizabeth was again led to the mistress's suite, which was even grander than the one at Darcy House. She was again told to let Mrs. Reynolds know what she would like to have changed as Pemberley was where Darcy liked to spend most of his time. As Emma was putting her clothes away, Elizabeth asked her to let her know if she felt any items were lacking so she could complete her wardrobe before they headed north.

They barely had time for tea before it was time to dress for dinner. Emma had already had her bath prepared and a gown laid out. Elizabeth was impressed by her competence and felt that she could enjoy being mistress of such a fine place with such efficient staff. However, the size of the house and staff made her worry if she could learn everything that she needed to know, even though Darcy had assured her that Mrs. Reynolds was very competent and was eager to have a mistress who would take on the main role of running the house. Georgiana had made it clear that she had not enjoyed assuming this role as she felt she was not ready, but was also willing to help Elizabeth learn what needed to be done.

When she was finished dressing, she was guided to Georgiana's suite, which was also very grand, but not quite as nice as her own. Georgie was bubbling with excitement on being home, as she felt the Pemberley was her real home. When she showed Lizzy the extent of her clothes, she offered to give her anything she wanted as she had so many of everything. "Fitzwilliam loves to give me anything that catches my fancy, even if I do not need it. He has been very generous with me; I suppose as there have been only the two of us until now. Some of these dresses and other garments have never been worn, and many will fit you. I have lots of warm clothes as it gets cold here in Derbyshire. We will need them in Scotland, for sure."

Dinner was just as fine as it had been at Darcy House, with even more footmen in attendance. Darcy explained why they had so many staff, "Pemberley is the main estate in this area of Derbyshire, and many of the local residents depend on us completely. We have long had the tradition of hiring as many locals as possible for many positions, both inside and out. Our staff has been recognized as being well-trained, so other estates often come to us when they need someone competent. I am glad to be able to provide good references to help staff advance, but it does mean that we constantly have staff being trained. Fortunately, all of our senior staff members have been with us for a long time, so they are very good at training new hires. The local people are glad to find employment for their children, so everyone likes this arrangement. Yes, it costs us more than is absolutely necessary, but the goodwill it generates makes it worthwhile."

When Elizabeth heard this, she realized that this important role of training staff must be costly and disruptive for the running of Pemberley, but she understood why Darcy kept doing it—he was ensuring that the local people were well cared-for. She knew this meant that Pemberley's reputation must be very high, and she knew that the mistress would need to be very careful not to do anything to jeopardize this fine reputation. She could only hope that their unusual marriage in Scotland would not be viewed unfavourably.

After dinner, Darcy and Georgiana gave Elizabeth a tour of the house. She was most impressed by the numbers of sitting rooms, the expansive ballroom, the music room, and the picture gallery. When she was told how their parents had once hosted grand balls and other entertainments, but that this had not happened since Mrs. Darcy became ill, she suggested that they might once again begin to entertain after they had settled into their life here. She said that it was a shame to waste such a wonderful space that made the Netherfield ballroom seem small. Both Darcys said that this was a very good idea and would be an easy way to ease Georgiana's introduction into society.

Before they retired, Georgiana played several pieces on the piano, then the two ladies once again sang several duets. Darcy just sat back and dreamed of many similar evenings in the future. He decided that Georgiana's increasing talent deserved a better piano than the one they were using, as it was getting old. He considered how he could have a new one brought all the way from London once the weather warmed up and did not threaten to damage an expensive instrument. He thought which room might be suitable for the old piano so Elizabeth could also practice whenever she wanted, even if Georgiana was using the new one.

Darcy had already stated that he needed two full days to clear his desk of business papers and to see his steward about several important issues that had arisen on the estate, so the ladies had plenty of time to prepare for the next leg of their journey north. They decided they would once again go through Georgie's clothes to see what would fit Lizzy until she could buy new items for herself. They could also make a quick trip to Lambton to see if the shops had any items that might be needed.

When they went up, Darcy again led Elizabeth to their common sitting room, and again they held each other close. Darcy murmured, "Elizabeth, you cannot know how much comfort I get just from holding you. It shows me how much I have been missing not having someone special in my life. I hope you do mind holding me like this?"

"Fitzwilliam, I know what you mean as I also feel so safe in your arms. I look forward to doing this every night."

"Elizabeth, I would love to kiss you, but we had better not. My self-control might not survive a kiss. That is something we can look forward to. When you are ready, perhaps a kiss might be a signal that you are ready to become my complete wife?"

"I trust you and can only hope you are not regretting our agreement to wait. I understand what you mean by self-control as just being in your arms gives me feelings I have never felt before. I hope you do not feel badly about me if I admit this? Does that make me a wanton woman?"

"No, my dear, it only means you are a normal woman with normal needs. Unmarried maidens are kept completely in the dark about any knowledge of marital love, but I believe that all women are capable of feeling passion with the right man. I believe that love and passion are different, but that one enhances the other. I am willing to wait to see if you will learn to love me; I know that my love for you is growing every day. I am willing to wait in hope. But we should part now before I am tempted even more. You are a wonderful woman, Elizabeth, so beautiful."

They each went into their separate rooms, with Darcy wondering if this simple act of holding her was releasing her emotions about him. He certainly hoped so.

As for Elizabeth, she was confused. Her beliefs about love and how it began were changing; she and Jane had always assumed they would marry only after they had developed a deep love for their intendeds, but now she realized that what she mainly felt about Darcy was respect. She knew just how wrong she had been about Darcy based on her first impressions, but, with better knowledge of his character, she now respected him as she knew him to be a complete gentleman who was capable of an abiding love. His love and care of his sister showed her that. Her attack by those two ruffians showed her just how innocent she had been about many things, especially about men. Now she saw that to be loved was even more important than to love, especially if she felt respect for her lover. The fact that Darcy was very handsome and masculine gave her feelings she had never even known could be felt. Now she knew that she did not know what love was, but she suspected that it could involve the warm thoughts she was beginning to feel for him. She wondered if all women were susceptible to men who saved them from perilous situations. She had read about 'knights in shining armour' in romance novels; now she knew how the maidens they saved felt about their saviours. Elizabeth fell asleep dreaming of his lying beside her in bed, holding her tightly against him, loving her.

As in Darcy House, the maids noticed that both beds had been slept in. Again, while nothing appeared to be said about this below stairs, all the staff soon knew that their master was acting as an absolute gentleman with Miss Elizabeth.


	6. Chapter 6

Their two days at Pemberley went by quickly. Darcy cleared his desk of the most important correspondence and sorted out the estate problems that needed his personal attention. The ladies decided Lizzy needed warmer boots, so they made a quick trip to Lambton where they were fortunate to find some that fit her in the first shop they went into. She was impressed when Georgie told the shopkeeper to send the bill to Pemberley, which she was happy to do. Georgie explained that they could buy anything they wanted in Lambton as the shops were very pleased to receive their trade. She told Lizzy that the shops held many very nice items as many of the local gentry patronized these shops when they could not get to London. Lizzy was also very impressed at the attention their carriage excited among the local people. This made her realize just how important Pemberley was to the local economy and how highly the Darcys were held in their esteem. She vowed to herself that she would be sure to shop here as often as possible in the future. She remembered that her Aunt Gardiner came from somewhere in Derbyshire and she decided she would write to her when they returned from Scotland to ask which town she was from. If it were not too far from Pemberley, she wanted to visit the town to try to reconnect with some of her aunt's old friends.

Elizabeth finally wrote a very brief letter to her sister Jane, using the lawyer's office as a mail drop. She said:

_My dearest Jane, _

_I am sorry if you have been worried at my sudden departure. I am perfectly safe and am in a very good situation; so good that you will find it difficult to believe. I will write with full details in the near future, so please do not worry about me. You may show Father and the Gardiners this letter. You may write to me care of the lawyers who are forwarding this letter for me, but they will not reveal any details of my location without my express authority._

_Your loving sister,_

_Elizabeth_

They left Pemberley for the north, again in two carriages. They were lucky as the weather, although cold, was dry, so the roads were in reasonable condition. This trip also took two full days, so they stopped at another nice inn for the night. Again, the two ladies shared a room, to Darcy's regret as he missed his nightly embrace with Elizabeth. However, he knew that in just a few days they would be married, and they would no longer need to be so circumspect with their behaviours.

Darcy's estate in Scotland was in Dumfries Shire, just across the border from England and not far from the town of Dumfries. This estate was not large and depended mainly on sheep, with some cattle and crops. Elizabeth found that the manor house was only slightly larger than Longbourn, but was very comfortable. The housekeeper, Mrs. McDonald, was expecting them, so their rooms were ready. The rooms were not nearly as grand as those in Darcy House or Pemberley, but this did not bother Elizabeth as she was still not used to living in such luxury. She was again given the mistress's suite, which adjoined the master's. Georgiana's room was just down the hall. They had a quiet first evening there as the house had no piano. They all found the food served at dinner was somewhat different from that normally served in England, but it was quite palatable.

The next morning, Darcy went into Dumfries town to arrange for the wedding for the next day. As the marriage laws in Scotland were much easier than in England, this required only reserving the church and the pastor for a specific time. He returned to the estate and told the ladies that everything was reserved for the next morning. This news caused them to disappear into Elizabeth's room to make sure the dress that she had brought to wear at her wedding would be ready. It also caused some trepidation in Elizabeth as she knew the final step for her permanent situation was underway. Darcy only sat back and smiled at their frenzied activity.

That afternoon, they were surprised to receive visitors: Mr. and Mrs. Robert Jardine who owned the estate next to Darcy's. They proved to be a pleasant couple and Mr. Jardine said, "Darcy, you remember my wife? It has been a few years since you have been here. It is good to see you again. We heard that you were coming for the purpose of getting married."

"Yes, I am. May I introduce my intended, Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire, and my sister Miss Georgiana? We had to come here as Miss Bennet is not yet of age and her family wanted her to marry someone else, someone who is completely unsuitable to be her husband. We decided we will be the perfect couple, so we had to go against her family's wishes." Darcy knew he was embellishing the facts somewhat, but he knew Elizabeth would appreciate their elopement as being seen to be romantic.

Everyone exchanged bows and curtsies. Mr. Jardine said, "Darcy, you found a beautiful woman to be your wife. I must congratulate you. When are you getting married?"

"Tomorrow at ten, at the Dumfries church."

"Would you mind if we attend? That is where we married many years ago."

Looking at Elizabeth, who gave a slight nod, Darcy replied, "We would appreciate your attendance. Now, do you have time for tea?" Darcy signaled to a maid, who left to arrange for tea and refreshments.

When they sat, Mr. Jardine said, "Darcy, it is too bad you have to come all the way to Scotland, and in the winter, just to marry the woman you love. Most Scots believe that your English laws about marriage are antiquated. Most of us here also disagree with your strict attitude towards a couple anticipating their vows; not that I am suggesting that applies in your case. Please do not take my words wrong. With marriage so easy here, marriage is not considered to be so important for a couple to find their happiness. People do not look so badly at a woman who did not wait for a wedding to be with her man. Of course, there are some members of some churches who take a much stricter view, but they are not common here along the border. Here, it is not uncommon that a woman anticipates her vows; she will not be shunned and will easily be accepted in the highest gentry."

This news shocked both Elizabeth and Georgiana; it was so different from what they had been taught since childhood. Darcy replied, "That is certainly different from what we are used to in England, especially among the higher classes. If a woman anticipates her vows and does not marry, not only is she shunned, but her whole family will be considered to be tainted and unacceptable by polite society."

The Jardines chuckled, "Here, if a woman has a decent dowry and is attractive, she could easily find a good man to marry from among the landed gentry, even if she is with child or even has a child. More important than a dowry would be a woman with land. You know that it is almost impossible for a young man to find land for a farm here if he does not receive his family's farm. Many of our good young men are leaving for jobs in the cities or even going to Canada so they can find land if they really want to farm. We have lost several sons among our neighbours for that reason and I know that there are others who are thinking about leaving. In fact, our own second son James went to Canada two years ago and bought good farmland with the funds I managed to give him. He is very happy with his land, but he complains that there are too few women there. He wants to marry but cannot find anyone at all suitable. He even asked us to find someone and send her out to him, but we have not found any lassies who were interested in going there among our acquaintances. Now our third son, Malcolm, is talking about going to join his brother. The letters we receive from James are making him keen to go, but we do not have any spare funds to help him get started there. He is becoming very unhappy here with an uncertain future."

As this information was quite new to Elizabeth and the Darcys, they found it interesting as the situation in England was so very different, at least among their class. Before the Jardines left, they invited the three of them to dine with them in two days, "If the newlyweds could tolerate strangers for company and have the energy to go visiting?" The broad Scottish humour was unfamiliar to them, but as no disparagement was intended, they did not take offense, although Elizabeth did blush at the suggestion.


	7. Chapter 7

Their wedding day was cold and cloudy, but the weather did not dampen any spirits in the manor house. Georgiana helped Emma dress Elizabeth for her wedding. The dress that Elizabeth had brought for the service was very nice, but not fancy. Again, two carriages conveyed the party to Dumfries town as their servants were invited to attend the ceremony. No male relative was available to walk Elizabeth down the aisle, so she had asked Georgiana to walk with her. There were few people in the church to watch this wedding; only the Darcy staff and the Jardines. The Scottish wedding service was different from what they were used to, but was similar enough that they did not find it too unusual. After the service, everyone gathered to congratulate the newlyweds. The Jardines introduced their oldest son and heir, Iain, and his wife, Margaret, and their third son, Malcolm. Elizabeth saw that both sons took after their father, being tall, blond, and quite handsome. The three Jardines made quite the impression as they were all wearing kilts. The Jardines were all invited back to Darcy's estate to partake of the wedding breakfast.

Elizabeth was pleased with the additional company as her emotions were in turmoil. She realized that her marriage marked a very important step in her life, but it was not what she had long wanted. She had always dreamt of being married in the Meryton church which her family had always graced, with all her family in attendance, being given away by her father. She knew she did not love Darcy, although her feelings for him were now much warmer than they had been. She knew he was a very good man and hoped that her love for him would soon grow. Whenever she looked at him, she saw how handsome he was. At these times she blushed at the strange feelings she felt. Her main consolation was that it was not Mr. Collins that she had married. At times, she had wondered if her father would have accepted Darcy in place of Collins as her husband. What if her flight had not been necessary? Then she realized that she may not have met Darcy again if she had not fled from her home just when she had.

After the Jardines left, with a renewed invitation to dine with them the next day, the Darcys spent a quiet afternoon, with Georgiana very uncertain of what was expected of her. She did not know if she should leave the newlyweds alone, or continue to be in their company. As Elizabeth seemed to want her to stay, she did. However, after dinner, she said she was tired and went up early, leaving them alone. Darcy moved to sit beside his wife and asked, "Elizabeth, are you happy with our marriage? I know you had said that you wanted to marry only for the deepest love and that this is not what you wanted. I can only hope that you will learn to love me in time."

Elizabeth knew she did not want to begin their marriage on a damaging note, so she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Fitzwilliam, I am happy to be your wife. If you can continue to adhere to our agreement, I am sure that my feelings for you will deepen as I already admire and like you very much. You are a good man; I hope you can be patient and gentle with me."

"Elizabeth, I have admired you ever since I first met you and my admiration has only grown as we have been together on this journey. As I told you, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, but it is your intelligence and personality that drew me to you. I love you and will do anything to earn your love. I can only ask that you be very open with me and tell me everything that I can do to help you feel comfortable with me. I am looking forward to a long and wonderful partnership with you as my wife at my side. Together we will face whatever life throws at us and we will overcome each and every obstacle we might meet."

They went up, and again shared a warm embrace, then separated to go to their own rooms. Soon after Elizabeth had climbed into her bed, she heard a light tapping on the connecting door. "Come in," she said, quite surprised at this. Darcy entered wearing a night shirt and robe.

"Elizabeth, may I talk to you for a moment?" He sat on her bed beside her. "I will follow our agreement, but I have felt so good when we hug at night that I want to ask you for something. I am not sure if you know the details of my life, but my mother died many years ago and my father basically withdrew from life after that, leaving everything up to me. Georgiana was very young and I had to take over raising her. I know I was too young for taking on the responsibility for raising her that was thrust on me, but I did the best I could. I had no one to help me, besides Mrs. Reynolds. I loved Georgiana very much and tried to show her my affection; I held her and comforted her as much as I could. I know now that my having no one to rely on made me what I became, and what you saw at Netherfield.

"When our father died, I had to take on even complete responsibility of running our estate in addition to raising my sister. I appeared to be aloof from everyone, which was probably a defensive method so I would not be approached by so many women who thrust themselves at me. After our father died, ladies and their mothers kept after me because of my position and income. Now I know that I was too much alone; I needed someone to share my worries and cares. When you began to hold me at night, even for such a short time, I felt so comforted that I realized what I had been missing and what I needed. You are what I have been missing. Please never leave me."

Darcy lay down on the covers and put his arm around her. Elizabeth was very moved by his words and knew he desperately needed her to comfort him. This was the first time he openly admitted his vulnerability and need for a companion in his life. "Fitzwilliam, will it be too much for you if you come in beside me so I can hold you?"

"I just want to be close to you, but yes, lying next to you will be difficult, but I will control myself. This is too important for our future." Darcy stood and took off his robe, sliding in beside Elizabeth, who had moved over to make room for him. She was wearing only a thin nightgown that allowed him to feel every bit of her physical attributes. "Elizabeth, you are too tempting when you are lying facing me. Will you please roll over?" She did and snuggled up against him; he put his arm around her, while she held his hand that was now in front of her.

"Elizabeth, I hate to talk about something so personal, but did your mother ever give you the talk about what happens on the wedding night? There is a reason we need to talk about this as I do not want you to misunderstand something."

"She never did; only generalities about how a wife must submit to her husband's demands, but I believe I know the basics."

"Forgive me, but I have to be graphic. A man can fulfill his marital duties only when his manhood is ready, which means it is firm. We do not have much control over when this happens. I do not want you be upset, but just lying here beside you is having an effect on me, even though I do not plan to do anything about it. The reason I am telling you is that you might feel my reaction and misunderstand."

Elizabeth had noticed something hard against her bottom. She moved against this and asked, "Is this what you mean?"

"Yes, but please do not press against me there. It is sweet torture as it is so sensitive. I would like nothing more than to join with you completely, but I can wait. Just holding you is so comforting; I have wanted to hold you like this for so long."

Elizabeth pressed his arm against her breasts. "I know what you mean by sensitive. Just feeling your arm press against me makes me warm all over. Will it get even better?"

"Oh, yes, I believe it will if I am slow and gentle with you; our physical delights will be unbelievable for both of us. But we should try to sleep now. I will have very nice dreams tonight, indeed." With these words they were quiet, although Elizabeth's thoughts were all about how it might feel to have him finally become her husband in every way. She realized she was quite looking forward to the night when she would give herself to him. She dreamed about how it would start; perhaps she would kiss him to let him know she was ready. Just thinking about kissing him made her shiver in anticipation.

In the morning, she woke up before her husband; at first, she wondered what was happening, but soon remembered his admissions, his loneliness, her comforting him, inviting him in beside her. She could still feel his maleness against her, but it did not bother her any longer. She reveled in their shared warmth as the bedroom was quite cold. She wondered why the maids had not been in to stoke the fire, but realized they were likely giving the newlyweds their privacy, not wanting to interrupt what might prove to be embarrassing for everyone. She felt her husband begin to stir against her; somehow waking when she did. He tightened his arm around her, "Good morning, my dear wife. How long have I wanted to say that to you!" He snuggled against her even tighter. "Should I call for the maids to stoke the fire and bring us tea?"

"That would be very nice as it is cold in here. Should we dress before they come? We do not want to shock them."

Darcy reached an arm out and pulled the bell cord. "With what we heard about Scottish attitudes about love and marriage, I doubt that they would be shocked by seeing us together in bed. They would likely be more shocked if they did not find us together." Very shortly the maids did come, with unusual expressions on their faces; almost as if they were stifling giggles. Elizabeth hid beneath the blankets while they were in the room. Just before they left, Darcy said, "Throw our robes on the bed. It is still cold in here."

Darcy sat up and grabbed the robes, putting his on awkwardly. "Here is yours. That tea should help warm us." He did not avert his eyes as Elizabeth struggled to put her robe on, which resulted in her breasts pushing against her nightgown, which was thin enough to allow him to see just how attractive they were. The cold air made them even more obvious.

"Are you enjoying watching me, Mr. Darcy?"

"Mrs. Darcy, Elizabeth, you are a very beautiful woman and my wife. Would you rather have me feel you are not desirable, not worth admiring? I like that shade of pink on you; maybe I should make you blush more often. There should be no secrets between us now. Here is your tea." They sat together in the bed, enjoying their tea.

After Darcy left to get dressed in his own room, Elizabeth rolled over to where he had lain, enjoying his warmth and the smell of him that lingered in the bed. She had to admit that there certainly were benefits of having a husband when it was cold. After his confession last night and the warm feelings she had felt when they were so close together, she knew she could not wait very long before she became his wife in every possible way. The room was warming from the fire, so she reached over to bell the bell for Emma to help her dress; then she went down to the breakfast room.


	8. Chapter 8

When Georgiana entered the breakfast room, she looked at them shyly, but expectantly. Elizabeth smiled back at her and Georgiana said, "Good morning, sister! How nice it is to be able to say that. Did you sleep well?" She suddenly realized the implications of that question and blushed deeply, no longer able to look at either of them.

Elizabeth just laughed and smiled back at her, "Sister dear, I slept very well. Your brother's arms kept me nice and warm all night." As Georgiana looked as if she wanted to run out of the room, Elizabeth went to her and put her arms around her. "Georgie, you will have to get used to us as a married couple now, including the fact that we share a bed. Now there are three of us in this family. Some day you will know just what I mean, but I hope not too soon."

Darcy was a bit annoyed at this talk of sharing a bed and he said, "Elizabeth, do you think this is a fit subject for Georgiana to hear?"

"Fitzwilliam, your sister is entering her womanhood, so we should treat her as an intelligent woman, not just as a young girl. Of course she is curious about us. There are some things we can talk about, and others that we cannot. I hope that the three of us can talk about important matters and come to agreed decisions when appropriate. For example, when should we return to Pemberley? Scotland just does not feel like home, but Pemberley did. Personally, I would like to return as soon as possible. Georgie, what do you think?" By asking her this question, Elizabeth wanted Darcy to realize that he could no longer make decisions completely on his own.

"I miss all my own familiar things, especially my piano. I also would also like to go home as soon as possible. Fitzwilliam, what do you think?"

"I agree, and I can see that I had better get used to the two of you ganging up on me. I know I will not be able to resist my two favourite, and England's most beautiful women bullying me!" As he said this with a smile, the ladies laughed.

Elizabeth said, "Could we leave tomorrow, if the weather holds? There is not much for us to do here as it is too cold for any outdoor activities. Today we have dinner at the Jardines. Is there anything else planned?"

After a leisurely day spent mainly trying to keep warm, they dressed for dinner, then donned their warmest outer clothes for the short trip to the Jardine estate. The Jardines welcomed them warmly and invited them into the sitting room, where their sons Iain and Malcolm waited with Iain's wife, Margaret. This sitting room was quite warm as there was a roaring fire burning in the large stone fireplace. When they sat, Mr. Jardine asked Darcy, "Do you care for a drop of our local whiskey from Dumfries? Try some," he said as he poured out glasses for each of the men. "Ladies, gentle women do not usually like whiskey, but would you like a small glass of sherry or wine before dinner? We do not grow grapes here, but we still have some that were imported from France." Seeing their agreement, he nodded at the footman to give each lady a small glass.

When everyone had a glass in hand, he raised his glass and said, "Skol!" which was repeated by the Scots, then by the English as they wanted to be polite. "Do you know what 'skol' means?" Seeing none of his guests knew, he went on, "It is an old Viking term. You know the Vikings were in Scotland for many years and most of us have some, or even a lot, of Viking blood? I do not dare tell you ladies their tradition when they vanquished an enemy, but they came to say 'skol' to encourage their men to fight. Now we take it to mean 'your health' when we drink good whiskey." To Darcy, he said quietly, "It came from their word for skull. When they won a battle, they cut off the defeated leader's head and drank from his skull."

The Scottish ladies knew this, but both Elizabeth and Georgiana looked expectantly to Darcy, who just shook his head. "It is not suitable for ladies' gentle ears, especially at dinner time." Darcy took another sip of the whiskey, enjoying its peaty and smoky flavour. "I like this whiskey very much. It is better than what I normally buy. I will have to have some sent down to Pemberley. Jardine, thank you for introducing it to me. Seeing that Elizabeth was looking very carefully at his glass, he offered it to her. "Try just a small sip." She did and made a face, which made their hosts chuckle.

"It must take a while to learn to drink that; it burns my throat." She coughed.

Just then the butler announced that dinner was ready, so they all went in, in pairs. As Georgiana and Malcolm were the only two unmarried people, he offered his arm to her, which she took shyly. He spoke to her, "Miss Darcy, is this your first time in Scotland? Are you enjoying your visit?"

"It is my first time in Scotland, although our estate here has been in the Darcy family for many years. It does not get much use. I am finding it interesting as everything is so different here. I did not appreciate how Scotland could be so different when our two countries are so close. I just wish it were not so cold so we could get out to see more of the country. I would like to come back in the summer sometime."

While Malcolm enjoyed talking to Miss Darcy, he noticed the glares from her brother that he was receiving. He decided not to do anything that might cause problems as his father wanted to remain friendly with Darcy. He spoke to her of his unhappiness at his lack of prospects as a younger son and his dreams to join his brother in Canada. To do this, he said that he needed two things, a wife and funds to get started there. Elizabeth overheard this and asked, "If we find a suitable lady, should we send her to you?" With these words, she made it clear that Georgiana was not a possibility. Darcy smiled at his wife when she said that, and nodded his agreement. He more and more appreciated just how intelligent and tactful she was.

When Mrs. Jardine rose, signaling that it was time for the ladies to withdraw, the men also rose politely, then sat to enjoy their cigars and more whiskey. They talked about the conditions in Scotland, Canada, and the continent, where Bonaparte was wreaking havoc. The ladies went into a large sitting room that contained a very nice piano. When Georgiana exclaimed on seeing this find instrument, Mrs. Jardine asked her, "Will you play something for us, Miss Darcy?"

Georgiana hesitated as she had never played for anyone outside her family. Elizabeth went to her and gently led her to the piano. "Please, Georgie, we can find something for you to play and I will turn the pages for you." They found an easy piece for her, which Elizabeth wanted, just to get her comfortable. She began to play this piece, quietly at first, then more confidently as she immersed herself in the music. When she finished, the Jardine ladies praised her wonderful touch and begged for another. The men came in as she was playing the second piece, quietly taking seats so as not to disturb her playing. When she finished playing, the men all loudly showed how much they enjoyed her music.

She then insisted that Elizabeth play and sing, which she did reluctantly. Even though she was not technically as proficient as Georgiana, everyone could hear that she sang from her heart. They smiled when they saw she sang to her new husband. When she finished, Darcy said, "Now everyone will believe I married you only for your singing!" His shining eyes showed how much he loved her.

Mrs. Jardine broke the mood when she said, "Now Margaret, please play some Scottish music. We cannot force our guests to provide all of the entertainment for us." These Scottish tunes proved to be quite light and more lively, but very enjoyable.

After she finished, Darcy said, "I hope you will excuse us if we leave, even though it is quite early. We are newly wed, after all." With these words and much merriment, they took their leave.

When Darcy and Elizabeth went up, he again tapped on her door and went in at her invitation. "Elizabeth, may I share your bed again? I love just to hold you." She smiled and pulled back the blankets for him. He again snuggled up against her.

She said, "Fitzwilliam, tonight I would like to hold you, so please turn over on your other side. He did and she moved right against him, with her arm around his middle. He could feel her breasts pushing against his back, which caused his body to react as it had before. "You are so handsome and have such a manly figure. You will be happy to hear that I believe our courtship will not be too long." She rubbed his side and stomach, forcing him to struggle to keep his promise to behave. He wondered if she knew how much her touch affected him, suspecting she did.

He gave out a small "Oh!" and stopped her hand from moving. "Elizabeth, if you knew how much that affects me, you would know how difficult it is for me to maintain any semblance of control. It just feels too good. I would like nothing more than to roll over and show you how much I love you. We should just try to sleep now."

In the morning, Elizabeth again woke up first. They were still in the same position, with her hand on his stomach. Her curiosity got the better of her and she slowly moved her hand down his front. She gasped when she touched what had beguiled her the previous night. Suddenly his hand stopped her from any further explorations. "Elizabeth, please do not tease me by touching me there." He rolled over and faced her. "Were you just curious?"

"Yes, I know I should not have done that, but I wanted to know. I thought you were asleep. Now I am worried. You seem to be so large! What if I cannot accommodate you? You will be so disappointed with me? Will it hurt a lot?"

"Will you be very surprised if I tell you I am not very experienced in these matters? My only experience was when I was at university and some of us went to a house that specialized in teaching young men 'the art of love,' as they said. Since then I have been very careful not to be compromised in any way. It has been difficult not to accept some very obvious offers, but I refused to be trapped into marriage. I have read several books that talked about the act and how to make sure the woman is pleased, but that is it.

"You should not worry about being hurt very much. As I understand, there will be a brief pain when your maidenhood is broken, then the pleasure should take over. I have never heard of any woman, no matter how small she is, of not being able to accommodate her husband. Do you mind if we learn together? Oh, Elizabeth, I love you so much! I just know we will have a marvelous marriage. Will you be patient with me?"

This admission of his lack of experience shocked her as she had always believed that young men took advantage of every opportunity that presented itself. To hear that her husband wanted to learn about physical love together with her was something she had never considered. She had thought he knew about everything, but now he was showing himself to be quite innocent in this matter. She could feel her heart go out to him and said, "Patience, my dear, it will not be long. I am looking forward to learning together with you. Now ring the bell to have the fire lit. It is cold in here and we have to change the subject."

As the weather was still clear that morning, they left with their two carriages. They made a brief stop in Dumfries so Darcy could purchase some of the whiskey he had enjoyed with Jardine. He made sure he bought the same single malt and arranged for more to be shipped to Pemberley. They made their overnight stop at the same inn they used on their way up, but this time Georgiana had her room to herself as Darcy and Elizabeth shared a bed in the best room of the inn.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter contains material that the most gentle readers might find too suggestive.**

Their arrival at Pemberley was memorable as all the staff wanted to greet their new mistress. The entryway was lined with as many valets and maids as it could handle, led by Mrs. Reynolds, who greeted her new mistress very warmly. Even though their stop at Pemberley had been brief on their way to Scotland, everyone seemed to know that the new Mrs. Darcy was very personable and friendly to all staff members, no matter how lowly their positions. They were unanimously pleased that Mr. Darcy had not married a snobbish woman from the city as anyone who had had the misfortune of serving Miss Bingley expected them all to be like her.

After going to their rooms to freshen up, they met for tea in a small sitting room. Georgiana was ecstatic, as she said, "I am so glad to be home; I missed these familiar rooms and my piano. Can we stay for a while and not go anywhere any time soon?" As she had long been used to addressing only her brother, she had automatically looked at him for only a moment before looking directly at her new sister. Darcy smiled at her, once again realizing just how important Elizabeth had become to Georgiana, and how likely her input would be to any decision that would be made in the future.

Elizabeth responded by looking at Darcy, "I feel just as Georgie does. I would like to settle in here for some time before leaving. In any case, as you said, Fitzwilliam, we have been very lucky with the weather. If it had rained anywhere on our travels, we would have had a problem with the roads. Might we stay here until the weather warms up? The only place I feel I really should visit is Longbourn, if my father will forgive me for running away. I miss Jane and, in truth, the noise from my youngest sisters and my mother. We have been so peaceful, just the three of us; I needed that after the upsets I faced at home."

Darcy immediately went to sit by her and put his arm around her. "I will do whatever you want. I certainly need to stay here until I clear up any issues that have been put off when I was away. With Christmas coming very soon, we will likely be busy with that. Georgie and I have always celebrated Christmas very quietly, but our parents used to hold several different events to celebrate the season. It is time to go up to dress for dinner, but we should talk about what we might do this year. We do not have much time to get everything ready.

At dinner, Darcy said, "I have quite a pile of correspondence to go through and I will need to be with our steward for several days to sort out estate problems, so I will not have much time to plan for Christmas celebrations. Do you mind if I leave it up to you two to decide what we should do? I remember that several of the events were mainly for the staff, tenants, and their children. I am sure that Mrs. Reynolds will know what we did before and will help you with anything you want. There is not much time before Christmas, so I doubt you could arrange for anything too fancy; even just one or two events would be a great start for the future. I will agree with whatever you decide to do; I know I will be outvoted in any case." As he said this with a smile, the ladies did not take offense.

With these words the two ladies began to make suggestions, some feasible and many not possible in the short time available. Darcy smiled at their eagerness and knew this would keep them busy for some time. They arranged to speak to Mrs. Reynolds after breakfast in the morning as her input would be essential.

When they finished dinner, they went into the music room and Georgiana immediately went to her piano and began to play. Darcy and Elizabeth sat together and he saw how pleased she was to be home. At Darcy's urging, Elizabeth also played and sang, directing her song to her husband. She saw him sit back with his eyes closed and a wide smile as she sang, obviously completely absorbed in her voice. As she sang, her thoughts were on how lucky she was to have agreed to marry him in spite of her initial misgivings. She decided that she had made him wait long enough and that it was time to become his wife in every way. She was not sure if what she felt for him was love, but her feelings were so pleasant when they held each other and woke up together, that true love could not be long in coming. Her heartfelt thoughts must have passed through to her voice, as both Darcy and Georgie commented on how much they enjoyed her performance.

They went up and Elizabeth climbed into bed expectantly, her decision made. When Darcy tapped on her door, she invited him in and pulled back the covers for him. He came in beside her and nuzzled up to her back. Elizabeth surprised him when she turned around and kissed his neck, then moved up to kiss his cheek. He murmured, "Elizabeth, does this mean what I hope it means? Are you sure? I thought you would need a lot longer."

"Yes, my love; please make me your wife in every way. I had thought it would take a lot longer for me to learn to love you, but you are such a good person that my heart went out to you. I love you and I want you to love me completely."

"Elizabeth, you know I want this more than anything in the world, but are you really sure? I thought it would take more time for you to learn to love me."

"I am also surprised at how quickly my feelings changed and developed. You said that passion and love are different, but that they enhance each other. When we held each other and slept in each other's arms, I believe I began to feel passion for you. Could it be that love enhances passion, but passion also enhances love? Please love me. I want you to love me."

"Now I am worried at my lack of experience. I did not expect this so soon. What if I am a poor lover? I do not want you to be disappointed with me. I feel as if I were a boy in my teens."

Elizabeth could see how nervous Darcy was; he who always appeared to be so in control was now revealed to be very anxious now that they were about to consummate their marriage. "You said we could learn about the physical aspects of love together. Please be patient and gentle with me and I know it will be all right. I would like to kiss you; my very first kiss." With these words, she turned her face to him and he did kiss her, very gently at first, but with increasing urgency as she returned his kiss.

He rubbed her back, then began to touch her through her nightgown, moaning as he did so. "Will you take this off? I want to touch you all over." As she pulled her nightgown off, he also removed his night shirt. The first time they held other skin to skin, he moaned, "Oh Lizzy, my Lizzy. Forgive me. I cannot wait." He rolled her onto her back and took her almost immediately. After just a few seconds, he groaned very loudly and collapsed onto her. "Forgive me, my love, please forgive me. I so wanted to be a better lover, but I failed you." He held her tightly and began to sob.

Elizabeth did not know what to think. As she had expected, it had hurt, but only briefly. He had seemed to be so impatient, but now was completely broken. Is this what she could expect every time? Is that all there was to it? She had expected some pleasure, but there was none, only pain. She wondered if this were all that her mother had experienced; thus telling her to lie back and accept her husband's attentions. She was sure that there should be more to it, so she hugged her husband and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

When Darcy was quiet, he said softly, "Please forgive me. That is not how the act of love is supposed to be. I thought I knew what to do to please you, but I just could not hold back. I wanted to love you for so long that my needs got the better of me. I want so much to show you that our act of love can be wonderful for you as well. The books I read told me what to do, but when I felt you, all of you, my mind went blank and I acted like a madman. Can you ever forgive me?"

Elizabeth realized that his lack of experience with women must have been very frustrating and affected him much more than he realized. He had said that women constantly threw themselves at him, desperate to marry him for his position and income, not caring what he was actually like. His normal appearance of being aloof and haughty was his defense against them. If he had had been able to have more normal relationships with women, he would have been more comfortable around them and probably a better lover. Even though he was 28, she was sure she was the first woman with whom he had any real relationship, much less his first real love, so all of his pent-up emotions were released in this first chance he had ever had to be with a woman who cared for him. His lack of experience resulted in an act of urgency that he had not been able to control. When she realized this, she felt only sympathy for him and she hugged him even tighter. "My love, please do not worry about what just happened; I understand you just could not control your natural needs that you had suppressed for so long. You said we would learn together. When we try again, I am sure you will be able to show me just how pleasing the act of love will be for both of us. I know you will be a wonderful lover with me. I love you and I trust you." She kissed him softly as she said this. She knew she had to be very gentle with him and not hurt his ego, which must be very fragile after his first fumbling act of love with her. She knew that he would be frustrated at his failure with her and that he may not want to try again for fear of disappointing her again. "When can we try again?"

Darcy was shattered at his failure to do what he had long intended, for almost as long as he had first seen how lovely she really was. His dreams of making her feel the joys that were possible were destroyed by the pent-up lust that he had not been able to control. However, she clearly asked when they could try again; she said they would learn together. "My sweetest love, I do not deserve you after what I did. I so wanted to be a good lover, to make us one, but I could not control myself. Please forgive me. Do you really want to try again?"

"Oh, yes, please love me in every way."

"Just holding you like this, feeling you against me, makes me sure it will not be very long before I will be ready again. Are you very sore? Did I hurt you very much?"

"No. It hurt a bit at first, but is not too bad now. What can I do to help you?"

"A better question is what can I do to help you? My mind is working again and I do want to try again. May I kiss you?" He gently kissed her and she returned his kiss just as softly. Their kisses became deeper and she now felt that warm feeling envelop her. He remembered the lessons spelled out in the books and lightly began to touch her all over, finding the areas that aroused her; these he kissed as well. He was able to take his time, teasing her until he could tell her passion was fully awakened.

He was ready when she said, "Now, my love, love me again." This time he was able to be patient and was rewarded by her increasing moans as pleasure swept over her at the same moment when he could finally let himself go as well. They lay holding each other, spent from their exertions. "My darling husband, you said it would be wonderful, but it was even better than I could ever have imagined. I cannot believe the intensity of what I felt. Was it like that for you as well? Will it be like this every time we make love? How often can we make love? I know nothing about what other husbands and wives do, or how often. You are my perfect lover. I love you so much. I hope you do not feel I am just some wanton woman because of my response to you."

Darcy was very pleased with his success and felt his chest swelling at her words. Gone were his feelings of inadequacy and failure. "For me, the second time was so different from the first. The first was just a huge release; the second was such an intense feeling I cannot possibly describe. I was soaring with love; I was on fire. When we achieved that final ecstasy together, it was unbelievable. I did not realize how fantastic it could be. The books could not possibly describe what I felt. I hope it will be like that every time, but now I know I cannot rush things. You may have to remind me to be patient if I go too fast for you. Are you wanton? No. I believe that every person is capable of achieving what we felt if they have the right partner that they love as much as we love each other. The books are right that passion and love enhance each other. Now whenever we meet married couples, we can try to imagine if they reach such heights. As for how often, I really have no idea. That is something husbands do not talk about. I have heard some men brag about how often they are with their mistresses, but I did not believe any of their stories. We will have to learn together.

"Please try to explain something to me; I fully expected it would take several months for you to learn to love me, but it has only been weeks since you agreed to marry me. When did you know that you began to love me?"

"I am not sure when my feelings changed. It had begun before I even realized it. It might have begun in the carriage when you first rescued me. Please do not think badly of me, but when my dressed was ripped, I noticed that you kept looking at me, at what was exposed. I should have been mortified, but I was not. I wanted you to admire me, so I might even have been negligent in holding my dress together as tightly as I could have. Your obvious admiration of what you saw made me warm all over. When you took off your coat and waistcoat, I wanted you to take off your shirt as well so I could press myself against you, skin to skin. Whenever I looked back on that time, I knew that it could not have been dislike that I felt for you; I was attracted to you as strongly as you were attracted to me. We were constantly together after that first trip, and my admiration and feelings for you grew every day. It was soon after our wedding, when you shared my bed that I knew that my feelings for you had deepened so much that I wanted to be with you forever. I wanted you and I wanted to show you that I love you.

"My love, you know how innocent I am about men. I want to learn everything about you. May I touch you all over? Is that asking too much?"

"Certainly not. Go ahead and I will answer any questions you might have. Of course, I will ask the same of you!" She gently felt his chest, shoulders, stomach, all over, and he explained the role of each of his parts. When her explorations resulted in a reaction to her ministrations of his most sensitive part, they again enjoyed each other. This time, it was quieter and more anticipated, but just as incredible. With that, they slept, holding each other lovingly.

In the morning, she again woke first and sleepily repeated her interrupted exploration of his body. She was only slightly surprised to find the same reaction from her husband, and they once again rejoiced in their mutual regard, to the same incredible result. When Darcy pulled the cord for the fire to be lit and their tea to be delivered, Elizabeth again hid under the covers, sure that the maids would realize what they had been up to all night. Darcy just chuckled at her bashfulness, but he found that he had burrowed deeper under the blankets, as well.

Before he left to get dressed, Elizabeth did ask Darcy the question that had plagued her just before she went to sleep last night. "Fitzwilliam, the night when we were married, you asked to sleep beside me. Did you know or even suspect that our being so close would result in my developing a passion for you? Did you hope that our holding each other would result in my learning to love you?"

"You know before we married that I was ignorant of how a husband and wife interact. To answer your question truthfully, no, I certainly did not plan that out. I just wanted to be close to you, to hold you, to feel your closeness. I did not realize that just our being so close together would result in your feeling desire for me. I am not sorry that I asked to hold you at night; it gave me such a warm feeling that was not just passion; it was different. Do you regret how this came to be; how you came to love me? Does it matter if your passion helped you learn to love me?"

"No, not at all. I was just curious. How could I ever regret what we now have together?"

The maids were very surprised when they changed the sheets that morning. They knew that the marriage had taken place many days ago, so they could not figure out the blood on the sheet. They could only assume that Mrs. Darcy was suffering from her monthly courses, but Emma, who was in Elizabeth's dressing room, said no. The maids were young and innocent and kept asking what the blood meant. Mrs. Reynolds, who was checking on the work of the maids, came in then and asked what was going on. They showed her the spot and said that Mrs. Darcy was not having her monthly courses, so they did not understand why there was a spot on the sheet.

Mrs. Reynolds had heard from the housekeeper in Scotland that she suspected that the newlyweds had anticipated their vows as there were no tell-tale signs on the sheets after the wedding night. Mrs. Reynolds had known her master for many years and knew how honourable he was, so she doubted that he had taken advantage of his fiancée. She suspected that their marriage was unusual in more ways than one, so, on seeing the spots on the sheet, she was sure that she knew what it meant—their marriage had finally been consummated. She sat down heavily on a chair and muttered, "Finally! Finally! Thank goodness! I knew he would not have done anything dishonourable."

One of the maids asked, "Mrs. Reynolds, I do not understand. Do you know what this means?"

"It means that you can expect to see some very nice smiles today on the faces of the master and mistress. It also means that every staff member will enjoy a celebratory glass of punch tonight."

All that day, the Darcys noticed sly smiles on every staff member, as word of the great event spread very quickly after the meaning of the spot had been explained by the more experienced ones. Many glasses of punch were raised below stairs that evening to the happiness of the Darcys. As Mrs. Reynolds was very generous with the punch and the brandy that made it more stimulating, it should not be surprising that more than one happy couple copied the example set by their masters.


	10. Chapter 10

When they went down to breakfast, Georgiana could not understand their smiles as they were different from anything she had seen before. She said, "Both of you have such huge smiles that something must have happened. What is it?"

Lizzy blushed and said, "Georgie, remember I said that there are some things we can talk about and some things that we cannot? Let me just say that we really opened up to each other and now we have achieved a better understanding. I can only hope that when you marry, you will be as pleased with your husband as I am. I am a very lucky woman. Now, no more questions about this, please. Of course, you can join us in our happiness without knowing the full details." With these words, Lizzy went to hug Georgie and whispered in her ear, "I love your brother very much. He has made me very happy." With these words, tears appeared in Lizzy's eyes. "Georgie, please do not worry about my tears, they are tears of joy. Remember that tears are the eyes' ways of showing that your heart is too full for your lips to express."

Georgiana could not resist one more tease. "Fitzwilliam, does that mean you are more than just half in love with Lizzy now?" Darcy just about choked on his coffee when he heard his shy sister tease him like this.

"Georgie, if you were still a little girl, I would put you over my knee and spank you for saying that. But in answer to your cheeky question, yes, I am completely smitten with my wife. Now will you let me eat my breakfast without risking my choking on it?"

Georgie went to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I am so happy for both of you. I do hope I will be just as lucky and you will not arrange a marriage for me with some fat old man just because he has a title."

Both Lizzy and Darcy laughed at this and Lizzy said, "If he does, I will make sure that the fat old man is not too ugly and at least has some hair left on his head!"

Darcy could not believe how changed things were for them with Elizabeth as his wife. His shy sister was blossoming and laughter and joy were in their lives. He felt his love for her increase even more.

After breakfast, Darcy went to his office and called for his steward. He eyed the pile of correspondence waiting for him. The two ladies went into the small sitting room that had been designated as Lizzy's to use however she wanted. She called for Mrs. Reynolds and sat at the writing desk, ready to make notes. When Mrs. Reynolds entered, she said, "Good morning, Mrs. Reynolds, please sit down. Mr. Darcy has agreed that we should make this Christmas season more festive and suggested that you would know what entertainments used to be undertaken when his parents were alive. We thought we would try to revive only one or two of these this year as we do not have much time left to plan them. What do you think we might be able to accomplish?"

While Mrs. Reynolds had long undertaken much more than the normal housekeeping responsibilities ever since the previous Mrs. Darcy had taken ill and died, she had assumed that her role would be restricted with a new mistress of Pemberley. She had not yet had much time to get to know the new Mrs. Darcy, but with this request for her opinion, her hopes for her rose considerably. "Thank you very much for asking. We used to have a very merry time every Christmas, plenty to do and many visitors. Things just stopped when Miss Darcy's mother became ill. It will be so nice to start some things this year, even though we do not have much time before Christmas.

"We used to have a large party for all of the staff and tenants and a separate party for all of their children. We decorated the house with spruce boughs and holly, and even mistletoe that was much enjoyed by the more adventurous. We had children singing carols and a formal ball at the New Year for the local gentry. The ballroom was much in use, for both the staff and children's party, and, of course, the formal ball.

"For the staff and tenant's party we had plenty of food, ale, and dancing; nothing like dances for a formal ball, mainly reels and country dances. It ended with everyone singing carols. For the children's party, we had games, gifts, and food, and the children's choir sang their carols with all of them joining in for the easier songs. We even had entertainers when we could find them, either magicians or an acrobatic troupe.

"The formal ball was well attended, with all the local gentry coming. Usually the musicians came from either Derby city or somewhere else. I doubt we have enough time to arrange for a formal ball.

"What are Mr. Darcy's thoughts on this?"

Lizzy had been making notes as Mrs. Reynolds was speaking. She looked at Georgie and saw how excited she was on hearing these descriptions of past events. "Mr. Darcy has asked us to decide on what we could achieve on so short a time. Today is the thirteenth, so that leaves us only ten days or so. He said he would approve of whatever we decide. Georgie, what do you think?"

"If Mrs. Reynolds and the cook agree, and with their assistance, I think we could have both parties if we start planning right away. I would love to find some children to teach them to sing carols and entertain everyone. I have the music for some very simple ones that would be suitable. For the staff and tenants, what if we included a competition for the best singer of carols, with small cash prizes for the winners? They would not have to be large prizes; just the prestige of winning would encourage many to participate. I agree we likely do not have enough time to organize a formal ball, but what about a dinner on New Year's Eve for our neighbours? I know that my brother would like to have everyone meet the Mrs. Darcy. We could have a few dances after dinner, nothing formal.

"What do you think, Lizzy?"

"Georgie, everything you said makes sense. We always had small parties at Longbourn at Christmas, so I know something about what it involves. I agree we should have the two parties and a dinner, but I will ask Mr. Darcy about the dinner. Mrs. Reynolds, can we count on the staff's co-operation with helping us get this all done in time?"

"For sure they will help as they will be excited about having a party for them all. I believe that having a carol-singing competition will make everyone excited and we will have plenty of competitors. I will draw up a list of all of the staff and tenants and their children."

Lizzy said, "Yes, we will need to know how many we are talking about. Mrs. Reynolds, if you have time now, I think we should draw up detailed plans and decide who will take charge of each event." Lizzy did not appreciate that she had just clearly been recognized as the mistress of Pemberley and that she had accepted that role. The three of them spent the next several hours deciding exactly what was to be done and who would look after each assignment.

Then, Elizabeth went to the kitchen to talk to their head cook about what needed to be done. The kitchen staff was very surprised to see their new mistress in the kitchen, and they all curtsied and bowed very politely. She impressed them even more when she took the time to chat, albeit very briefly, with each person, even the lowliest scullery maid. She unknowingly began to develop the deep devotion to her that quickly spread among all of the staff, and even the tenants, as many of the staff were hired from tenant families. When Elizabeth talked to the cook, she did not just issue orders, she asked for her opinion about menus for the three events, thus ensuring the cook's full co-operation.

While Lizzy was in the kitchen, Georgie spoke to Mrs. Reynolds about children who might be suitable for her children's choir. She then went to the music room decide on which carols would be easiest for the children to learn. She was very pleased to be able to put her musical training to use.

That afternoon, Lizzy found time to write several long overdue letters. The first was to her beloved sister Jane.

_Dearest Jane,_

_First of all, let me assure you that I am quite all right; in fact, wonderfully happy, happier than I ever imagined I could be; happier than I have any right to be. You will be even more amazed to learn that I owe my happiness indirectly to our cousin, Mr. Collins! You will find it hard to believe, that horrible offer from him led me to my husband, the most wonderful man I could ever meet. I left home as I knew that if I married Mr. Collins, it would destroy two people, both him and me. We are completely the wrong people ever to be satisfied together as man and wife. I was devastated when Father insisted that I must marry him to save our family, and decided that there were other ways to save us. If you married your Mr. Bingley and if I left home, then Mother and our three sisters would be able to be cared for if the worst would happen and we lost Father._

_ You know that I left early on November 29. I walked some miles to a coach stop so I would not be traced quickly. However, two ruffians stole everything I had, my reticule, all my money, and my spare clothes. Mr. Darcy's carriage happened to pass by then and he drove them off before they could do anything worse. When I told him why I had left home and intended to go to London to find a position as either a governess or companion, he asked me to marry him instead! He said that he loved me and had decided that we would be very happy together as we were perfectly suited for each other. I would not accept him until we talked about my dislike of him and the reasons for this. He cleared up all of my mistaken beliefs and I accepted his offer as I realized I had been attracted to him even while I had felt that I disliked him. When I told him of our dreams to marry only for the deepest love, he suggested that we have the wedding first, then a courtship, before we truly became man and wife. That was such an interesting and unusual idea that it convinced me that he must truly care for me._

_ We went first to his house in London, then to Pemberley in Derbyshire, then to Scotland to his estate there. We married in Dumfries on December 9. He was always a complete gentleman and I soon learned to love him, very much so. I now know that I must have felt something for him as my love developed so quickly. Oh, Jane! You will not believe how wonderful it is to have a good husband who is gentle and kind and loves you. We are now at Pemberley and plan to be here until the weather improves and we can come to you. I cannot believe that I am Mistress of Pemberley, as Pemberley truly is a great estate with several hundred staff and tenants. Mr. Darcy's sister, Georgiana, is with us and is just like another sister to me. I now have five sisters, not four._

_ Enough of my news. Please tell me about your Mr. Bingley and our family. I did not write directly to Father as I was not sure if he would even read my letter. Is he still very unhappy with me? Please tell him I love him very much and always will. You may also tell Mother and our sisters my news._

_Your loving sister,_

_Elizabeth Darcy_

Elizabeth also wrote to her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner to tell them her news as she assumed that her father would have asked for their assistance in searching for her. She did not tell her all the details that she had written to Jane, just the key facts plus an assurance of how happy she was. She knew that her aunt was originally from somewhere in Derby, so she asked her where and if she had known about Pemberley. She said that when Mr. Darcy had learned she grew up in Derbyshire, he invited them to stay with them at Pemberley for as long as they like when they next came north.

That night at dinner, Darcy was surprised to learn how quickly their Christmas plans had advanced in such a short time. He again repeated that he would support what they had decided and asked what he could do to help. When asked about holding a dinner on New Year's Eve for their neighbours rather than a formal ball, he readily agreed and volunteered to distribute the invitations in person. He was pleased at the idea of a dinner as he wanted to be able to introduce his new wife to his neighbours. He knew that his marriage would amaze them as he had been a bachelor for so many years.

As he wanted his wife to appear to her best advantage, he asked, "Elizabeth, you need a new gown for that dinner. Tomorrow is Saturday, so you two should go to Lambton to see about fabrics and a seamstress? Georgie, I believe there is a good seamstress there, do you know of her? Will she be able to finish a gown in two weeks? Of course, get nothing but the best.

"Lizzy, why do you not order a few other things as well? Whatever you need. You need to build up your wardrobe even more. I have not had a chance to talk to you about the funds I am setting aside for your personal use; I will do that when I receive the drafts of the settlements from my solicitors. Do not worry, I believe you will find it to be sufficient for anything you want, and if you need more, just spend it. Tell the shop and the seamstress to send the bills to me, whatever they are."

Lizzy protested, "Fitzwilliam, I will not need much once I have built up my wardrobe."

"As mistress of Pemberley, everyone will expect you to be dressed very nicely. Please do not worry about the cost of anything."

Georgie added, "Lizzy, my brother is very generous with me, and you should have even more. A shopping trip will be fun. You know how much I love buying clothes. I will make sure the carriage is ready for us after breakfast. Fitzwilliam, another question, should we invite the pastor, Mr. Thompson, for dinner on Sunday? I assume we will all be going to services? Lizzy, we normally do go every Sunday when we are here and we invite the pastor to come for dinner. The service is usually quite enjoyable."

Lizzy assured her that she had not objection to their going as she knew that it would be expected of the master and mistress of Pemberley. She certainly did not want to disrupt their normal routine, whatever it was.

That evening, they again went to the music room where Georgie had them practice singing the carols she had selected. She wanted to practice playing these pieces so it would be easy for her to play them at their parties. She truly enjoyed seeing her brother and his wife enjoying activities together. Besides, their voices blended well together.


	11. Chapter 11

The shopping trip to Lambton was enjoyable for both ladies. Elizabeth noted how just the sight of the Pemberley carriage created excitement among the residents who happened to see it. Obviously, the Pemberley estate was important to the local economy, and she resolved to continue to give as much trade as she could to the local shops. They first went into the shop that Georgie said carried the best fabrics, and were warmly welcomed by the proprietor, Mrs. Gordon, who recognized Miss Darcy. When Georgiana introduced the new Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Gordon gave her a deep curtsy and said that she had heard that there was a new mistress of Pemberley and how she had heard nothing but praise about her. Elizabeth thanked her very warmly and promised to patronize her shop in the future. When Elizabeth mentioned that she needed several new dresses and various other items, Mrs. Gordon could not be more helpful. She even recommended a local seamstress, Mrs. Smith, and asked if she might send someone to ask her to attend them in the shop for her recommendations.

After a pleasant couple of hours in that shop, dress patterns and material had been selected, Elizabeth had been measured, and many other essential items had been purchased. Mrs. Gordon made not the slightest objection when told she should just send the bill for everything to Mr. Darcy. The ladies then went into several other shops and made some small purchases in each. Elizabeth was again surprised that their presence in town seemed to be known in each shop they went into. She made no comment on the fact that they were discretely followed by two footmen wherever they went, although she did give all of their packages to them to place in their carriage. Their final stop was at the bakery, where they sat and had tea and pastries, which they found to be quite good. Word of their being there must have spread quickly as several residents came in to be introduced to the new Mrs. Darcy while they were enjoying their tea.

The remaining days before Christmas were busy with their preparations for the planned events. Elizabeth worried about what gifts she might give Georgiana and Darcy. For Georgiana, she managed to buy sheet music for several piano pieces and a book she thought she might enjoy. For her husband, she bought some plain, but very high-quality handkerchiefs. She found time to stitch their initials _FD/ED_ entwined in a heart on each of these.

The two events for the staff and their children went off very successfully and were enjoyed by all participants. Georgiana had taken the lead with the children's games and songs and led her small choir when they sang carols. All the children left with full stomachs and small gifts. For the party for the staff and tenants, Elizabeth took the lead and made sure there was plenty of food and ale. She hired local musicians for the dance music as she knew that a local group would know what kind of music would be best appreciated. The highlight of this party was the talent contest for the singing of carols. The attendees did not hesitate to show both their approval and catcalls for each performance, while Georgiana played the piano. As Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were the sole judges, no one argued with their decisions and the small sums paid to the winners were gladly received, although just the recognition of being declared to be the winners seemed to be even more appreciated.

Christmas morning, they went to services, and then returned home to exchange gifts. Darcy greatly surprised his wife when he led her and his sister to the stables where he showed her a brand-new pony cart just for her use and a pony to pull it. When she protested that she did not know how to drive a cart, Darcy said that Jameson, their head groom, had already agreed to teach her. He said that he did not want to show her himself as Jameson was more knowledgeable about horses and carriages than he was.

When they went back into the house, he gave her a small jewelry case. When Elizabeth opened this, she saw a magnificent diamond and emerald necklace. As he fastened this around her neck, she said, "Fitzwilliam, this is too much! I have never even seen anything as nice as this, ever. I would be too afraid to wear this."

"My dear, this is only one piece of my mother's jewels that she left for the next mistress of Pemberley. There is much more. I thought you might wear it at our dinner party. Georgie was given many pieces as well, so you two will shine."

When Lizzy gave Darcy the package containing the handkerchiefs she had embroidered, she said, "Compared to your gifts, I hope you do not think too unkindly about them."

As Darcy unwrapped the package, he said, "Elizabeth, I will treasure these as you did them yourself. Our initials in a heart tell me so much." He embraced her and kissed her, right in front of his sister. When Lizzy looked over at Georgie with a blush, she went to them and put her arms around them both.

"I am so happy for you both. At first, I worried that you might need a long time to love each other as you obviously do now, but it has only been a month. You two are perfect for each other. I just hope that some day I will find someone to love as well." With that she began to sob, so they both put their arms around her.

Elizabeth quietly told her, "Georgie, you are such an accomplished and beautiful woman that I know the right man will come along for you. Do not be in a rush. Look at how unexpectedly your brother and I found each other. We gave love a chance to develop, and it did. I could not be happier. You are both such wonderful people. I hope that our showing affection for each other does not upset you? Is it difficult to remember we are now a family of three, not two?"

"No, certainly not. I have long wanted my brother to find someone special. He has spent so much time looking after me that he never had time to find someone to love for himself. You are both so lucky. Now I know what I want out of life."

When they sat to enjoy a few quiet hours before dinner, Darcy said, "Elizabeth, I would like to plan when we should begin to travel to meet both of our families. We have been lucky so far when we went all the way to Scotland with no problems, but the snow we have had recently makes it difficult to travel very far. We really should plan where and when to go when it begins to warm up. My nearest relatives are my Fitzwilliam uncle and aunt, the Earl and Countess of Matlock, who live near the town of Derby at the Matlock estate. That is not too far from here so we can get there fairly easily. They usually spend Christmas at Matlock, and then go to town for several months for the high season. Should I write them to ask if we might visit before they leave?"

"Fitzwilliam, will they approve of me? I am an unknown lady from a very small estate in Hertfordshire that they have never heard of. Surely, they expected you to marry someone much grander; someone with a large dowry and better connections?"  
"Yes, they did, but when they get to know you and see how happy we are, I know they will approve of you. Their younger son has been my frequent companion ever since we were young. He will be jealous he did not meet you first. I am sure he will flirt with you just to tease me to see if he can make me jealous. Richard is a Colonel in the army and has seen a lot of action in the wars against the French. He is on leave now and should be there as well. The older son, the Viscount Stewart, recently married and may be at Matlock with his wife. They also have a daughter who is the youngest. Her husband is the oldest son of an earl and I expect they will be at their estate and not at Matlock.

"We should also plan when we should go to Longbourn. Have you heard from your family?"  
"Not yet. I expect to hear from Jane any day now. I also wrote to my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner in London to find where in Derby she grew up. I told you they are my favourite relatives. You will like them and would never know my uncle is my mother's brother. They are very genteel and he is very successful in his business, which keeps him busy. He imports and exports many different goods and has had to shift much of his business from the continent to the Americas and Asia because of the wars."

Shortly after this conversation, Elizabeth received letters from both her aunt and Jane. She read Jane's letter first:

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_ I am so happy for you! I would never have thought that Mr. Darcy would ever be your husband and that he would make you so happy. I know what you are feeling as I also have good news. Only a few days after you left, Mr. Bingley returned to Netherfield, even though his sister had written that they would likely not come back at all. He visited us the same day he returned and it was as if he had never left. He came to see us every day and just before Christmas he proposed and I accepted him. We will be married in March and I desperately hope you will be able to attend. My only worry is that Father may not be able to walk me down the aisle as he is not well at all. At first, I thought I was as happy as you are, but you seem to imply there is even more happiness to come once we are man and wife! Does that mean that what Mama told me might not be completely true? I have to admit that after talking to her about the wedding night, I was worried as she said that a husband's attentions should just be tolerated. She said nothing of the great joy that you expressed. Please write me and give me more details on what I should expect._

_ All of my news is not so good. Father's health is not good. He never goes out now and barely makes it up the stairs, and only if he has someone help him. He does not look healthy at all and Mama seems to expect he will die at any moment and we will be thrown out into the hedgerows. After you left, Mr. Collins was very upset and ranted against you. I am afraid that his displeasure will result in his being unkind to us when Father dies. I am glad to say he went back to Kent but will return for his wedding. Before he left, he strutted around here as if he were already the master! I cannot think well of him and worry that Mother's fears will come true as he continues to complain about you. Lizzy, you and I will have to rescue Mama and our sisters if Father does die. I have already spoken to Charles about this and he has agreed to find them a place to live; most likely a house here in Meryton, and give them an allowance. I hated to ask him before we are even wed, but I was worried. He is the best of men and readily agreed to help them._

_ Here is some news that might surprise you; I mentioned that Mr. Collins left but will return for his wedding. Immediately after you disappeared, Mr. Collins was very upset and wondered very loudly and at great length if you were the right person for him. Charlotte Lucas happened to come to visit and learned about your disappearance. She asked me if she should invite Mr. Collins to visit Lucas Lodge to get him away from us and I agreed; in fact, I encouraged her to do just that. Imagine our surprise to learn that he had transferred his affections to her and he asked for her hand the very next day! She accepted him and they are to be wed in January. Now, I do not know what to make of our cousin, or of Charlotte. Surely, there could have been no deep feelings between them! How could she have accepted him so quickly? I do not know what to think of all this._

_Our sisters continue as before. I worry even more about Lydia and Kitty as Mother does nothing to restrain them as Father takes no interest in what they are doing. They embarrass me the way they behave with the officers. Mary continues as before, just more preaching about the excesses of their behaviour._

_ Please write soon and tell me you will come to my wedding. Charles really wants Darcy to come to stand up with him and I want you to stand up with me. Besides, I want to see those smiles on your face._

_Your loving sister,_

_Jane_

The letter from her aunt Gardiner contained exciting news as well.

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_ You cannot imagine how surprised I was to read your letter to hear of your marriage to Mr. Darcy and your now being Mistress of Pemberley. I truly hope that you are as happy as you indicate in your letter. Your father wrote of your disappearance and asked for our assistance in trying to find you as he expected you would come to London. Bennet did not come as he said his health would not permit any traveling. Is he really so ill? What is the problem? My dear husband spent days searching for you until we received your first letter. He went to that solicitor's office, but they refused to tell him anything. We were worried about you._

_ I happen to know Pemberley quite well as I grew up in Lambton, which is only about five miles from the estate. I have never been in the great house, but we used to explore some of the grounds as the curious children that we were. It is a grand estate and you are its Mistress! I still have friends in Lambton and hope to meet up with them again this summer as we are planning a trip to the north. We had hoped to leave our children with Jane, but with her expected wedding, we now plan to bring them with us. Would Mr. Darcy mind? I expect there will be lots for them to do there. Your uncle hopes to be able to get away in June or July for a few weeks, depending on the requirements of his business. I will inform you of our more detailed schedule when he can finalize his plans. If you happen to be in Lambton, ask people if they remember the Barrie family. My father owned a shop there before he moved us all to London where I met my dear husband._

_ We are so excited to hear Jane's news about her wedding and plan to attend. We have not met her Mr. Bingley, but your uncle remembers his father as they had some business dealings together a number of years ago. We are both looking forward to meeting him and expect they will be very happy._

_Your loving aunt,_

_M. Gardiner_

Elizabeth went to find her husband. "Fitzwilliam, I just received a letter from Jane. She tells me that Mr. Bingley did go back to Netherfield without his sisters just after we had been in town. You told me that you talked to him when we were in London, and it must have worked. Jane says that he went back to Netherfield and courted her assiduously."

"Yes, I did talk to him, at our club, as I had mentioned. He told me that his sisters convinced him that Miss Jane did not love him and only wanted to marry him for security for her family. I told him that he should go back to Netherfield to see for himself if she loved him. I said that if he did not go back, he would wonder for the rest of his life if he had missed his best chance at love. So, he did go back. Good for him. What happened?"

"He has asked Jane to marry and she accepted him. They will be almost as happy as we are. Oh! Thank you, my love!" With that she threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly. "You are the best of men. Thank you for listening to me. Jane said that they are getting married in March in Meryton and they want us to be there to stand up with them. Do you think we can go? I really want to be at Jane's wedding."

"I would like to stand up with Bingley; I believe we will be able to go as long as the weather co-operates. That will also give us the chance for me to show off my wonderful wife to your family and friends." Darcy kissed her then to show his pleasure.

The day after Boxing Day, Elizabeth felt familiar cramps in her stomach. As she and Darcy had enjoyed marital pleasures several times every night since they began their new closeness, she worried how he would react to her news and even if he was familiar with this normal female condition. That evening, as they entered their shared sitting room, she took him into her arms and said, "Fitzwilliam, will it be all right if tonight we just hold each other as we did when we were first married?" She was too embarrassed to tell him just what the problem was.

"Lizzy, are you all right? What is wrong? Is it something I have done?"

"Fitzwilliam, I am not sure how familiar you are with women's health issues, but we must expect this to happen every month. It is quite normal, and in a few days I will let you know when we can again find delight in our coming together again."

"Lizzy, is it your monthly courses? Do not forget that I have lived very closely with Georgie and even had to try to explain to her what was happening when she first had hers. I admit I could not find the right words and asked Mrs. Reynolds to talk to her. Of course, we can just hold each other tonight and for as long as you need. It will mean that our coming together again will be even better." With these tender words, she went in to her room where Emma was waiting to help her undress. Of course, Emma knew her condition and was very understanding.

When Darcy came in to her, she said, "I am not sure if you realize, but your holding me like this when we first married had a tremendous effect on me. At first, I was very nervous as I had never been in close contact with any man before, but I soon felt so comforted; then I felt a strange warmth that went all through me and I knew that I wanted more, but I was not sure how it would be achieved. I believe that this first stirring of desire became passion, but then I began to feel more and more admiration for you every day. It was not long before I knew I was hopelessly in love with you. You were right when you said that passion with love makes for the best physical relationship, but passion and admiration soon became love for you. I cannot thank you enough for being patient with me."

"Lizzy, in my case it was different. In Meryton, I first noticed that you were very attractive, especially when I saw your eyes shining with both enjoyment and annoyance. This made me pay more attention to you and I soon learned how intelligent and well-read you are. As soon as I appreciated that your personality was even more attractive to me than your physical beauty, I knew that I wanted you. I tried to fight it, but my attraction to you was too strong. I did not even realize how much I loved you until I rescued you that morning. At first, I saw only a woman being assaulted, but when I saw that it was you, I knew that I would do anything to keep you safe; I knew I was lost and wanted you to be part of my life forever. Now that we have become united as one, I could not live without you. I love you so very much."

With these and other tender words, they went to sleep in each other's arms, dreaming of future delights to come.


	12. Chapter 12

With their first formal dinner approaching in just a couple of days, Darcy received a letter at breakfast that made him smile. "Well, this is unexpected. You know that I wrote my Uncle and Aunt Matlock about our marriage and asked them how long they might be in Derby so we might visit them before they leave for town? My uncle writes that they cannot wait to meet you and ask if they might come here for a few days before they leave. Would you like me to invite them to come this week? I am sure they would rather meet you with just family present, so if they come right away, they could be here when our neighbours come for our New Year's Eve dinner. Matlock is not far, so an express would easily reach them today."

"Darcy, you know I am very nervous about how your family might treat me. I am very well aware that your status is much grander than mine. What will they say when they learn I am from a very small estate in Hertfordshire? I am sure they expected you would marry a lady from a titled family with a large dowry. Will they insult me, shun me, treat me like a nobody? Will they treat me like Miss Bingley does?"

"Lizzy, if they do treat you like that, then they are the ones who will be shunned, by me! You are my wife and I expect my family to give you a chance to learn why I married you and not someone like Miss Bingley. You are a gentleman's daughter, which makes us equal. If you just be yourself, I know they will come to accept and even love you. You will win over my uncle very quickly, but my aunt might take longer as she has always been more concerned with status than my uncle. I am not sure if their sons are even with them or if they will come, but Richard will love you at first sight. It will actually be best if they meet you here where you are most comfortable.

"Georgie, what do you think? Should we invite them to come this week and stay for our dinner?"

Georgiana had followed their discussion carefully, "Yes, I agree with everything you said. I hope Richard is there and will come. He is good company and should help our aunt and uncle with his enthusiasm. I am not sure about Viscount Stewart as he is more reserved than Richard, but he will likely want to be nice to us to impress his wife."

Lizzy knew she had to meet Darcy's family at some time, so agreed. Darcy said that he would send an express right away.

Just after lunch on December 29, two carriages arrived. The first carriage was very large, just as luxurious as Pemberley's. The second was much more utilitarian, and carried various valets and maids and the luggage. Pemberley footmen assisted the occupants of the first to step down and led them into the entrance hall where the guests were greeted by Mrs. Reynolds and several footmen who assisted the visitors with their winter outer wear. Mrs. Reynolds then led them into the main sitting room where the Darcys waited.

Darcy affectionately greeted each of his guests, and then turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, may I introduce my uncle, the Earl of Matlock; my aunt, the Countess of Matlock; my cousin, the Viscount Stewart Fitzwilliam; his wife, the Viscountess Helen Fitzwilliam; and finally, my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. My wife, Elizabeth Darcy." Elizabeth gave each of them a very polite curtsy and received polite bows and curtsies in return.

Each guest made polite replies except for the Colonel. "Darcy, where did you find such a beauty! If I had met her first, you would not have had a chance. My dear cousin, are there more ladies like you where you come from?"

"Colonel, my father's estate is in Hertfordshire, and I am but one of five sisters. The eldest and youngest of my sisters are held to be the most attractive, so, it could not have been my appearance that attracted Mr. Darcy. It must have been something else, but I am not sure what it was."

"Darcy, when are you going back to Hertfordshire? I will go with you so I can meet some of these fine ladies."

Elizabeth was greatly enjoying this repartee with the Colonel. "Colonel, Mr. Darcy said you had a winning way about you and were quite successful against the French, but now I am not sure if he said it was against the French army or the French ladies."

On hearing these words, the Earl, the Viscount, and Darcy all burst out laughing, while all the ladies giggled behind their hands. The Earl said, "Richard, you have met your match, and then some. Does the army teach you when you should just make a strategic advance backwards so you can live to battle another day? I believe this is that time. You are lucky that a battle of wits does not draw blood or you would be making a great mess on Darcy's floor."

Richard admitted to himself that it had been a long time since he met someone as beautiful and quick-witted as Mrs. Darcy. "Darcy, if you were not my cousin, I would call you out so I could console your grieving widow."

"Colonel, you would not have any chance of success in your duel unless it involved the use of words only. I believe my husband is invincible otherwise." Elizabeth took her husband's arm and smiled up at him, showing them all where her heart lay. Elizabeth knew that they had gone far enough. "Mrs. Reynolds, I think it is time that you showed everyone to their rooms so they can refresh themselves. Then please come down and we will have a light luncheon." She gave them a collective curtsy as them went up.

When the Earl and Countess were alone, she said, "Mrs. Darcy has beauty, brains, and a quick wit, but I wonder who her people are and who are her connections. We know very little about her."

The Earl replied, "My dear, her father is a landed gentleman and she is certainly a well-bred lady. Her manners are impeccable and she was not afraid of challenging and besting Richard even on their first meeting. Do you know any ladies who could best Richard in a battle of wits so easily? I do not. Did you see how she and Darcy look at each other? She has obviously made him very happy. I am just glad that he finally found someone suitable who makes him happy. I think we should accept her as she is and not worry that he could have found someone with better connections. I think we should give her a chance as she will not embarrass us, no matter who her family is."

"I believe you are right. I like her very much already. Have you ever seen Darcy smile so much before? If she can make him smile like that, I agree we should just welcome her into the family. It will be up to us to make sure she is accepted in town. Everyone will accept her then, except for all of the frustrated mothers who wanted him for their daughters. Of course, your sister Catherine will never accept her as she was so desperate to have him marry Anne. Perhaps now she will look for someone else."

The discussion between the Viscount and Viscountess was quite similar to that of his parents. He also said that he could not recall when he had last seen Darcy smile.

When Richard entered his room, his batman Jones was putting away his dress uniform. "Jones, you missed the best battle of wits that I just had with Darcy's wife. She is marvelous: beautiful, polite, and very clever. I believe she may have bested me, but I will never admit it. That is exactly the type of woman I want to marry when we finally beat Napoleon and I can retire. Darcy is a very lucky man."

Jones had been the Colonel's batman for many years and could not recall him ever being so enthusiastic about a woman. He decided he would listen to the gossip among the Pemberley staff to find out what they thought about her.

"Jones, after lunch, I will need to ride to clear my head, so have my riding clothes ready. I will need to try out one of Darcy's best horses as mine are at Matlock. I believe he has several horses that are coming along quite well."

Luncheon was a lively affair even though Richard did not challenge Elizabeth again. The talk was mainly between Darcy and his relatives as there was much news to catch up on. After everyone was finished eating, Richard said, "Darcy I have not had much exercise recently and I need a good ride. I know it is cold, but it will be refreshing. Are you up to it? Stewart, interested? Father?"

The earl said he needed to rest, but the three younger men agreed to go. After they had gone out, the Earl went up and Elizabeth invited the ladies to the music room as she praised Georgiana's playing. When Georgiana pleaded that she did not like to perform to an audience, Lizzy put her arm around her and said, "Georgie, you are very good. You had no trouble at our Christmas party, although that was only for the children. At some point in time, you will need to be able to play for company, so what better company than this? We are all family here. Please."

The Countess was again impressed with Elizabeth as Georgiana was persuaded to sit at the piano while Elizabeth turned the pages for her. She knew how shy her niece had always been and marveled at how Elizabeth seemed to know how to persuade her, as she herself had not been successful in spite of her many attempts to get her to play before an audience. After playing several pieces, the ladies had tea and took up their needlework while chatting.

After the men had returned from their ride and everyone gathered in the sitting room waiting for dinner, Darcy said, "Ladies, would you care for a glass of sherry? For the men, I have something special. We were married in Dumfries and I found the most interesting whiskey there. It is made by a local distiller who makes only small batches. He ages it for years in charred oak casks, so it is very difficult to find. I like its flavour." He poured small glasses for them and they sniffed it, admiring its smoky aroma.

The Earl spoke, "I like it; it tastes both smoky and peaty. If you can, I would appreciate buying some of this myself. But you said you were married in Scotland? I did not know that and feel there is a story there. Will you tell us?"

Darcy said, "Yes, it is quite interesting, but it is too long to start now. I will tell it at dinner, if my wife does not object. After all, it involves her family." Elizabeth looked at him and shrugged her approval. Just then the butler came in to announce dinner, so they went in as couples. The Earl gave his arm to Elizabeth and Darcy went in with his aunt. Richard gallantly offered his arm to Georgiana, who willingly accepted it.

At dinner, as their wine glasses had been filled, Darcy rose and said, "May I offer a toast to my lovely bride who has made me very happy." Everyone rose and wished her well.

Then the Earl stood and said, "As the senior member of this family, I would like to welcome the newest addition and can only say that the Countess and I are convinced you two will be very happy. Our congratulations to you both."

Darcy said, "Thank you all for this. Now our tale. You heard Mrs. Darcy say that she is one of five daughters. What she did not say is that their estate is entailed to the male line, so, without any brothers, on her father's demise the estate will pass to a distant cousin. You may know this cousin as he happens to be Lady Catherine's parson, William Collins. While I was in Hertfordshire helping my friend Bingley get established on the estate he had leased there, Collins visited his cousins and said that his esteemed benefactress had told him to go find a wife from among his cousins so they would not completely lose the estate when Collins inherits it.

"He first set his sights on Miss Jane, the oldest, who, as Elizabeth said, is held to be the most attractive woman in Hertfordshire. I certainly do not agree with this statement as I married the most attractive one. Fortunately for her, my friend Bingley had already singled her out for his attentions. If you have met Bingley, you know he is one of the most amiable men in England. Miss Jane Bennet is one of the nicest ladies you will ever meet, so they will make a great couple and he has already proposed and has been accepted. They are to be married in March.

"Then Collins looked at the second oldest, Miss Elizabeth. If you know Collins, you know he is one of the most ridiculous men in England, certainly not among the brightest. He would have made Miss Elizabeth's life too unbearable to consider. She is one hundred times more intelligent than he is and I never heard him say even one statement that made any sense at all. I will certainly give him credit for his ability to use one hundred words when ten would have sufficed."

"As the Bennet estate of Longbourn neighbours Bingley's Netherfield estate, we were frequently together at many events and she had already captured my heart. When I heard that her father had insisted that she accept Collins, I could not believe how he could have done that as he knows how intelligent she is as he had personally taught her for her whole life. She is very well educated and has read every book in their library, which is quite extensive. Mr. Bennet is also quite intelligent and knew how mismatched they were, but he was worried about his family's future when he died. As Elizabeth is not yet 21, he would have been able to force her to marry her cousin, no matter what she wanted.

"I knew I had to act quickly, so I asked her to marry me instead of Collins. I guess she thought that I would be the lesser of the two evils, so she accepted me."

Here Elizabeth took over, "Now, Mr. Darcy, I would never consider you to be any kind of evil, although you would make quite a handsome devil." Everyone laughed merrily at this witticism. "I admit that I had not had enough time to appreciate just how much I admired him, but he has been very patient with me and now I love him with all my heart. Sorry, Colonel Fitzwilliam, you missed your chance as there is a very small possibility that I might have considered you over my cousin if I had met you instead of your cousin." Richard laughed so hard at this sally that he nearly spat out the wine he had been sipping. He was choking on it and Darcy had to go to him to slap him on his back until he could breathe again.

When Richard could talk again, he said, "I yield! I yield! Darcy, your wife is a treasure."

Darcy took over the narrative again, "Elizabeth had to escape her home with nothing but the clothes on her back, so Georgiana had to shop for her in town and lend her some things. We quickly left town before her father could find her and we came to Pemberley, then Scotland where their marriage laws are not so strict. As you might be able to tell, I have not regretted one minute of our actions, even if they appear to be intemperate to anyone who does not know the full story."

The Earl was puzzled. "Why on earth would Mr. Bennet not accept you as a better alternative than Collins? Surely he knew your position and income? I do not understand."

"He and his family did not care for me and would not have believed I would ever marry Elizabeth. I admit that I did not make a good impression when I first went to Hertfordshire as I did not realize how different small-town attitudes are from those found among the upper crust in town. I had been in a bad mood for a very different reason when I first went there and did not mix well with the local population. It was completely my own fault. I did not dare risk asking him in case he would have refused me."

While the youngest ladies appeared to find this tale romantic, Richard had a puzzled look on his face. He suspected there was more to the story than what they had been told, but he did not ask. The talk during the rest of the dinner was more general and light-hearted, so everyone had a good time. When the ladies left the table, the men enjoyed cigars and more of the special scotch whiskey. After the men had rejoined the ladies in the music room, Elizabeth again asked Georgiana to play, but she said she would only if Elizabeth would play and sing first, which she did. Georgiana then played, quietly at first, but more enthusiastically as she gained confidence. Finding that Lady Helen also played, she was prevailed upon to take the seat next. She proved to be quite competent as well.

When everyone went up, Darcy went into Lizzy's room and took up his position in bed beside her. She asked, "Do you think your family accepts me?"

"Oh, yes, now they see what a great couple we make. You made Richard your slave for life. I have never him so soundly defeated at his own game, but you did it so nicely that even he enjoyed losing."

Darcy was surprised when Lizzy rolled toward him and began to kiss him. "My love, are you sure? Are you no longer indisposed?"

"I am sure, so just kiss me and love me. I want us to be together as one."

"So do I, my love, so do I."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Lizzy woke first, as she usually did, and put her arms around her husband. She loved waking with him beside her. She gently moved her hands over his body, admiring his muscles, and feeling the stirrings in her loins as she touched him. When her hands moved to his lower region, she found that her touches were affecting him as well. She could tell by his movements that he was waking up. She moved to lie on top of him, loving the skin-to-skin contact. She began to move her hips on him.

"Lizzy, my love. You can wake me like this any time you want." She slid down just a bit until they were positioned just right. Nothing further needed to be said, they knew how to show their love without using words.

Afterwards, they lay together until their breathing returned to normal. Lizzy was the first to speak, "I never dreamt that married life could be so wonderful. I love you so much that your body makes me want to do things I never imagined. I know what you mean by love enhancing passion, and passion enhancing love. Do all married couples feel like we do? I cannot imagine my parents having these sensations; they certainly do not show much love between them."

"I believe that in all good marriages, both husband and wife enjoy this perfect bliss, at least at first. By good marriages I mean where they marry for love and not those that are arranged just for convenience or to unite two families. With arranged marriages, they may not experience this unbelievable ecstasy at all; perhaps that is why lovers are often taken outside marriage in those situations. They likely feel they are missing something with their spouses. I believe that every person has a very deep-seated need to love and be loved."

"When you say 'at least at first,' does that mean that our love and our love-making will change with time? I want what we have never to change. Even when we are old and gray, I want to be able to make you happy and for you to make me happy, but I suppose that as we slow down, our love-making will be slower to develop. We may not always feel this urgency, but the utter bliss will still be there."

"Lizzy, when we have children, the demands on our time will be greater so we may not be able to have as many of these moments of complete peace and satisfaction. However, the times when we will be able to make love will be even sweeter and more cherished. But now, my love, I am famished and need food to make sure I will be able to keep up with you. I would never want to disappoint you." Darcy said this last with a chuckle.

After they had risen, dressed, and gone down to breakfast, the maids went into their rooms to make up the beds. While they never said anything, they both saw the stains on the sheets and smiled. By now, they well knew what those stains indicated.

When they entered the breakfast room, Richard was already there. He looked at their smiling faces and could not restrain himself from his teasing. "Do your smiles mean that you two are still acting like newly-weds? You are going to make me blush. Darcy, I am jealous of your luck and obvious happiness; I wish you would not make me feel worse than I already do. I may have to go out to find myself a wife who can comfort this poor love-sick soldier."

Elizabeth laughed as she blushed. She went to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning to you, too, Richard. See, my husband has produced so much love in me that I even have the tiniest bit left over for you. Who could not feel happy with such a beautiful sunny morning?"

"So, it is the sunshine that makes you happy, is it? Hah! I do not know what you did to my serious and sober cousin to make him smile so much. If I could bottle and sell whatever it is, I could make a fortune and I would not have to look for a woman with a good dowry."

By now Darcy had taken a plate full of food and sat down. "Richard, I never knew that the love of a good woman could change a man so much. I highly recommend it; go find yourself a wife. You will find the sun shines brighter and all colours are sharper. People are even nicer; even the gloomiest old soldier will find that he will be happy when he is bested so easily by just a slip of a beautiful woman." All three of them laughed at this sally.

"Just because I might have not have decisively won one or two small battles, the war is not over yet! Just you wait; I am merely regrouping my forces."

The Viscount and his wife came in then, followed by Georgiana, who said, "Is that laughter I hear so early? You know, for so many years my brother was so quiet, but lately he is a completely different person. Now we have fun and laughter, thanks to my new sister." She went to Elizabeth and kissed her cheek, then did the same to Darcy.

Richard said, "What, little cousin, none for me? Have I been supplanted in your affections so easily?"

Georgie then went to him and kissed his cheek as well. "I guess I can find one more for you, you old grouch." She laughed as she said this. Again, Richard was surprised at the change in his cousin, who had always been so shy.

Viscountess Helen was watching all of this interplay with amazement. "Stewart, I had never imagined you had such fascinating relatives. I have never seen any other family show so much fun and love. Mrs. Darcy, you will have to tell me your secret, as I believe it is completely to your credit."

"Please call me Elizabeth as we are cousins now. I will tell you later as we ladies cannot possibly let the men know all of our secrets. You have to promise not to tell your husband, no matter how much he pleads and teases you. Georgie, you will need to learn, as well. Your time will come."

After they had all eaten, the men went out to ride while the ladies went to the music room so they could practice. The Earl and Countess had not yet come down. As Georgiana began to play a quiet tune, Elizabeth said, "Helen, you asked how I could have brought happiness to our little family; it is easy. I admit that when I first married Darcy, I did not love him as much as I do now. I thought only of his good points and showed him only love. I never let a bitter word escape my lips; when I was not happy with something, I merely vowed to myself to work to change things very slowly. I learned what made him happy and gave that to him.

"Georgie, this is not fit for your maiden ears, but just listen and remember. Never tell your brother about this conversation. I do not know how I learned what I did, but it works, at least with my husband. Remember that men have greater physical needs than women. They need to feel important. If a wife is very nice to her husband and is very gentle with him, he will begin to be nice to her in return. Love is something that is returned, so we must show love for our husbands in every way possible. A wife needs to satisfy her husband as often as she can, even if he does not appear to want to be with her at first. Just being close to her will do surprising things for him. Separate bedrooms are the worst idea ever. Being physically close enhances love."

Helen appeared to be puzzled. "But if a husband uses his own bedroom every night, what should we do?"

"Go to him. Say you are cold or that you miss him. Make no demands; just hold him. Tell him that you love him and want to be with him. Make him believe that he is the most important man in the world. Be patient with him, but very gently let him know what pleases you. Even though I have known only one man, I am sure that no man can resist his wife when she is holding him in a loving embrace. Even if it is the wrong time of the month, let him know this and ask him just to hold you during your time of indisposition."

Helen sat pensively, while Georgie seemed confused. She vowed to ask for more details from Lizzy when they were alone.

That day and the next passed quickly, with much laughter and fun. As the dinner for their neighbours was scheduled for New Year's Eve, everyone dressed early to be ready for their guests. They expected about 20 for dinner, including the Fitzwilliams and the Darcys. Elizabeth wore her nicest new dress that had been made in Lambton, while Georgiana wore a dress she had recently had made in town. Everyone looked very elegant, with Richard in his full-dress uniform as a Colonel in His Majesty's Army, which was very impressive, sabre and all.

The first neighbours to arrive were the Burleighs, consisting of the parents, a married daughter with husband, Nettleton, and two unmarried sons. Two other couples made up the full party, as one of these couples, the Fishers, were accompanied by a son and a daughter. The final couple, the Clarks, were older and had no children living nearby. All of their guests were very impressed, first with meeting Mrs. Darcy, then the Earl and Countess, then the Colonel. When they had all arrived, they gathered in the largest sitting room where Richard immediately went to the Fishers and began to chat with them. Both Darcy and Elizabeth noticed that Miss Fisher appeared to be very pleased to receive his attention. Georgiana was surrounded by the three unmarried gentlemen, which caused Darcy to bristle until Elizabeth put a gentle hand on his arm. They did not need to speak to understand the messages they were both conveying.

Lizzy and Georgie had thought carefully about the seating arrangement at dinner. Darcy, of course, sat at the head, with the Countess at his right hand and Mrs. Burleigh on his left. Next to the Countess was Mr. Clark, then Viscountess Helen. Next to Mrs. Burleigh was Viscount Stewart, then Mrs. Clark. Elizabeth sat at the far end with the Earl on her right and Mr. Burleigh on her left. They sat Richard between Miss Fisher and Mrs. Nettleton and Georgiana between one of the Burleigh sons and the Fisher son. On the other side of Miss Fisher was the other Burleigh son. When Darcy noticed how Richard was conveniently sitting next to the only unmarried lady and Georgiana was between two unmarried sons, he raised his eyebrows at his wife, but she just smiled sweetly back at him.

This seating arrangement appeared to satisfy everyone as the conversation was lively, especially among the unmarried guests as they all just happened to be seated next to one another. The Earl and Countess, as the ranking guests, were seated on the right of the hosts. The Burleighs were seated on the hosts' left sides, being the next important land owner in the neighbourhood after Darcy.

When they were all seated, the Earl, as the ranking person, stood and made a toast to the newlywed Darcys, then added that there were two other new couples who had recently married. He extended his toast to his own son and his wife, then to the Nettletons. He added, "Now we old married couples can think back many years to remember when we were newly wed and looking forward to the future, just as these six young ones are. That leaves only six here who have yet to find their perfect mate; so, as a final toast, to their futures! May they also find happiness!" All the married people raised their glasses to the six unmarrieds.

When they had finished eating, Elizabeth stood and said, "Ladies, shall we retire so the gentlemen can enjoy their port and cigars while deciding how to solve the large problems in the world?" Everyone smiled at her words. "Gentlemen, we will be in the music room, ready to delight your ears when you are ready to come to us."

When the gentlemen rejoined the ladies, the Viscountess Helen was playing the piano with her mother turning pages for her. Lizzy was quietly talking to Georgie, trying to convince her to play. "We will find an easy piece for you to start with. Just ignore everyone and play for your own enjoyment. I will turn the pages for you." When Helen rose, Lizzy led Georgie to the piano and said, "Concentrate on the music. You can play this one with your eyes closed." Georgiana did close her eyes when she played as she knew this piece very well. She learned back while she played, obviously immersed in the music; not even noticing that Lizzy did turn the pages at the appropriate times.

When she finished that number, she seemed to come awake, opening her eyes and seeing everyone engrossed with her playing. They applauded enthusiastically and Lizzy kissed her cheek. Both Darcy and Richard followed Lizzy's example, amazed that this girl who had been so shy was actually performing for a large audience. As Georgie could not be convinced to play any more numbers, Lizzy sat and played and sang several songs. She was followed by the other ladies who were eager to show off their talents.

As midnight approached, Darcy whispered to Lizzy what he planned to do. Just before the hour, he asked for everyone's attention, and then said, "There is an old Roman custom that is only sometimes followed here in England. At the stroke of midnight, I intend to kiss my bride and I invite anyone else who is so inclined to join us in kissing someone special." As soon as they heard the first stroke of the clock, he held Lizzy tightly and lightly kissed her on her lips. The other two newly-wed couples followed suit, then the older married couples did the same. Although nothing had been said about those who were not married, Richard kissed Georgie on her cheek, and then went to his mother to do the same, then to Lady Helen. Next, he looked expectantly at Miss Fisher and, as she blushed at him, he kissed her on her cheek. Immediately after this, both young ladies had had their cheeks soundly attended to by all the unmarried men.

When everyone seemed to be finished, the Earl said, with a smile, "Now that Darcy has had us all act so inappropriately, I hope you young people all realize that you have to wait until next New Year's Eve before you will be allowed to repeat this performance?" As everyone chuckled at this, they realized just how out of the normal their kissing had been. However, no one seemed to mind.

As they were leaving, Mr. Burleigh said, "I want to thank the Darcys for making this celebration so memorable, but it is late and it is time that we went home." Even though his sons seemed to be reluctant to end the evening, they all began to leave. They were followed by all of the visitors, leaving only the Darcys and Fitzwilliams. The Earl said goodnight and he and his family went up, followed by Georgiana.

When the Earl and Countess went up, the Earl said, "May I visit you tonight?"

"Yes, please. Did that midnight kiss affect you as it did me?"

"We will see, won't we?"

Darcy and Elizabeth were the last to go up. As they were going up, Lizzy said, "Darcy, that was very daring to invite everyone to kiss at midnight. Would you have ever even thought of doing that before we married? Were you upset that Georgie received so many kisses?"

"Lizzy, you have changed me so much. I could never have thought about doing that before. You have brought so much life into Pemberley. As for Georgie, I watched her and she was kissed most chastely, and only brief kisses on her cheeks. I saw how much she enjoyed the attention. I was ready to step in if anyone went too far and I saw that Richard was doing the same. It is fortunate that no one tried to take too much advantage of the situation as they would have been dealt with very quickly." He took her arm and said, "Now I am ready to continue our own celebrations."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, when Darcy and Elizabeth entered the breakfast room, Richard was there by himself. "Darcy, Elizabeth, I am afraid to guess why you both look so happy in the morning. It must be the good Pemberley water. I am going to make a point of drinking more water so I can see if it affects me the same way. Maybe I should bottle it and give it to the French so they will die happy?"

Just then his brother and his wife entered. Both were smiling as well. "Oh, no! Another happy couple! I cannot stand it. Darcy, what have you done to my brother?" He looked at Darcy, then Elizabeth, who had a smug grin on her face. "Elizabeth! Was it you? What magic have you worked on my brother?"

Next to enter were his parents, then Georgiana; he immediately saw that his parents were both smiling, mirroring the faces of the Viscount and Viscountess. "Not my parents, too! I cannot stand this."

The Earl looked puzzled, "Richard, what are you going on about? And good morning to everyone. I hope you all had a good night's sleep. I know I certainly did."

Richard replied, "First Darcy and Elizabeth come in with big smiles; then Stewart and Helen; now you two! I just cannot understand what is happening!"

His brother said, "Richard, perhaps you should marry and find out for yourself. There is nothing like a good woman to put smiles on a man's face. We might be able to find just one woman in all of England who might accept you; that is, if we look hard enough. Perhaps a blind lady with a dowry?" Everyone laughed at this, except for Richard.

"Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, when are you going to Hertfordshire? If there are four more sisters anything like you, I might be able to convince one of them to look at an old soldier, even if she is not too blind."

Elizabeth stopped laughing long enough to answer. "My oldest sister is getting married in March, to Mr. Bingley. Have you met him? The next oldest is too religious for you; you would be the death of her when she tried to get you to see the light. The youngest two are very silly, but they do love red coats. The youngest, Lydia, is hopeless, but Catherine is a possibility, except that her eyesight is very good. Your red coat would have to blind her to everything else."

The Earl could not hold back, "Richard, you should know by now not to try to fence with Mrs. Darcy unless you are holding your sabre."

Richard looked interested in what Elizabeth said, "I have met Bingley; quite a jolly chap. If your oldest sister is anything like you, he will not have a chance. If I can get leave, I would like to go to their wedding, if you can secure an invitation for me."

"My oldest sister, Jane, is a great beauty; everyone says so. She is the nicest of us all and has never said an unkind word about anything or anyone in her whole life. She and Mr. Bingley will make a perfect couple and will never have a dispute over anything. If you have met Mr. Bingley, I am sure they will be delighted to invite you. I will even promise not to say too many unfriendly things about you; although I am not good at telling untruths. You will have to wear your red coat everywhere, though."

Richard looked wistful, "If Miss Catherine is anything at all like you, I know we will get along just fine. I will even try to be charming with her, not my normal grumpy self."

After breakfast, the men went out riding as the day was again cold, but sunny. Elizabeth said, "Ladies, what should we do today? It is nice and sunny, so should we go into Lambton to check out the shops, or would you like to stay in and go to the music room?" Helen said, "I have never been in Lambton; I would like to visit it and see what shops they have." As every one of them was in a good mood, they agreed to Helen's wish. Elizabeth ordered a carriage for them while they all went up to get ready to go out.

When they arrived in Lambton, one of the footmen assisted them all to get out and Elizabeth said to the coachman, "Jameson, we will be a while here. Is there somewhere you can take the horses and coachmen?"

"That is very kind of you to consider us, Mrs. Darcy. I will take the carriage to the stable behind the inn. The boys will be warm there. Just ask one of the footmen to let us know when you are ready to go home. They will accompany you, of course."

"Be sure to get them some refreshments. Does Pemberley have an account with the inn?"

"Yes, Ma'am, thank you. We will be fine." As with all of the Pemberley staff, Jameson could not say enough good about the new Mrs. Darcy.

The ladies entered the shop where Elizabeth had bought the cloth for her new dresses. The shopkeeper, Mrs. Gordon, immediately recognized Mrs. and Miss Darcy and curtsied very politely to them, "Mrs. Darcy, Miss Darcy, welcome back. Are you completely satisfied with your dresses? What can I show you today?"

"Mrs. Gordon, this is Mr. Darcy's aunt, the Countess of Matlock, and her daughter, the Viscountess. This is their first time in Lambton, so they just want to see what interesting things you might have. Yes, I received some nice compliments about my new dress."

Mrs. Gordon was very impressed with having such grand ladies in her shop and gave them another deep curtsy. "My Ladies, please feel free to look around. I just received some bolts of very nice material that might be of interest to you." She motioned to one of her assistants to bring out that fabric from the back. "If you would care to look at these bolts of cloth?"

Helen was quite impressed with one of the bolts, "Elizabeth, Georgiana, I love this cloth. It would make up into a very nice day dress. So would this one. Oh, yes! What do you think, Mother?" All the other three ladies agreed on her selections, so she said, "Give me enough of each to make up dresses. Do you know how many yards that would be? Be generous as we are from Derby and may not be able to get here easily to buy more if I am short on material."

As the selected material was being prepared, the ladies continued to look at other items, and all of the three youngest ladies bought a number of items. Viscountess Helen asked Mrs. Gordon, "I am surprised at the very nice items you have here. Why is that? Lambton is a very small town."

"Yes, indeed it is, My Lady, but we sell many items to the local gentry when they cannot go to town to shop. Of course, I am very pleased to stock whatever might be needed by them. I make sure that I carry only the best quality for them. They must be pleased at what I carry as they do frequent my shop quite often."

The Countess said, "We do not have an account here, but will you send the bill to the Earl of Matlock in Matlock, here in Derbyshire? For everything. Mrs. Darcy, please let me do this; you might consider it as a belated wedding gift. I am very pleased to see Mr. Darcy so happy."

"That is very kind of you, My Lady; I thank you."

Mrs. Gordon said, "Of course, I will send the account to you, My Lady. I assume one of your footmen will take the packages when they are ready?"

As the ladies were getting ready to leave, Elizabeth went up to Mrs. Gordon, "Mrs. Gordon, I just learned that my aunt, Madeline Gardiner, is from Lambton. Her father owned a shop here before they went to London. Her name was Barrie then."

"Madeline Barrie? Maddy Barrie! I certainly remember her. We grew up together and were great friends. My husband and I bought this shop from her father when he moved. He helped us a lot. Will Maddy be coming to visit any time soon? What an amazing coincidence!"

"She married my mother's brother Edward Gardiner. He is doing very well in town. They plan to visit us this summer, so she will come to see you then. I must go now as the ladies are ready. Thank you very much for your attention, Mrs. Gordon."

"No. Thank you for bringing your guests here. I am very grateful for your business."

They left the shop and wandered down the street to the square. As Georgiana walked beside her aunt, Elizabeth and Helen walked behind them. Helen said quietly, "Elizabeth, I am so happy for your advice yesterday. I waited for my husband to come to me, but when he did not come, I went to his bed and said I was cold and asked him to warm me up. I did what you said, just held him. It worked precisely as you said and one thing led to another. This morning when we woke up, he was holding me and I did not discourage him from further attentions. I was horribly embarrassed when Richard joked about us looking so happy; he must have known what we were doing just before we came down. Was it so obvious to everyone? Oh, Elizabeth, I owe you so much for your advice. Before last night, I was not sure if I loved Stewart, but now I am sure that I do. If there is anything I can ever do for you, please do not hesitate to ask. I owe you so much now. I am completely happy!"

"Helen, you owe me nothing. I am just glad my advice worked. Someday I will tell you the story of our marriage and you will understand how I learned what I recommended, but not yet. I will suggest that you continue to go to him if he does not come to you and do exactly what you did. Darcy once said that love enhances passion, but I believe that passion also enhances love."

After they had wandered around the square, they decided they needed warm refreshments, so when Georgiana said that the pastry shop was quite good, they went in. Again, the proprietor recognized them and greeted them very warmly, "Mrs. Darcy, Miss Darcy, welcome. May I offer you some tea? I have a very nice blend you might like."

"Yes, please, and bring us a selection of your pastries." The Elizabeth quietly added, "Our footmen must be cold. Please look after them."

The Countess and Helen were surprised to hear Elizabeth say that, "My dear, why are you concerned about your footmen? Surely they can look after themselves?"

"One thing I have learned since coming to Pemberley is that Mr. Darcy takes very good care of all of his staff and tenants. In return, they take very good care of us; they look after us much better than their actual duties require. He would be very disappointed in me if I did not look after their welfare and I would never want to disappoint him. It is not difficult for me as we did the same on my father's estate in Hertfordshire, but we had far fewer staff and tenants than we do here. What makes it extra easy for me is that I like them and they seem to like me in return. I have yet to meet any staff member who is anything but very polite and completely competent. It helps that the housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds, has been there for many years and is highly respected by everyone."

Elizabeth's words had a great impact on both the Countess and Helen as they had just never thought about how they treated their staff. Georgiana realized that they did treat their staff very well; much better than others of her acquaintance, but she had not thought about the benefits that would result from doing this. Helen's experience was quite different in that, in her experience, people basically ignored their staff and expected them to do whatever was required without further consideration. As she realized how good Elizabeth's other suggestions had been, she vowed to take this advice to heart as well.

The ladies all agreed that both the tea blend and the pastries were very good and they all complimented the proprietor. Elizabeth asked about the tea blend and she thought that she would ask Mrs. Reynolds to buy some for their use. She wanted to increase their trade with Lambton merchants in any case.


	15. Chapter 15

When they got back to Pemberley, they found that the men had just returned as well, cold but pleased with their ride. They had seen several deer and Darcy decided to ask his gamekeeper if they should shoot one or two to reduce the damage to the crops that the deer would cause the next summer. When he found that the gamekeeper was in full agreement with this plan, he asked his guests if they would be interested in joining him to hunt deer. They endorsed this plan wholeheartedly, so they decided to stay at Pemberley for a few extras days so they could help Darcy reduce the deer population in the Pemberley woods.

None of the ladies had any regrets about the Fitzwilliams staying at Pemberley. Both the Countess and Helen enjoyed the company of both Elizabeth and Georgiana and welcomed the chance to get to know the new Mrs. Darcy better. Georgiana and Helen spent hours at the piano, helping each other in their practices. Elizabeth spent a lot of time with the Countess, learning about their family and its history. In turn, she described her family and her previous life in Hertfordshire.

The next morning, after the gentlemen had gone out to hunt, Helen again sought out Elizabeth and blushingly thanked her for her excellent advice. She shyly said that, last night while she and her husband had first gone into their separate bedrooms, he quickly came to her and did not even offer an excuse for doing so. After, when he seemed about to leave for his own room, she said that she held him and asked him not to go, just to hold her. He did not leave and they fell asleep together. When they awoke in the morning, she said that he again "made her feel wonderful." She gushed, "Oh, Elizabeth, I cannot believe what a difference your advice has made. For the first couple of months of our marriage, I did not get any real satisfaction with my husband. Now, I can barely wait for us to be together. He is now so gentle, so tender, so patient! All that I have to do is to hold him and tell him how much I love him, and what a wonderful husband he is. Are all men like this?"

"Helen, I have known only one man so I do not know if all men are like this. I only know what worked with my husband. All that I did was to treat him as I wanted to be treated. It might be that all people, men and women, have a basic need to be loved and to feel important for the one they love. Was I wrong when I first spoke about this when Georgiana was with us? As an unmarried maiden, she is not supposed to know about the physical aspects of marriage, but I thought that a bit of knowledge might help her when she marries. I wish I had been told more before I married; it would have made the beginnings of my marriage easier."

"Mine, also, but now my marriage is so good! I love Stewart more than ever. What is that noise? It sounds as if the men have returned."

They went to greet the hunters who had just come in. All the men were smiling at their success, except for Stewart. Helen went to him and asked, "How was the hunt?"

"Very successful. We got two nice bucks, so venison for dinner today. Richard got one and Father got the other one. I had a shot, but missed. Darcy could have shot next, but he deferred to Father, who did not miss. Richard made a very difficult shot. I cannot understand if he is such a good shot, why have we not beaten the French yet?"

Helen kissed him on the cheek, even though they were all together. "My dear, I am sure that next time you will not miss. You were just unlucky today." Stewart stood up straighter when she said this.

Elizabeth went up to Darcy, "Did you really hold back so our guests would be successful? I thought that men always wanted to be the successful hunter?"

"No, no. I just was not quite ready, but my uncle was. He did not miss."

The Earl said, "Darcy, if that is what you say now, we will have to take your word that you were just not quite ready; but I thank you for allowing me that shot. It will be good eating for sure. The best tasting food is what you have gathered yourself."

As the men went up to change, Elizabeth said to them, "When you come down, we can have tea and refreshments in the sitting room. Ladies, shall we?" She nodded to a footman, who went to order the refreshments from the kitchen.

When the ladies were seated, the Countess said, "Even though men all seem to like to hunt, I do not even want to think about it. This is something I simply cannot fathom. Oh, well, as long as they are enjoying themselves and not getting into trouble, I suppose we just have to put up with them.

"Helen, my dear, I notice that Stewart seems to have been in a very good mood since we have been here; much better than he was at Matlock. He is also paying a lot more attention to you. Is there something different here?"

Helen was very embarrassed by these words from her mother-in-law, as she knew very well what was different, but she could never admit what it was. "I am not sure, My Lady. Are you saying he seems to be happier here?" She blushed quite red and looked for help from Elizabeth. The Countess noticed her glance and knew something was up between them.

"Mrs. Darcy, perhaps you might know, even though our acquaintance is very recent and you yourself are recently married into the family?"

Elizabeth knew that she had to protect Helen, so she looked directly at the Countess and said, innocently, "I am sure I do not know; perhaps it is just the change of location. As we are both newly wed, I cannot imagine either of us could have learned much about pleasing our husbands yet. Perhaps it just takes a bit of time before husbands and wives really get to know each other?"

The Countess looked at each of them and smiled, appreciating Elizabeth's discretion and obvious intelligence and reticence. She wondered what Elizabeth had told Helen to do, but she thought she knew. She was beginning to like Darcy's wife more and more, and decided she would help her enter London society as much as she could.

Just then the men entered, still boisterous at the success of their hunt. The husbands each went to their wives and Richard sat by Georgiana. "Well, little one, does this man-talk about hunting and killing upset you? You are smiling so it must not. Did we miss some interesting talk while we were cleaning up?"

Georgiana smiled shyly at him, "Just woman talk, Richard, I am sure you do not want to hear the details. It might have been only about lace and fashions, which I will tell you all about, if you really want to know." Everyone laughed aloud at this, but the three husbands were even more curious about what had been said; it was certainly not about lace and fashions. Both Darcy and Richard admired the changes they noticed with their ward, who had previously been so shy.

Richard could not pass up on this chance, "Darcy, I believe you married a witch, as innocent little Georgie has obviously been bewitched by someone. They stole her innocence and replaced it with what we see before us."

Elizabeth saw her opening, "Now, Richard, surely you do not believe in witches? If you did, I know your regiment would consist only of witches who would cast spells on the French; or is that how you have been so successful against them? Are you planning to recruit me? How would I look in a scarlet uniform? I did not realize your uniforms came with skirts!" She smiled at him.

Again, everyone thoroughly enjoyed this verbal sparring, and Richard just shook his head. The ladies then entertained everyone with music, and the Earl and Countess invited the Darcys to come to Matlock for a week's visit before the Fitzwilliams went to town for the spring season. They decided that the first week of February would be best.

After the Fitzwilliams left, Pemberley seemed very quiet. Darcy kept busy with his steward and tenants getting ready for spring planting, planning what crops would be planted in which fields. Elizabeth and Georgiana were also busy, making calls on tenants who had health problems and taking baskets of needed items to them. Elizabeth was welcomed wherever she went as every tenant already held her in high regard. Word of her connections to the Lambton Barries appeared to be known by everyone.

They were invited to dine with each of the families who had attended their New Year's Eve dinner. When they went to the Burleigh estate for dinner, both sons paid a lot of attention to Georgiana, much to Darcy's displeasure, but to her obvious delight. Georgiana was not used to being the recipient of such close attention from handsome young gentlemen, but Elizabeth had quietly told her how she should treat them so that they would not be discouraged but her brother would not be too upset. Elizabeth was shyly received by Mrs. Nettleton, the Burleigh's married daughter, who quietly thanked her for her advice. When she had a chance to speak to Elizabeth privately, she said that she had been doing what she had suggested with her husband and was very happy with the attention he had been paying her as a result. When they went to the Fisher estate for dinner, the only negative note was from Miss Fisher as she missed the attention she had received from the Colonel. However, Georgiana appreciated the attention she received from Miss Fisher's brother.

In January, Elizabeth received letters from Jane, her aunt Gardiner, and Charlotte. Jane's letter contained much about their mother's frenzy getting everything ready for her wedding and how Jane tried to escape this mania by spending a lot of time with Mr. Bingley. While she never admitted allowing him any behaviour that might be considered to be improper, her talk of how exciting she found being with him suggested quite strongly that they were indeed beginning to anticipate the physical aspects of love. Elizabeth wished she were at Longbourn so they could share secrets as they had so often in the past. Jane also said that her father continued to be quite ill, but not obviously worse since December. She wrote that he seemed to relent on his anger at Elizabeth's escape and he had told Jane that he would like to see his Lizzy again.

Her Aunt Gardiner's letter contained news about her young family and how much she was looking forward to visiting Pemberley in the summer. She said they planned to go to Longbourn for Jane's wedding in March, so she would see her then.

Charlotte's letter was written fairly soon after her marriage to Mr. Collins and their removal to Hunsford, but she said little about her new husband. She wrote about how pleased she was with the parsonage and its gardens and the Rosings gardens and woods that were situated just across the lane from the parsonage. She described her first dinner at Rosings and the extensive advice she had received from Lady Catherine about every aspect of their new life. She added that she expected to see Elizabeth at Jane's wedding and hoped that Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy would come to visit his aunt so they could get together as they had done so often in Meryton. Elizabeth was not sure when she might have to meet this aunt, but, from what she had heard about her from both Mr. Collins and now Charlotte, she hoped it would not be any time in the foreseeable future.

Just before they left for Matlock, Emma, Elizabeth's maid, went to speak to Mrs. Reynolds. "Mrs. Reynolds, I am not sure if it is my place to mention something so very personal about Mrs. Darcy, but I have just realized something." When the housekeeper told her to go ahead, she continued, "Mrs. Darcy was 'indisposed' just before New Year's Eve, but has not been since. I have not known her long enough to know if she is usually very regular, so I am not sure if I should say anything to her about this."

Mrs. Reynolds' eyes lit up on hearing this, knowing what it might mean. "Emma, thank you for telling me this, but do not say anything to anyone else, not even to Mrs. Darcy. You will be with Mrs. Darcy for a week in Matlock, so you will know if it happens then. Talk to me when you get back and I will decide what needs to be done. Now, have you packed all of her clothes for this trip?" They discussed these details for a short time, and then she dismissed Emma to go back to work. It took a while before Mrs. Reynolds was able to come out of her reverie before she could resume her usual duties. Visions of the patter of little feet running in the house kept intruding on her thoughts all day.

The next morning, as soon as the carriages left for Matlock, Mrs. Reynolds went to the room that had been used as the nursery for Georgiana, the last baby to use that room. She was smiling broadly, humming a lullaby. All of the baby furniture was still there, but some needed painting and a bit of maintenance. When she told several maids to do a thorough cleaning of this room, word soon raced through all the staff. They were all excited to think that there might soon be a baby Darcy, even though nothing official had been announced, and Mrs. Reynolds admonished everyone who said anything about this possibility in her hearing.


	16. Chapter 16

The journey to the Matlock estate did not take long and Elizabeth was impressed by the size of the main house and gardens. After all, she thought, it should be grand as it is the official residence of an earl. In her mind, it did not compare to Pemberley, but she admitted that Matlock Manor was quite an imposing structure in its own right. They were greeted very warmly by the Earl, Countess, Viscount, and Viscountess. Only Richard was missing as he had returned to duty in London. His recall caused his parents to worry that he might be sent to Spain to join the fight against the French that was still raging there. They were escorted up to their rooms, which Elizabeth found to be impressive, but not as nice as her rooms at Pemberley. After refreshing themselves, they went down to tea where family news was exchanged. Much of the talk from the Earl and Countess involved their worries about Richard. They hoped the wars with the French would soon be over so Richard could honourably resign his commission and be safely restored at home. They mentioned that he had seemed to be more interested in finding someone to marry after their visit to Pemberley. They said quite frankly that Richard was very jealous of Darcy for his happiness with Mrs. Darcy. They added that, several times, he had wondered about the other Bennet sisters and had hoped that he might be able to leave his duties for a couple of days to attend Miss Bennet's wedding so he would be able to meet them. The Earl even mentioned that he was beginning to consider which of his several estates he might transfer to Richard for his future security and to give him more flexibility in finding a wife.

Dinner was quite formal, even though only family members were in attendance. Elizabeth and Georgiana were seated on each side of the Earl, with Darcy and Viscount Stewart next to the Countess. Viscountess Helen was seated between Darcy and Elizabeth. The main topics of conversation were travel plans, as the Fitzwilliams were planning to go to town after the Darcys left to enjoy the entertainments of the spring season. Elizabeth said they planned to go to Hertfordshire in March for her sister's wedding, then to London. She said she was enjoying Pemberley too much to leave any sooner. The Countess asked the Darcy ladies to contact her as soon as they arrived in town as she would assist them in receiving invitations to the most important and interesting events. Darcy reminded her mother that as Georgiana was not yet officially out, she would not be attending any public balls, but private dinners that might end with dancing would be quite acceptable so she could begin to learn how to act at more formal events when she was out.

After dinner, the ladies entertained the gentlemen on the piano, much to everyone's complete enjoyment. Viscountess Helen found a moment to speak to Elizabeth quietly and told her, while blushing brightly, that she was still following her advice and had not spent even one night apart from her husband. She said that their relationship was even stronger than it had ever been and that he was very attentive to her, so attentive that his parents had commented on their closer relationship. The Countess had hinted that she desperately wanted a grandchild, while the Earl wanted a grandson who would eventually become the heir to the earldom.

Their week at Matlock went by quickly as they were quite busy every day, with the men riding in the countryside or busy with estate matters as the Earl wanted to be able to pass the management of the estate to the Viscount so they could spend more time visiting other friends and family, or in town. The ladies spent time practicing their music and making shopping trips to the village of Matlock. Of course, shopping was interesting to both Elizabeth and Georgiana; the latter as she just liked to shop and the former as she was still building up her wardrobe that she had left at Longbourn and that was more suitable in her new position as Mistress of Pemberley. Elizabeth found that she was becoming quite close to Helen and appreciated the wisdom of the Countess.

When they returned to Pemberley, Mrs. Reynolds soon sought out Emma and asked her if Mrs. Darcy had been 'indisposed' while at Matlock. On hearing that she had not, she asked Elizabeth, one morning after breakfast, if she could take time to visit the nursery to see what might be needed to bring it back into use. Mrs. Reynolds slyly said that, with the Gardiner children expected to visit in the summer, she wanted to be sure the nursery was ready for them. While they were checking out everything there, Elizabeth said, "This is a good idea to get it ready for use as it has not been used for so many years. Hopefully, some day…" Elizabeth started when her thoughts drifted to the day when her babies would use it; her eyes opened wide in surprise. She looked suspiciously at the housekeeper, who was smiling at her. "Mrs. Reynolds, how did you suspect even before I did? I am never late, but I am a couple of weeks overdue." She hugged her happily. "Do you think I might be? How can I be sure? Is that really why you brought me to the nursery? You are very clever, and so subtle! How did you know?"

Mrs. Reynolds admitted, "Emma mentioned something to me, but we do not know how regular you have been in the past. I have three children myself, so I know something about this. We cannot be sure until the baby quickens or if your courses come again. If you are expecting, you will soon notice some changes in your body. Your stomach might be upset for a while, especially in the mornings, but that will not last long. I suggest you do not make it public yet, but I know you will not be able to keep this from Mr. Darcy; just be sure to tell him you are not sure yet. He must be patient, but he will be so excited. He deserves to know."

As they left the nursery, Elizabeth noticed that every staff member she passed smiled very indulgently at her. She realized there were no secrets in the house, especially for the master or mistress. She thought that the fact that they had inspected the nursery had made them all suspicious, but she did not know they had all suspected for more than a week already. She was dying to tell Darcy, but decided she would wait until they were together in bed. She was afraid that Georgiana would suspect that something was up as they had grown so close, so she decided to tell her the very next day.

All that day, Elizabeth acted very strangely, constantly seeming to be daydreaming, unable to pay attention to anything as she normally did. Georgiana certainly knew something was up, and decided to tease her. "Lizzy, your mind is a million miles away. You have not heard a word that I said. What are you thinking about? Daydreaming about someone special, perhaps someone tall, dark, and handsome, named Fitzwilliam?"

"Georgie, am I really that bad? I am sorry. I am not ignoring you; it is just that something _might_ be happening. I will tell you all about it very soon, I promise. Now, what were you saying?" Georgiana just smiled, as her maid had already passed along the rumours that had been flying below stairs while they were away at Matlock.

That night, Elizabeth was too impatient to be able to wait in her bed for Fitzwilliam to come to her, so she went to his room as soon as Emma had helped her put on her nightgown. As soon as they were nestled together, he said, "Lizzy, you have been acting very strangely all day. Tell me what is going on."

"Oh, my love, please do not get excited; I might be wrong about this, but have you noticed that I have not been 'indisposed' since the end of December?"

At first, he did not realize what she was saying, and then his eyes opened very wide. "Lizzy, are you saying you might be with child? Really? Can it be true?"

"Fitzwilliam, you have been very _attentive_ to me, every night and every morning! Yes, it is possible, but we will not know for sure for quite a while. I might just be late. You will not believe this, but Mrs. Reynolds asked me to go with her to inspect the nursery today. She said we may need it for my Gardiner cousins this summer, but she already suspected! She knew before I did! Can you believe it? There certainly are no secrets here. I noticed that the maids and footmen I saw were all smiling at me. They all must know, but Mrs. Reynolds said she told them not to say anything. I will not be surprised if every staff member, tenant, and even every town dweller know already."

"Lizzy, I hear over and over how everyone connected to Pemberley holds you in the highest esteem. You have made quite an impression on everyone, even in the short time you have been here. Of course, everyone is interested in our lives, especially about anything that affects the estate. If you actually are in the family way, you can expect that the church will be packed for the christening. Now tell me, does this mean we should curtail our physical relations?"

"I have never heard anyone ever say that is necessary, but I will ask Mrs. Reynolds as she seems to know a lot about pregnancy and a lot about our most intimate relations. I will also need to find a midwife and nurses if I am actually with child. I will have to see what we have in storage here for baby clothes and other necessities."

"Enough talk about what might be and baby clothes! I will try to be more gentle with you, although you know we will both find this difficult to do. We both seem to become quite enthusiastic in our pleasures, do we not? When you begin to grow large, we will have to find new positions. That might prove to be quite interesting. Now just kiss me and let me show you how happy I am." Darcy hugged her tightly, but Elizabeth could soon tell that he was already being a little less vigorous with her than he had been.

The next several weeks in February were busy, with Darcy finalizing plans with his steward and the most important tenants about spring planting. Lambing season was coming very soon and they had to ensure that they were ready for this important event. Elizabeth told Georgiana about her possible pregnancy, but suspected she already knew from her obviously false enthusiastic reaction. Together, they went with Mrs. Reynolds to find all of the baby clothes and other items that had been kept in storage from when Georgiana was a baby.

They were both kept busy preparing for their trips to Hertfordshire and Jane's wedding, then London. Elizabeth had been considering having them stay at her former home of Longbourn, but did not dare expose her husband to the chaos that she knew would be prevailing there. In any case, with the whole Gardiner family going to be there, she knew the house would be busy. Fortunately, they had received an invitation to stay at Netherfield with Bingley. She was not looking forward to this as she knew that Miss Bingley and the Hursts would be there and she knew that Caroline would make her and Georgiana's stay quite uncomfortable with her bitter remarks. She knew she would have to bear the brunt of Miss Bingley's bitterness to shield Georgiana from it. She was tempted to be very smug about her marriage to Darcy just to rile Miss Bingley, but decided not to as their stay at Netherfield would become too uncomfortable if she did act that way.


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter contains descriptions of a bit of hanky-panky that some gentle readers may find too much for them. Of course you may skip such scenes, if you can.**

Finally, they left Pemberley in two carriages for Hertfordshire. Winter was just about over, and the weather was mild and dry. All the trees were beginning to show new green leaves and wildflowers were beginning to appear in the fields. Elizabeth was excited to go to the only home she had ever known before her marriage. The trip took several days, but finally they entered Meryton, where everything was so familiar to her. Georgiana was interested in seeing her new sister's former home and asked about all the houses and people they saw, especially those who recognized Elizabeth and waved at them. They soon turned into the lane that led to Netherfield.

Arriving at the house, Mr. Bingley came out to greet them as they descended from the lead carriage. The second carriage, with Darcy's valet, lady's maids, and luggage, proceeded to the rear of the house. Bingley greeted them all eagerly and led them into the house, where the Hursts and Miss Bingley waited. The Hursts greeted them all politely, but Miss Bingley said, "Mr. Darcy, how very nice to see you again, and you, Georgie. Miss Eliza."

Elizabeth smiled at her and said, "It is Mrs. Darcy now, Miss Bingley. It is nice to see you, too." Elizabeth looked around at the familiar entryway, and then looked up the stairs. "Jane!" she exclaimed, then ran up to greet her favourite confidante. "Why are you hiding here?" They hugged each other excitedly.

"I wanted to wait until you had greeted everyone else, as I knew you would be as excited to see me as I am to see you. Mr. Darcy, or should I say 'brother' now; how are you, sir?"

"Miss Bennet, I can see by your smiles that you are very well," Darcy said as he gave her a very polite bow. "It is good to see you again, especially as just the sight of you makes my wife so happy. May I introduce my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy?"

The two ladies greeted each other very warmly and Jane said, "Miss Darcy, may I show you to your room? Come, Lizzy, I will how you to yours as well. We have so much to talk about. Do you mind if the three of us have tea in your room?" Elizabeth and Georgiana noticed that Jane, by inviting them to their rooms, had usurped the role of mistress of Netherfield, which she would not officially assume until her marriage. Georgiana's first sighting of Jane made her realize that the descriptions of Jane's beauty had not been exaggerated in any way. Jane's warm smiles were in such contrast to Miss Bingley's that she was immediately impressed by her obvious pleasant disposition and gentleness of spirit.

Miss Bingley, who was still acting as the official mistress of Netherfield for her brother, did not say anything about Jane's usurping of her duties. She asked a footman to show Darcy to his room, and then said to him, "When you have refreshed yourself, come down for tea. We have a lot to catch up on."

The three young ladies were served their tea and Jane asked, "So, Lizzy, how is married life? Or can you talk to us unmarried maidens about that? You never told me the details of how you came to be married to Mr. Darcy. I admit that I was very surprised when I heard this."

Lizzy then told them the details of her running away from Longbourn, her attack, her loss of her clothes and money, and Mr. Darcy's timely arrival, and her rescue. She even described, with a chuckle, her mortification at her torn dress and her efforts to cover herself while she was in the carriage with Mr. Darcy, and his efforts not to look at her. She did not tell them the details about their agreement to marry, but not consummate the marriage until she was ready. She did say, "Jane, Georgie already heard my views on marriage, so let me say that what I have learned is that you must work on developing a loving relationship with your husband. We have often heard that a wife's duty is to be available to her husband whenever he wants, and that she needs only to submit to his physical demands, but marriage need not be like that at all. A woman can find great pleasure with her husband if they love each other and he is patient with her. Their love enhances their passion, and their passion enhances their love.

"I mentioned this to two other newly-married wives, and both of them followed my advice and both are now very happy with their husbands and more in love with them. I told them not to wait for him to come to their beds, but that they should just go to his and ask only to be held, making no demands. Just being held seems to be enough to ignite a man's passions and that develops into a very deep love between them. Jane, new husbands seem to be very unsure of themselves, so they need to be treated very gently. I should not be cynical, but they need to be shown how to be a loving husband. I believe that most husbands can be taught to be whatever you want if you are patient with them. The marriage bed seems to be a very good place to start training them."

Rather than being shocked by Lizzy's words, Jane was rapt with interest. She had already noticed that Mr. Bingley seemed to be very unsure of how to treat her when they were alone, but Lizzy was suggesting that many men were like this and needed to be shown how to treat their wives. Lizzy was suggesting that wives should take the lead in approaching their husbands for intimacy, but this was opposite to what their mother had always said. She decided that she trusted her sister more than their mother in this matter.

"Lizzy, I am glad to learn from your experience. Mr. Bingley is a lovely man, but he appears to be so unsure of himself when we are together, especially when we are alone. I know that he loves me, but he seems not to know how to treat me. I have been too nervous with him even to hug him, but I will start to do that. We have only a couple of days until our wedding, so I do not have much time."

"Jane, how is the family; how is our father?"

"He is slowly sinking and he knows it. He told me that if he feels his end is near, I should move our wedding forward so I do not have to wait for the end of a mourning period before I marry. He cannot even get out of bed now, so two footmen will carry him into the church if he is healthy enough for that. Our uncle Gardiner will walk me down the aisle in his place. Father really wants to see you, but he is best in the mornings. He asked that you to come to see him tomorrow morning. Of course, our mother has been in a frenzy planning my wedding so she may not realize just how ill he is. I have to get away whenever I can, so I have spent a lot of time here. Even here, it is not all that pleasant as Miss Bingley has been in a very bad mood since she heard that you married Mr. Darcy, but my dear Mr. Bingley has been an angel with me. But tell me, how are you getting along with your husband?"

"Jane, he is so different when we are at Pemberley. Here, he was so quiet and reserved, but there he is so good with all of the staff and tenants. They all hold him in very high regard, and, as his wife, they have all been very nice to me as well. I have learned that he is just very shy when he is with people he does not know and he appears to be haughty and standoffish. He is not really like that at all. He is a very loving husband and brother; the best of men."

Georgiana could not help but add, "Lizzy is completely right. My brother is the best of men. I see him only when he is with people he knows, so I was not aware how he appears when he is among strangers."

The ladies talked about many things, especially Jane's wedding. They finally went down to join the others, with both Darcy and Bingley very glad to be rescued from Miss Bingley. The only surprise that day was the unexpected arrival of Colonel Fitzwilliam and his batman Jones. The Colonel had said he wanted to come to Hertfordshire for the wedding and Darcy had requested an invitation from Bingley for him to stay with them at Netherfield. Bingley had previously met the Colonel briefly when he had been in town, so he was welcomed very warmly, especially by Miss Bingley when they were introduced and she heard that he was the son of an earl and a Colonel in the regular army. Caroline saw that he was not as handsome as Darcy, but he was very masculine and looked quite striking in his colonel's uniform. His open and friendly personality appealed to her as well. When he was introduced to her, he looked closely at her and smiled, obviously showing an interest in her appearance.

After dinner, Jane returned to Longbourn and the others went into the music room where the ladies sang and played. The Hursts soon went up, followed by the Darcys and Georgiana. Bingley yawned and said, "Caroline, Colonel, I hope you do not mind if I leave you; I am very tired. I assume you do not need me to chaperone you?"

Caroline said, "Of course not, Charles. Go right ahead." Bingley went up.

Richard said, "Miss Bingley, I enjoyed your playing very much. I would not mind hearing you play some more. I will turn the pages for you. Would you like another glass of wine?" He poured her a generous glass and helped himself to more brandy. He then joined her on the piano bench and she began to play. She had a small smile on her face. After a few more numbers and glasses of wine and brandy, she noticed that Richard's eyes seemed to stray quite often down to her front; obviously admiring her generous décolletage. To make it easier for him, she made sure she leaned forward and towards him so he would have no doubt about how desirable she was. She made sure to show off her finest assets to their best advantage. She wondered if he had consumed enough brandy for her to take advantage of his admiration of her breasts to entice him to join her in her bed. While she did like his easy ways even on first acquaintance, his finest asset was the fact that his father was an earl. She realized that, after losing Darcy, he was now her best opportunity to rise up the social ladder. In any case, his appreciation of her was in such strong contrast to Darcy's continued ignoring of her deliberate flirtations, that she relished the feeling of being admired. She would show Darcy that he was not the only attractive gentleman in town!

"Richard, I have played enough for tonight. Why do we not sit for a while?" She went to the sofa and sat in the middle, so Richard sat beside her. "I am surprised that a handsome soldier like you has not yet found a wife." She smiled at him enticingly.

"The life of an active soldier is not great for a wife as he never knows when or where he might be posted; his life is not settled and not his own. I am only the second son, so my choices are limited. I can ask the same question of you: Why has such an attractive woman as you never married? Surely you must have had plenty of offers?"

"Why yes, I have," she exaggerated. "I have just not yet found a man who attracts me. I am not sure what kind of man I want. I do want someone who is strong and brave; someone who excites me. Perhaps someone like you." She added this last statement very quietly and smiled at him, but he heard her quite well. "I believe I am ready to go up. Are you ready?"

She stood and deliberately stumbled a bit, so he put his arms around her to steady her. She turned so she was facing him, but did not move away from him. "You are a very attractive man, Richard." She put her arms around his waist and pressed her breasts against him. "Will you help me go up? I seem to be a bit unsteady. Must have had too much wine." They went up the stairs with his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. He was very aware of her feminine charms and smelled her perfume. He had consumed enough wine and brandy that he was very tempted by her obvious willingness to be with him. His continued appreciation of her feminine assets made him want her in every way, and she seemed to return his regard.

When they arrived at her room, she opened the door and said, "I sent my maid to bed, but I need help with my buttons. Will you help me, please?" She led him in, shut the door, and turned so he could undo the many small buttons on the back of her dress. Richard was beginning to breathe heavily and fumbled a bit with the buttons. She stepped out of her dress and said, "Now the laces on my stays." As he began to untie them, she put her hand down behind her and caressed him, noticing that she had excited him quite noticeably. When he had untied her laces, she removed this article, turned around and put her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him. The Colonel, being a good soldier, could do nothing but obey orders, even if they were only implied. She undid the buttons on his waistcoat and rubbed his chest. With that, he shrugged off his coat and waistcoat, picked her up and carried her to the bed. He proved that he was indeed a brave soldier, willing to engage in well-organized onslaughts again and again. She showed that she was as formidable as he was and bravely received his attentions for each of his three enthusiastic incursions until he was finally subdued and admitted defeat by falling into a dreamless sleep.

Her lady's maid, Millie, had, in fact, been waiting for her to come up. When she heard steps on the staircase, she peeked around the corner down the hall and was utterly amazed to see the couple enter Miss Bingley's bedroom while in a close embrace. When they closed the door, she quietly crept up to the door and listened carefully. At first, she heard nothing, but was listening so closely that she was very surprised to feel an arm on her waist and a whisper in her ear. "What are you hearing?" She turned and saw that it was Jones, the Colonel's batman.

She put her finger to her lips and said, "Listen, what is that noise? What are they doing?" They could hear moans and the sounds of skin slapping on skin, then, "Yes! Oh yes! Richard!" This last word was more like a frenzied shout. Millie's eyes were wide with wonder and she looked at Jones, "Was that what I think it was?" She was breathing rapidly in her own excitement.

Jones, being quite observant, noticed how excited Millie was becoming on hearing what was obviously going on just behind the door. He put his arms around her and pulled her close, whispering in her ear. "You know what they are doing in there. Why should they have all the fun? Is there an empty bedroom here so I can show you how much fun they are having? They will not want us again tonight." By his pressing against her, she could feel he was also very excited at what they had heard. She led him to a bedroom she knew was not in use, where Jones proved to be just as stalwart a soldier as his Colonel.

In the morning, Richard woke, not knowing at first where he was. He could feel a soft hand rubbing him gently, bringing him to full attention, then a very feminine body slid on top of him. He yielded gracefully until they were both satisfied, again. "I better get back to my own room before anyone else gets up." He kissed her very soundly, "My dear Caroline, you are quite the woman. Should I come back tonight?"

"Please, if you think you will be able to show me a repeat performance. You are a wonderful lover, Richard." He dressed, although very sloppily, went out, and tiptoed back to his own room without noticing any staff about. However, he should have known there were very few secrets that could be kept from staff who were used to being very discrete.


	18. Chapter 18

When Richard had cleaned up and dressed, he went down to the breakfast room where he saw that Darcy and Elizabeth were already there. "Good morning, you two! It is a beautiful morning, is it not? I had a wonderful night; the best in a long time!"

Darcy looked at him in wonderment. "Richard, anyone looking at you would think that you were either drunk or in love. Which is it? Let me smell your breath."

Elizabeth just laughed at the cousins' antics, but noticed that Richard blushed. "If I am not mistaken, I believe he has not been drinking yet, so must we guess who the lucky lady is?"

Just then Miss Bingley came in, also smiling brightly. "Good morning, everyone!" Darcy and Elizabeth noticed that she looked very warmly at Richard, so they looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

Darcy said, quite innocently, "There must be something in the air this morning as Richard also came in smiling. Miss Bingley, did you also have a wonderful night?" She looked at them, and then blushed bright red, realizing that they correctly suspected what had happened between her and Richard.

Richard came to her rescue, "You two leave poor Miss Bingley alone. I, for one, am very pleased to see that someone else is in a good mood this morning. That is no reason for you to try to embarrass an innocent lady." Darcy and Elizabeth looked at each other, and again burst out laughing.

Just then, Bingley came in, followed by Georgiana. "What is going on, here? What are we missing? Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, nothing, Bingley. It is just such a beautiful morning, and some of us had such _wonderful_ nights." Darcy began laughing again; Elizabeth hid her face in her napkin, unable to look at the embarrassed couple. Georgiana looked at everyone, in turn, noticing laughter on Darcy's and Elizabeth's faces, embarrassment on Richard's and Miss Bingley's, and confusion on Mr. Bingley's. Richard busied himself eating, as did Miss Bingley, in a vain attempt to ignore everyone's amusement. Poor Bingley just shook his head in confusion and went to get some food for himself.

The breakfast was concluded in a very happy manner, and then Richard said, "I believe it is a perfect morning for riding. Darcy, are you interested? Bingley?"

Darcy looked outside, then said, "Richard, have you forgotten that Bingley and I are going to visit the Bennets this morning? We cannot go for a joy ride."

Richard replied, "I am not needed there, so I am free. Anyone else interested?"

All the others shook their heads, except for Miss Bingley, who looked at him and said, "Colonel, I am also not needed for their visit, so, if you do not object to my company, I would love to go riding with you. I do not seem to have many opportunities to ride in town. Charles, do you have a gentle mount for me, and a side saddle?"

"Yes, we do. I will have the stable get it ready for you. Richard, I expect you will want your own stallion?"

Elizabeth could not resist whispering to her husband, "They better give them an extra blanket, as well. She would not want to get her dress dirtied on the ground. You know how neat she always is!" With these words, Darcy could not contain himself and laughed so hard he began coughing. Elizabeth just looked at him innocently.

Richard went to Darcy and smacked him firmly on his back, much more forcefully than necessary. "Darcy, I believe that Mrs. Darcy has a very suspicious mind." With that, Darcy had to leave the breakfast room and everyone could hear his laughter throughout the house. Richard went to Miss Bingley, offered his arm and said, "Miss Bingley, I think we should leave this madhouse and find some peace and quiet, communing with nature."

As Elizabeth left, she thought, 'Is that a new term for what they have obviously been up to? I wonder if I will soon have to give my little talk to her? I cannot understand what he sees in her, but I suppose if they find comfort in each other, who am I to criticize?' She went up and found her husband in his dressing room. "Fitzwilliam, do you think it is possible that Richard was with Miss Bingley last night? I sure got that impression this morning? What could he possibly see in her?"

"Elizabeth, from their reactions, I am quite sure they did get together, and very happily, indeed. Do not forget that Richard is a soldier who likely would have learned to take advantage of any opportunity that might arise. I admit that Miss Bingley is a reasonably attractive woman, in her way, if you can overlook her condescending attitude to almost everyone. As Richard was born into the highest levels of society, he is used to women with attitudes like hers. I imagine that Richard is attractive to a woman who wants a strong, virile man. His being the son of an earl certainly enhances his attractiveness to a woman who desperately wants to rise up in society. Whether or not they stay together for something more permanent, I simply cannot speculate. It is certainly fun to watch. What is most surprising to me is that he said he wanted a wife who was just like you, and Miss Bingley is _nothing_ like you."

As the Colonel and Miss Bingley rode off, she asked, "Do you think they suspect what happened last night? How could they know?"

"Caroline, you see how besotted Darcy and Elizabeth are with each other. I suspect they are still finding great physical pleasure in their marriage. They likely automatically suspect every smile must mean exactly the same thing for other people, as well. I know that I have good reason to smile this morning; three good reasons, if I remember correctly. You are quite the woman, Caroline! I believe we will get along very well indeed. If I might repeat a very personal question, you are very passionate, so how is it you are not married yet? Have you just not found the right man to be passionate with?"

"I admit that I wasted several years waiting for Mr. Darcy to notice me, but he never did. Ever since I first laid eyes on Pemberley, I wanted to be its mistress; I would have married him even if he had been short, fat, and ugly, just for that estate. Now that he is out of reach, I realized I needed to begin enjoying life, and, after last night, I am sure glad that I made that decision. Richard, you are quite the man yourself! Let me ask you the same question again, how is it that you have never married? Is it really because of your being a soldier, as you said last night?"

"In my case, it is easy to understand. Yes, my father is an earl, but I am only the second son, so my brother will inherit the title and the estate. My father has hinted that if I marry and settle down, he might give me a small estate that is not part of the earldom, if he approves of my choice of wife. In any case, I am an officer in the King's army, so my life is completely out of my control; I have to go wherever I am posted. That is no life for a wife. I am worried that I will be posted to Spain to fight the French there as soon as my duties here at headquarters are over. I have thought about selling my commission, but I still feel the call of duty. My family, especially my mother, would like nothing better than for me to settle down out of harm's way, but I have never found a reason to do so yet."

"Richard, I feel we can talk plainly, now. You are a good man and I believe I could be happy with you. I do have quite a good dowry that might help convince your father to accept me as your wife. I really want to settle down with a good husband. I had thought I would act as the hostess for Charles for some time, but with his marriage, he will not want me around very much, if at all. I was certainly enthralled with Pemberley as it is such a grand estate, but Derbyshire is so far from town. I would be happy with a smaller estate, like Netherfield, if it were a reasonable distance from town. You know what I am suggesting."

"Caroline, I do like you very much, and, from last night, I believe we would get along quite well, indeed. I also have to speak plainly; we are not so young that we do not know what we want out of life. I would like to have a family of my own, and a place of my own. I also like the entertainments found in town, so I would not want to be too far from it to be able to enjoy at least part of the season there every year.

"There is something else I must ask you, but I find this topic quite embarrassing. First, you did not come to me last night as a blushing maiden, so I assume I was not your first. If we do marry, can I be sure you will not look at another man? I fear that I would be jealous if my wife looked elsewhere for a lover. Also, we were not careful last night, so please tell me honestly, why were you not worried about the possible consequences of our making love?"

"Richard, I will never lie to you. No, you were not my first. Years ago, I thought I had met the man of my dreams and I gave in to him, but then he left without a word. I learned a lesson the hard way. Last night, I had no intention of trying to trap you, I wanted you and have heard that at certain times of the month it is safe to be less careful. I thought we would be good together, and I was ever right! After marriage, I can promise that I will not look for anyone else, and can only hope the same goes for my husband. I overheard Elizabeth say that love enhances passion, so I can only hope that is true and things become even better than what we had last night."

"Caroline, you have given me a lot to think about, and I am interested. After this wedding, I will go to my father and talk to him very plainly. They are in town for the season and I usually stay with them as they have plenty of room at their townhouse. What are your plans for after your brother's wedding?"  
"I will be going with the Hursts to their house in town, so I will be there if your parents want to meet me. But look, we are almost back at Netherfield. I had thought we might find a quiet place out here to renew our acquaintance, so to speak, but I guess we have to wait until tonight. I will wait for you to come to me again."


	19. Chapter 19

After they were ready to go out, Darcy, Elizabeth, Georgiana, and Bingley went to Longbourn where Elizabeth introduced Georgiana to her mother and sisters. Bingley quickly went to sit by Jane. Elizabeth left them all in the drawing room as she went up to see her father. The drawing room was quiet except for Mrs. Bennet's effusions over her delight to meet Miss Darcy. Although normally quite shy, when Georgiana looked around the room and saw their piano, she asked, "That looks like a nice piano. Who plays, besides Elizabeth?"

Mary said, "I do, but not nearly as well as I would like to. Do you play, Miss Darcy?"

Darcy spoke up, "My sister plays very well, Miss Mary. Would you like to hear her play?" Georgiana was very shy when everyone said they would, but Darcy encouraged her by saying quietly, "Please Georgie, play something." Turning to Mary, he said, "Perhaps Miss Mary will turn the pages for you?" Mary enthusiastically agreed, so she went with Miss Darcy to look through the music sheets for something that she knew.

Georgiana exclaimed, "Oh, you have Mr. Beethoven's _Sonata quasi una fantasia_ (_that later became known as the Moonlight Sonata_)! I love that piece and have learned to play it as I found the sheet music for it quite recently. Would you like to hear that?" When everyone agreed, she began this slow but beautiful piece that seemed to fit the mood she had felt in the carriage as Elizabeth was uncertain how she would find her father. Everyone in the room was moved by it, and showed their appreciation when she came to the end of the third and final movement.

"Oh! Miss Darcy! That was wonderful. I have never heard it played so well. Will you help me learn to play it just like you did, please!" Mary was so eager that Georgiana agreed and they changed places so Mary could play. They were soon engrossed in the music, with Georgiana showing Mary her mistakes, especially with the tempo and fingering. Mary soon could play the easiest first slow movement, and they proceeded to the more difficult second and third movements.

After Georgiana had finished playing the sonata, Mrs. Bennet had started talking again, asking Mr. Darcy about his plans and about Pemberley. Darcy was deliberately vague about their future plans, saying only that they would likely spend some time in town, and then go back to Pemberley for the summer. Even though Mrs. Bennet hinted very broadly that she hoped her entire family could somehow go to town to enjoy the entertainments, he did not give in and no definite invitation was given. He was also very hesitant to give any specifics about Pemberley, saying only that it had been in his family for many generations and many people depended on the estate for their livelihoods. While he wanted to give Elizabeth as much time as she needed with her father, he hoped she would reappear soon as her mother was persistent in her questions.

When Elizabeth went up to her father, she found him in his bed, not looking well at all. She went to him and kissed him on his cheek. He said, "Lizzy, my love, you are looking very well. Married life obviously agrees with you. You have a special glow about you that reminds me of your mother when she was with child. You make me ashamed of myself for how I treated you and made you run away from home. I have regretted that mistake very much and wish I could do it over again, but I see that everything ended up very well for you. Please tell me honestly, do you love your husband, and what made you change you mind about him? I know that you did not like him when he was here with Bingley."

"Father, looking back, I cannot believe how wrong I was about him. I was so blinded by my prejudice that I did not see that he is the second-best man I have ever known, after you. He is so kind and thoughtful to everyone: all his staff, tenants, and even the people in Lambton village near Pemberley. He is a wonderful man and was so patient with me. You know we went to Scotland to marry, but he did not rush me for his marital rights until I was ready to accept him as my complete husband. I learned to love him very fairly quickly as he was so good to me. He will do anything for me and I trust him completely. And, yes, your suspicions about my condition may be correct, but it is too early to know for sure. We have not said anything to anyone yet as I do not want to detract from Jane's happiness. Will you allow me to bring him up to you? Will you give him a chance to show you how good he is to me?"

"Lizzy, I can see how happy you are, so I will be very glad to greet him as my new son. Please bring him up, but he will not be able to stay for long as I am getting tired. I am not sure how I will be able to sit in church to see Jane married, even though we have arranged for me to be carried there. Since I missed your wedding, I do not want to miss Jane's if I can possibly make it there. Go now, bring him to me."

When she went down, she could not help but cry to see how ill her father really was. He was only the shell of the father she had known all her life. She went to the door of the drawing room and Darcy immediately saw how upset she was. He quickly went to her and held her tightly in the hall. "What is it, my love? Did your father upset you? What did he say to you?"

"He did not say anything bad. He is just so ill that I can see he will not be with us for much longer. He was very good with me and is sorry for what he did, but not for what we found with each other. He would like to speak to you, but please do not stay too long as he is getting very tired." As Darcy went up the stairs, Elizabeth went to the drawing room and motioned for Jane to join her. As they held each other, she said, "Oh, Jane! Father is so ill; it hurts me to see him like this. I know he will force himself to be in the church for your wedding, but do not be surprised if he gives up soon afterwards. When you go away with your husband on your wedding trip, do not tell anyone how to find you so you can begin your marriage properly with no interruptions. Please promise me that."

"Lizzy, how can I do that? It would not be fair for you to mourn without me."

"Jane, he is just waiting for you to marry and be happy, so give him this last wish. Do not worry about Mother and the girls, I will talk to Darcy about helping them when Mr. Collins comes to take over. Now we better get back in there to rescue Georgiana, although she seems to have found a friend in Mary."

They went back into the drawing room and Darcy soon came down. Lizzy rose to say they should leave, and her mother invited them to come to dinner that very night. In the carriage, Darcy moved to sit beside Lizzy; he held her close even though Georgie was in the other seat. "My dear, was it so difficult to see how ill your father is?"

"Yes, it was. He is much worse than when I last saw him." She did not ask him what he talked about with her father as she wanted to be alone with him when she did.

"Darcy then asked, "Did you tell him that our family may be increasing?"

"No, but he immediately asked if I was expecting. He said that I had the same glow that he saw on my mother, five times. I asked him not to say anything about it as we were not certain and I do not want to detract from the excitement of Jane's wedding." Darcy nodded his understanding.

When they arrived at Netherfield and they were alone, Lizzy asked, "Now, please tell me what Father talked to you about."

"He first said how sorry he was that he had insisted that you should marry Collins. He said that if he had known I was interested in you, he would never have done it. He said that just looking at you made him realize how happy I have made you, and he wished us all the best. Then he asked, begged even, that I look after your mother and sisters when he died. He admitted that he should have put funds aside for this, but that he never tried to restrain your mother's spending, so he never had extra funds to save. I promised him that I will look after them, which leads me to suggest that you accompany me to see your uncle Philips to arrange for a house and stipend for them. As he is a lawyer, I would like him to control her funds to ensure they live within their budget. To make it even easier for them, would you like to have one of your sisters come to live with us? I suggest that it should be one who will be a good companion for Georgie and who will benefit from being with us, but I will leave the decision completely up to you."

Lizzy hugged and kissed him. "Fitzwilliam, you are so good to me. I am so relieved that you will look after them; I did not know what would happen to them. We could go to see my uncle Philips this afternoon. As for having one of my sisters come to live with us, that is a great idea. I will talk to Georgie about it. You saw how quickly she and Mary became friends. I am not sure how much Mary will be able to help Georgie, but Georgie will certainly help Mary. Just having a friend will likely help Georgie overcome her shyness, and she in turn will likely help Mary overcome her excessive attention to religion. I am afraid that Mary has been overlooked by everyone and turned to religion to have something to cling to. Just having a friend in Georgie should help reduce her reliance on the good book."

That afternoon, they went to her uncle's office in Meryton. He welcomed them and asked how he could help them. Darcy explained what he wanted to do for Mrs. Bennet and her daughters when Mr. Collins took over the estate and said that he wanted Mr. Philips to act as his agent to control the funds that he would provide and to find a house in Meryton for them. The three of them discussed what the house should be like and what houses were or were soon to be available. Mr. Philips knew a lot about Meryton and they soon discovered there were houses that would be quite suitable for Mrs. Bennet and at least two of her daughters. Mr. Philips assured them that he would find the details of the cost of leasing these residences and get back to Darcy. After their discussions, Philips assured them that he would have his clerks draw up the necessary agreements.

After leaving his office, they went back to Netherfield so Elizabeth could rest for a while before they had to leave for Longbourn for dinner. She found that she seemed to need more rest, making it more and more likely she was indeed with child. However, she also needed to be comforted, so she asked Darcy to come just to hold her, which he did very gladly.

Dinner at Longbourn was lively, even though Mr. Bennet was lying in bed upstairs. Lizzy made sure that Georgie sat between Mary and Kitty as she wanted to give her a chance to decide which of Lizzy's sisters they should ask to come to live with them. When Lizzy had talked to Georgie about this, she was excited to think that she would have a companion of her own age and agreed to try to get to know them better so she could decide on which one she preferred. Even Darcy, who had been seated on Mrs. Bennet's right, made an effort to talk to her. He did not mention their visit to Philips as he did not want to raise this topic until they had to. Of course, Bingley was sitting next to Jane and they talked only to each other unless someone asked them a direct question. After dinner, Georgiana and Mary entertained everyone with music, including a duet. Elizabeth said she wanted to leave fairly early as she was tired, but no one other than Darcy and Georgie knew or suspected why that was.

When they arrived back at Netherfield, they apologized to Richard about how little time they had been spending with him, but he did not seem to mind. He said that he had been riding around the district and that Miss Bingley very graciously had kept him company on these rides. Neither Darcy nor Elizabeth said anything untoward about this arrangement, but they certainly wondered how serious their relationship was becoming. Elizabeth had heard from her maid that the gossip below stairs was all about Richard's sneaking down the halls at night and back very early in the morning. She also heard that Richard's batman and Miss Bingley's lady's maid were also found together in unusual places. She just smiled at these stories and related the details to Darcy, who also just chuckled at so many antics going on. She was surprised when he joked that he hoped these couples did not get mixed up in the dark, but they both laughed heartily at this possibility.

That night, when Darcy came to her bed, he asked very gently if she wanted to be alone as he knew that she needed her sleep. She said, "My love, please stay with me and love me very gently. I am tired, but I want you; I know I will sleep so well after." Darcy, being the consummate gentleman, acceded to her request, much to the pleasure of both of them.

The next day was the day before the wedding and was also the day that the Gardiners were expected to arrive with all their four children. Lizzy had asked to be told when they came so they could go to Longbourn to greet them. When the message was received at Netherfield, they went to Longbourn. Elizabeth introduced Darcy and Georgiana to her aunt and uncle and Darcy and Mr. Gardiner soon went into Bennet's library to talk about the steps he had already undertaken for the family. Darcy and Mr. Gardiner soon found themselves talking about business and investment opportunities. Darcy was very impressed by his uncle-by-marriage and they decided to talk further when they were both in town. Mr. Gardiner was very pleased to hear that Darcy had already begun to make arrangements with Philips for the Bennets as he had been very worried about their future.

When Lizzy had first greeted her aunt, Mrs. Gardiner looked very closely at her niece and carefully looked down at her stomach, raising her eyebrows in a silent question. She had obviously noticed a glow about Lizzy, but did not want to ask about her condition until they were alone. Lizzy's blush and slight nod told her everything she suspected. Mrs. Gardiner and Georgiana were soon talking about Lambton and the people that she knew there. Mrs. Gardiner repeated how much she was looking forward to visiting Pemberley and Lambton in the summer. Georgie soon moved to talk to Lizzy's sisters, and Mrs. Gardiner found a moment to ask Lizzy about her condition. Lizzy said, "I believe that I might be, but it is too soon to know for sure. I have not said anything as I did not want to detract from Jane's most important day. This is her big moment. How could you possibly have known? Only my husband and Georgie know."

"Lizzy, you have a glow about you that I noticed as soon as I saw you. I am surprised that your mother did not notice. When would you be due?"

"My last course was at the end of December, so in September. I am becoming quite sure it is true as I have been tired and I am beginning to notice small changes in my body. I have been more tired than I usually am. What else should I look for?"

"You will likely have some sickness, especially in the mornings, and you might find that you are more irritable than normal. You better warn your husband about both of these conditions so he will be patient with you. Husbands just do not understand the changes that pregnancy wreaks on a woman's body. You will also find some physical changes, especially in your breasts and hips. Of course, you will find your stomach increasing steadily."

"Darcy is the kindest, most gentle man I know, but I will warn him about my possible mood changes. I am very embarrassed to ask a very personal question, but I have been wondering how long we will be able to enjoy the physical part of marriage?" Lizzy blushed on saying this, but she was very close to her aunt, even closer than with her own mother.

"First of all, I am very pleased to hear that you two must be getting along very well with that part of marriage. I believe that passion is a very important part of marriage. To answer your question, in my experience you can continue for a long time as long as you are comfortable. You will likely need to experiment with new positions when you begin to expand. Just use your imagination and enjoy each other. If your husband loves you as much as it seems, do not hesitate to talk to him about this. Tell him he must be more gentle with you and less energetic as you do not want to do anything that might affect the baby."

As Bingley had convinced his sisters to host everyone for dinner that last night before his wedding, the Netherfield party did not stay long at Longbourn. The Bennets and Gardiners came in two carriages as all four Gardiner children were also invited as Bingley insisted that this dinner should be a family affair. Dinner at Netherfield was another lively affair with such a large group that totaled 19: six Gardiners, five Bennets, three Darcys, two Hursts, two Bingleys, and Colonel Fitzwilliam. The two youngest Gardiner children were just too young to sit at the table, so they were quickly taken aside by their nurses. The two oldest were not seated together but were each seated between two adults. The oldest Gardiner daughter was seated between Lizzy and Georgie, and they both enjoyed talking to her and helping her with her dinner. The oldest Gardiner son was seated between Darcy and Richard, who both enjoyed his company, although the boy was most impressed to be able to talk to a real Colonel who had seen action against that 'dreaded Boney.' All in all, the dinner was a great success, but the Gardiners did not stay long as they wanted to put their children to bed at a reasonable time so they would behave at Jane's wedding in the morning.

During dinner, the Colonel paid careful attention to the three youngest Bennets as he had wondered if they were like Elizabeth. When he saw just how immature the two youngest acted, and how different Mary was, he was disappointed that none of them were anything like he had hoped. He smiled warmly at Miss Bingley as he thought about the nights they had spent together.


	20. Chapter 20

In the morning, Lizzy dressed early as she wanted to go to Longbourn to help Jane get dressed in her wedding finery. Darcy and Richard were tasked to keep Bingley calm and to make sure he would be ready on time. When the time came to depart, several carriage trips were needed to convey everyone to the church. At the last minute, Mr. Bennet decided he was not able to go, even though he wanted to be there so badly. Jane went to him in her wedding dress and hugged and kissed him, receiving his apologies and best wishes. In spite of many last-minute crises, they all made it to the church on time. Richard made a great entrance as he was wearing his best full-dress uniform. Every young woman there made eyes at him, even though he entered with Miss Bingley on his arm. She saw the attention he was receiving, so she held her head very high and just smiled benignly at everyone, especially the envious young women.

Lizzy and her oldest girl cousin preceded the bride down the aisle, dressed in similar dresses. Jane was on the arm of her uncle Gardiner, and everyone saw how beautiful she was on this, the most important day of her life. It was obvious to all how ill her father must be so to have to miss even being in the church on this day. Darcy stood with Bingley, and repeatedly had to give him assurance that everything would proceed as planned. Lizzy took her husband's arm, and held her cousin in front of her. By the very warm smiles she gave her husband, it was obvious to everyone that theirs was indeed a love match as this had been much speculated on in Meryton.

The ceremony went well, although Bingley had to be prompted to give the correct responses at the right times; he seemed to be in a trance and looked only at his bride through the whole ceremony. Afterwards, the new couples spent a lot of time just outside the church as the oldest Bennet daughters were well-respected in Meryton and everyone wanted to congratulate them. Mrs. Bennet insisted that she had to return to Longbourn right away to ensure that everything was ready for the wedding breakfast, and she took Lizzy with her. They went in the Darcy carriage and Darcy said he would come with his sister when the carriage returned. When Darcy arrived at Longbourn, he brought Georgie, Richard, and Miss Bingley.

Longbourn was packed for the wedding breakfast. Jane and Bingley went around greeting everyone; they even had trouble getting moments to get to eat anything. They went up to her father's room to say goodbye. Jane hugged her father and kissed him on his cheek, while he gave them his best wishes. He then shook Bingley's hand and told him to look after Jane. They went down with tears in Jane's eyes that she tried to hide. Both his and her families saw them out to their carriage for final goodbyes. Lizzy hugged Jane the longest and said that she should not worry as having a husband was the greatest joy in the world. Darcy shook Bingley's hand firmly and told him to be gentle with his new wife and it would be wonderful. They left, with Jane looking back at her former home until it was out of sight.

Darcy and Elizabeth went back into the house where many people still wanted to greet them and ask about their unexpected marriage. Elizabeth gave no details of how they came to be together, but emphasized how happy she was. Darcy had not made a very good impression when he was first in Meryton, so their marriage had been quite a surprise to everyone. However, once they saw that Elizabeth was indeed very happy, they began to have a better impression of her husband. Her uncle Philips spoke briefly to them and asked them to come to his office the next day so they could talk about what he had found since their last meeting. They told him that they planned to be in Meryton for only a few more days before going to London, but that they would come with Mr. Gardiner.

They found Georgiana talking to Mary, Kitty, and Lydia. They had asked her which she would like to have as a long-term companion, so they hoped that she was trying to make a decision. Lizzy had told her that Lydia may not be the best choice as she had never been subject to any discipline and would likely be too embarrassing to them in public without a lot of additional instruction on how to behave first. Darcy and Lizzy spent some time circulating among the guests, and then she went up to her father. She found him very low in spirits; she was afraid that he was giving up now that Jane was married. They found Georgie and said their goodbyes, then went back to Netherfield to enjoy some peace and quiet. Georgiana went into the music room to practice while Lizzy went up to rest while Darcy took the pile of correspondence he had received into the library to deal with the most important outstanding items.

Richard and Caroline and the Hursts returned shortly after the Darcys, but the house was quiet after all the wedding celebrations. Bingley had planned for his wedding trip to last for a month, but Caroline and the Hursts were returning to London in just another two days so they could enjoy the entertainments there.

Late that afternoon, a dispatch rider arrived with an urgent message for Colonel Fitzwilliam. When he read the dispatch, he saw that he was ordered to return to headquarters as soon as possible as his regiment was needed to support General the Earl of Wellington's planned siege of the strategic town of Badajoz that was a very strong fortress in Spain. Wellington had captured the frontier towns of Almeida and Ciudad Rodrigo and now turned his army south to lay siege to this town to secure his line of communication back to Lisbon. Wellington knew that Badajoz would be very difficult to take, so he had requested that reinforcements be sent as soon as possible.

Richard had worried he might be recalled to go to Spain at any time, but he had hoped it would not be quite so soon. He asked that the dispatch rider be given food and a new horse, then sent him on his way with the message that he would be there on the morrow. When the other Netherfield residents heard this, they were distraught as they knew he would be in the thick of the fighting in Spain and in great danger. They all worried that Richard would not just send his troops into battle, but that he would personally lead them. Caroline could not restrain herself when she heard this and threw herself into his arms, begging him not to go. With her unrestrained reaction, everyone knew their relationship was becoming serious.

"Caroline, you know that I have no choice. I am an officer in his majesty's army and must go where I am ordered. Our plans will only be delayed, not cancelled. Will you wait for me?" It was now obvious to everyone how close these two had become at Netherfield in such a short time, even though no formal agreement had been reached.

Darcy had come out of the library when he heard the commotion and he went to his cousin. "Richard, I understand that you must do your duty. I can only ask that you not put yourself directly in danger if at all possible. Think of us waiting at home for you." These sentiments were repeated by Georgiana and Elizabeth, who had also come to see what all the noise was about.

Georgiana hugged her cousin and began to cry. Richard tried to console her, "Poor little Georgie, my favourite cousin, try not to worry. It will take more than a few Frenchmen to get me." He looked over at Caroline, "Besides, now I have something to come home for. I will come back as soon as I can, safe and sound."

As Richard sent word to Jones, his batman, to be ready to leave at first light, all of the Netherfield staff soon knew he had been ordered back to duty and Millie made her way to Richard's room where Jones was packing the Colonel's gear. She went to him and put her arms around him. "Does that mean you will go to Spain as well? Will you be in danger? Will you come back to me?"

"Millie, my dearest one, yes, I will go with my Colonel wherever he goes. It is my job and my choice to help him and to look after him to try to keep him safe. I will not be in as much danger as the Colonel as I stay in camp when he goes into battle. My duties are to make sure he is fed and has a place to sleep and is ready to go back into battle. I always try to know where he is in case he needs anything. He relies on me and I do the best that I can to help him. If the Colonel and your mistress do come back together, just remember that we will also be together again. You know how they have been together every night, so I expect they will not stay apart. We will be together as well."  
"Jonesy, I will still worry about you. When you get back, I will be with my mistress and I will wait for you." They managed a few kisses before Millie had to leave before she was missed, and Jones continued to get ready to leave.

Dinner that night was subdued because of Richard's imminent departure. After dinner, Georgiana and Elizabeth played several pieces on the piano, but no lively ones. They all said their goodbyes to him as he intended to leave at first light. As soon as the house was quiet, he made his way to Caroline's room, where he made his farewells to her, again three energetic times. Jones and Millie also managed to get together, but he managed only two fond farewells with her.

Darcy had told his valet, John, to wake him when the Colonel was up. When John tapped on their bedroom door, both Darcy and Lizzy got up and dressed as they wanted to see Richard off. They went down to find Richard eating a quick breakfast. He was surprised but pleased to see them both. They did not say much, but when he was ready to leave, he said, "Darcy, I hope you will not be upset if I give your wife a hug goodbye? Elizabeth, you are the best thing that ever happened to my cousin. Look after him for me, will you? And do not worry about me, I will be back." He then shook Darcy's hand and went out where Jones was holding the horses they would ride to London.

Darcy and Elizabeth watched them ride off until they were out of sight. "Lizzy, my love, I will worry about him, no matter what he says. I know you will, too. Do you think he will come back to Miss Bingley, or was this just a temporary diversion?"

"I believe that he will not forget her as they seem to have found a great deal of happiness with each other. From what I hear, they have been together every night. She seems to be happy with him; after all, she always wanted a husband who will help her climb into the highest level of society. As the son of an earl, he certainly fits that requirement. He is very personable and may be a good match for her. He needs someone with funds and she has a decent dowry. She seems to be a bit nicer now that you are out of her reach and he now has someone to come back to. So, yes, I believe they will get together when he gets back. What do you think?"

"My dear, as usual, I believe you are completely right and I agree with everything you said. We can only hope that he will come back and settle down with her." With these words, they went back into the breakfast room to finish eating. Elizabeth just hoped she could keep this meal down as she had just begun to be ill in the mornings.

As they were finishing eating, they heard a rider come. When he was admitted, she recognized one of the lads from Longbourn. "Hank, what is it?"

"Miss Elizabeth! I mean Mrs. Darcy; you are wanted at Longbourn right away. It is your father."

"We will go there right away. Did someone go my uncle Philips? If not, please go there right now." Hank ran out and Darcy ordered their carriage to be readied.

He held Lizzy and whispered in her ear, "Do you think it is what I fear?"

"I am afraid it probably is; he might have held on just to see Jane married." She turned to a footman, "Please tell the Hursts, Miss Bingley, and Miss Darcy that we received an urgent message from Longbourn and have gone there. We do not know when we will be back."


	21. Chapter 21

When they arrived at Longbourn, they could hear her mother's wails even before they went in. This prepared Lizzy for the worst, which was confirmed by Mary, who was holding her younger sisters while they all cried. "What happened, Mary?"

"When Mr. Hill went up to Father, he found that he was not breathing. He died some time during the night. I did what I could to console Mother, but you can hear that I did not a good job. Aunt Gardiner is with her. I sent Hank to let you know."

Lizzy joined her sisters and cried with them. Darcy went to her and put his arm around her. "Lizzy, would you like to go up to see him? I will go with you." He held her as they went up the stairs and waited at her father's door while she went to him. She held her father's hand, which was already cold. Darcy gave her some time, and then went to her. "Come, my dear, there is much to do." Lizzy reluctantly rose and went to hold her husband. She then went in to her mother's room where Mrs. Gardiner was sitting with her and Darcy went down the stairs.

Elizabeth's Uncle and Aunt Philips soon arrived and Mrs. Philips went up to join Lizzy and Mrs. Gardiner in their attempts to console Mrs. Bennet. Mr. Philips said, "Gardiner, Darcy, should we go into the library to talk about what has to be done?" When they were all seated, he poured them each a small glass of brandy even though it was so early, and said, "So, Bennet waited until after the wedding. I do not know how he lasted so long as he has been in very bad shape for quite a while, even though he did not want anyone else to know just how bad he was. I guess it is up to us to see what is to be done for the Bennet ladies."

The three gentlemen listed everything that was needed to be done, including informing the undertaker and the parson. Both Darcy and Mr. Gardiner expected Mr. Philips to take charge as he was a lawyer and he would be responsible for much of what was needed to be done in Meryton on a continuing basis. They decided that he would send a formal letter to Collins to inform him that he was now the inheritor of the Longbourn estate and to ask how long he would give the Bennets to find other accommodations, which he suggested should be about three months. They suspected that Collins would want possession sooner than that, but they wanted to establish a reasonable bargaining position. They knew of no other relatives that needed to be informed. Philips said that, following Darcy's instructions, he had already found three houses in Meryton that should be suitable for the Bennets, which was more than he had expected. Darcy told him that they planned to invite one of Elizabeth's sisters to come to live with them, so the house needed to accommodate only Mrs. Bennet and two of her daughters.

After much discussion, Gardiner and Philips agreed to concede to Darcy's insistence that he would pay for the house and servants, while they would take care of providing the money for food, living expenses, pin money, and any other essentials that might arise. As Bingley was not available, they decided that he would be asked what contribution he might make when he returned from his honeymoon. It was agreed that Philips would be in charge of doling out all funds to the Bennets as he lived in Meryton and was used to controlling funds as part of his legal business. They knew that Mrs. Bennet could not be left in charge of their budget as she loved to spend money far too much.

After visits from the undertaker and parson, the arrangements for the funeral were finalized. The funeral was to be held as soon as possible as the Gardiners had to return to town as soon as they could. The next day, the three available houses were inspected without telling Mrs. Bennet as they knew her expectations would not be reasonable. Darcy approved of their choice and Philips was left to finalize the lease and the hiring of staff, including any who wanted to remain with the family rather than stay at Longbourn to work for Mr. Collins. The Darcys, Gardiners, and Philipses all got together to tell Mrs. Bennet that she would have to leave Longbourn but that they had already found a house for her and that she would have sufficient funds to live quite comfortably, if not extravagantly. In spite of her many complaints, she finally accepted what had been done for her as she would not be 'thrown out into the hedgerows' as she had so often feared.

Mr. Philips told Elizabeth that they should move all of their personal items to the new house as soon as possible and not leave anything behind as Collins might insist that everything left belonged to the estate, and therefore to him. He slyly told Elizabeth to take all of the books she wanted to retain, as "he was sure that many of the books were personal property and not part of the estate." Darcy encouraged her to take as many as she wanted as they would make room for them in one of their two libraries, even though both were already well stocked. She spent hours going through her father's library deciding which books she wanted. With this suggestion, days were spent moving boxes of items from Longbourn, either to Netherfield or to the newly-rented house. Lizzy found that she was not in the least embarrassed that her father's library shelves were almost empty when she had finished taking most of the books from them.

After the funeral, Elizabeth knew that they could leave Meryton as the arrangements for her mother's removal were nearly complete. Darcy was impressed with the efficiency of lawyer Philips and trusted him to make any final decisions that might be needed. Together, they asked Georgiana which sister she would like to have as a companion, and she quickly selected Mary. They were quite happy with this choice as these two seemed to get along very well already. Elizabeth was not very happy leaving Kitty and Lydia with her mother as she knew that her mother would not impose any discipline on them and that they would continue their irresponsible behaviour with no fear of chastisement. She asked her Aunt and Uncle Philips to try to keep an eye on them and let her or Jane know if they became too unmanageable.

Her next task was to talk to Mary about coming with them, which she agreed very readily as she had always been disgusted with her youngest sisters' reckless behaviour. Then Lizzy went to her mother to ask for permission for Mary to come to live with them. When her mother thought of all of the rich men her daughter might meet with the Darcys, she insisted that Lydia should be selected as Lydia was her favourite daughter and so she should be given this chance. She relented only after Elizabeth told her very plainly that her husband would not accept Lydia and that it was either Mary or no one. When Mrs. Bennet finally approved, Mary gathered all of her belongings and they boarded their carriage to go to Darcy House in London.

On arrival at Darcy House, they decided that Mary would be given a very nice room right next to Georgiana and they ensured she was happy with her new room and that she was well settled there. Mary was very impressed with her new room as it was several times larger and much nicer than her old room at Longbourn. They also assigned a young chambermaid to act as her lady's maid, which was also a first for her as the five girls had all shared one maid at Longbourn. In spite of Mary's protests, Lizzy and Georgie said they would take her shopping for new clothes. Lizzy sat down with Mary and explained that she would need to change her ways to fit into the Darcys' way of life so she would not embarrass Mr. Darcy. Lizzy pointed out the many benefits she would now receive, including any masters she wanted for any further instruction in any area and attendance at many very fine performances. Mary had not realized the changes she had agreed to when she accepted Lizzy's invitation to come to live with them. When she finally accepted her new way of life, she even agreed that her new clothes need not be the drab colours she had previously preferred. She was shocked at the amount of pin money that Darcy said would be hers until he pointed out that this amount was the same as Georgie received. She had no idea how she could spend sum a generous sum, especially as Darcy said that he would pay for her whole new wardrobe and fees for masters in addition to her regular allowance.

Only very slowly did her mind begin to accept her new way of life. At Longbourn, it seemed that her whole family, especially her mother, merely ignored her and had very low expectations of her. Now, she was beginning to feel that she was actually valued and that all three Darcys paid a lot of attention to her and actually asked for her opinion on many matters. Her new lady's maid spent time to make her look attractive, and she only now began to feel that she just might be pretty. With her spending most of her time with either Georgie or Lizzy, she found that she had very little time to devote to the reading of religious tracts and sermons, as she had in the past.

Mary's first shopping expedition was another huge shock to her. The three young ladies picked up her aunt Gardiner and they went to such nice shops that she had never in her wildest dreams could have imagined even existed. Her aunt was very knowledgeable about fabrics as Gardiner's business involved the importation of many exotic cloths. Georgie knew about the latest fashions and the best shops, and Lizzy encouraged her by constantly complimenting her on how well the new clothes would look on her. They ended up with a completely new wardrobe for her, including fancy ball gowns and very nice dresses that would be used when they attended other entertainments.

Their first social engagement at Darcy House was to invite the whole Gardiner family to come to dinner soon after their arrival. Darcy surprised them all as he very soon was on the floor playing with the Gardiner children. They certainly did not expect the usually staid master of Pemberley to be so captivated with young children. He insisted that the children join them at the table, where they were well looked after by all the adults. At dinner, Elizabeth announced that she was expecting, so it proved to be a very merry occasion. The children were taken home soon by their nurses after eating so the adults could enjoy hearing Georgie and Mary entertain them on the piano.

Darcy had received a number of invitations to attend many different events, so they had a difficult time deciding which they might accept. As Georgie was not yet out and as Lizzy and Mary were in mourning for their father, they were very selective and accepted only the most informal ones that they could all attend, mainly teas and family dinners with the Gardiners and Matlocks. After having dinner at the Gardiners' house, their next event was dinner with the Matlocks. Mary was nervous about being with an earl and countess, but she was soon made easy with their informal manner. She blushed when she was complimented by them on how well she looked. Darcy had asked that only family should be invited, so it was a very pleasant occasion for everyone.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was still in town getting his troops ready to leave for Spain, so he was at the dinner and was soon teasing all three young women, much to Mary's embarrassed delight. Nothing was said of Miss Bingley, even though Elizabeth was very curious. The three ladies knew that there could be informal dancing at some of the events they attended, so they had taken time to make sure that they had practiced with Mary. Sure enough, Richard asked for dance music after dinner and both Richard and Darcy danced with all three in turn. As Mary had rarely danced in Meryton, she found that dancing could be very enjoyable with handsome partners who were light on their feet.

In addition to several small dinners, they attended plays, the opera, readings, musical performances, museums, and art galleries in the month they spent in town. The ladies were invited to have tea with several friends of the Darcys and, in turn, had invited other ladies to have tea at Darcy House. They never accepted any invitation that was too formal or where both Mary and Georgie could not attend. In spite of their careful selectivity, both Mary and Lizzy found that the number of events they attended were almost overwhelming compared to what they had experienced in Meryton. Mary did not even notice that she had not opened Fordyce's Sermons since she had arrived in town.

Lizzy was not disappointed when she considered that they rarely met Bingley's sisters, and then only at a couple events. With Bingley and Jane still on their honeymoon journey, there was little reason for them to get together. Lizzy had worried that Caroline would want to maintain their acquaintance as a way of receiving invitations to the most prestigious events, and even to Pemberley. Lizzy was not anxious to be in her company, even though Caroline's behaviour had seemed to improve during her stay at Netherfield with the Colonel.

At the end of their month in town, they were ready to go back to Pemberley, if only to rest. Lizzy and Mary had never experienced the busy season in town and had not realized just how many entertainments there were to choose from. Lizzy was especially pleased to see the changes she saw in Mary. In just a month, she seemed like a different person. No longer was she the withdrawn girl wearing drab colours that she had been, spouting scripture. Lizzy thought that the attention she had been receiving from the Darcys and from people they met had made her sister realize she was now considered to be a valued person. No longer was she outshone by her exuberant and more attractive sisters; with much nicer clothes and the attention of her personal maid, she finally saw herself as an attractive and interesting person to both young ladies and gentlemen. She actually smiled quite regularly now and no longer wore her perpetual frown; even her conversation was more varied. With the encouragement of both Lizzy and Georgie, her reading was much broader and even included novels. Her proficiency at the piano became better as Georgie helped her with her fingering, tempo, and choice of music. Lizzy thought that their mother and sisters would barely recognize her now.

It was now April, so Darcy was eager to get back to Pemberley to supervise the busy spring planting season and the birthing of his livestock. Lizzy found that her energy level was not as it had been because of her pregnancy, so she was often tired. They left London in two carriages and one baggage wagon, with their personal attendants in the second carriage. They had too many trunks to fit into and onto the two carriages, thus necessitating the baggage wagon. They were fortunate that the weather had been dry enough to allow the roads to be in good condition. They all enjoyed the trip as spring resulted in new growth and spring flowers everywhere. An additional benefit of this trip was that Georgiana and Mary stayed in the same room at the inn where they spent the night on the road, which greatly contributed to their increasing intimacy.

Just before they left London, Lizzy finally heard from Jane, who had returned to Netherfield after their month-long honeymoon. Jane did not seem to be too surprised when she learned that their father had died immediately after her wedding as his health had been so bad when she left Longbourn. Jane's letter was full of both her great joy at her marriage to Bingley and great sadness about their father. Jane said that they had heard from the Netherfield staff about her father and so did not go to Longbourn at all. Her uncle Philips had called on her very soon after her return and told her all the details about how her mother and sisters had been moved to the house that Darcy had provided. Her uncle spoke to Bingley and took advantage of Bingley's offer to share some of the financial burden, much to the satisfaction of their uncles Philips and Gardiner. Reading the letter very carefully, Lizzy believed she detected Jane's hint of the same marital joy that she experienced with Darcy. Jane did thank her for the useful advice she had received before her marriage.


	22. Chapter 22

Arriving at Pemberley, they were welcomed very warmly by the staff and Mary again was given a very nice room next to Georgie's. This room was ever larger and nicer than the one she had occupied in Darcy House. While they were in London, Darcy had arranged for the purchase and delivery of a new piano for the girls; in fact, it was the best one he could find in the whole town. Georgie's old piano was kept and was installed in a smaller room so the girls could both practice at the same time. Of course, Mary insisted that she would use the old piano as it was still perfectly usable and in good tune. They played duets on the new piano and provided great enjoyment to Darcy and Lizzy in the evenings. Lizzy found that she also played more as she just did not have as much energy for more active pursuits as she had in the past.

Just a few days after they had arrived at Pemberley, they read of the final assault and capture of the Spanish town of Badajoz from Napoleon's forces. They knew that the Colonel had just been sent there with his troops, so they read everything they could about the battle. The papers told of many English casualties, so they read the lists of those killed and wounded very carefully, looking for his name. They did not find it and finally received word from the Matlocks that he was safe, although his regiment had been in the thick of the battle and had suffered heavy losses. They were disappointed to learn that the Colonel's regiment would not be returning home as they army was directed to attack the Spanish town of Salamanca. Of course, they wondered what Richard's plans were for Caroline Bingley, but they had heard nothing from her.

They settled into a very pleasant routine at Pemberley and they began to receive visitors from neighbours who were returning from their season in town. Whenever the weather was nice, the ladies enjoyed walking in the extensive gardens or exploring the woods in a light four-wheeled pony trap. Each of the ladies was taught to drive the trap, although Georgie proved to be the best at it. They noticed that whenever they drove around the estate, a mounted groom followed them at a distance, according to Darcy's instructions. They even brought picnic lunches after they found several very delightful spots that invited them to explore or just to sit and enjoy the view. While Darcy was usually very busy on the estate, he often took time to ride with them or join them on their picnics.

Before they left town, Darcy had invited the Gardiners to visit them with all their children whenever Mr. Gardiner's business allowed his absence. He also suggested that Lizzy invite Jane and Bingley to come. Her aunt Gardiner knew that Lizzy was due in September, so she thought that June or July would be best for their visit. Jane wanted to be with Lizzy when she was due, so she suggested that they would come in September. The Gardiners did come in late June and their children greatly enjoyed the wide open spaces where they could run to their hearts' content, which they did. Of course, the boys were drawn to the ponds and streams, so their nannies and Pemberley footmen were busy trying to keep them safe and dry.

As Mr. Gardiner was an avid fisherman, he was often to be found with a rod in his hand and he soon initiated his sons into the sport as well. It took only the first thrill of feeling a thrashing fish on the line to convince them that this was indeed a great way to spend their time, even if they often needed help with their tangled lines. Mrs. Gardiner and her daughters were happy with more sedate pursuits, but they were often to be found in the gardens whenever the weather permitted.

Their month-long visit seemed to pass very quickly, but could not be extended because of Mr. Gardiner's business. The only disruption of this time was a letter from Kitty lamenting the fact that she was left alone with their mother as Lydia had gone to Brighton when the regiment removed there. Lydia had become friends with Mrs. Forster, the wife of the Colonel of the regiment and had begged her mother to be allowed to accept the invitation she had received to go with her to Brighton. Elizabeth was disgusted that her mother had allowed this as she knew that Lydia could not be trusted among a camp full of soldiers with no proper supervision. She assumed that she had not been told of this plan beforehand as her mother knew she would have disapproved of it. When she shared her misgivings with her aunt, she found a strong agreement with her worries. "We can only hope," her aunt said, "that Lydia's lack of fortune will make her less of a target for any officer. I am sure she will flirt with every handsome officer she meets, but we can only hope that she will learn of her insignificance in a large city such as Brighton where there will be many girls just as attractive as she is, and with better prospects and dowries."

The Gardiners returned to London as planned and Pemberley became much quieter without the noise of four young children running everywhere. Elizabeth was increasing and found that she was forced to curtail her more energetic activities. Even her walks became difficult because of her awkward frame. Georgie and Mary continued their longer walks and rides, just without Lizzy's company. Darcy had more time to be with his wife as the harvests had not yet begun. They looked forward to good crops as the weather had been favourable for the farmers.

Their quiet life was thrown into chaos one morning in early August at breakfast as Elizabeth received two letters from Jane saying that Lydia had disappeared from Brighton in the company of none other that Mr. Wickham. Colonel Forster had traced them on the road to London and not on the way to Gretna Green, so no immediate marriage was likely. Jane said that Mr. Bingley had joined the Colonel in going to London to search for them and that they intended to enlist the assistance of their uncle Gardiner in their endeavours. While Jane was sure that Wickham would do the right thing for their sister, Lizzy was not optimistic as she knew what a scoundrel he was. She could not hide her great upset from her husband, so she showed him the letters she had just received from Jane. They did manage to prevent the younger ladies from learning about this disaster as they had not yet come down to breakfast.

"Why did my mother allow her to go there with no proper supervision? I knew what he was like, so I should have warned everyone in Meryton. I know that my mother will not keep this a secret, so our whole family will feel the disgrace. Poor Kitty! Poor Mary! Their chances of making good marriages will be gone. Oh, Fitzwilliam, I am so sorry! Do you think that Georgiana will be affected as well?"

"Probably not, but it would certainly be best if they do marry as I assume they will have anticipated their vows. People love to gossip about any scandal, but if they do marry; it will die down very quickly. Lizzy, it is not your fault, so do not take that blame on yourself. If anyone is to blame, it is I as I have known for many years what Wickham is like and I did not make it publicly known in Meryton. I will have to do whatever I can to correct this. I will go to London to help in the search as I know of some of his former haunts and friends. I have a much better chance of finding them than Colonel Forster or Bingley or even your uncle Gardiner. I will leave right away as the sooner they are found, the better."

"What are we going to tell Mary and Georgiana? We will not be able to keep this a secret for long and the scandal could have a serious effect on them if it is not resolved."

"I agree that we will have to tell them. Do you mind very much if I leave that to you as I want to get on the road right away? Please be very gentle with Georgiana as it will stir up the worst memories of her own near indiscretion. Do you think she has told Mary about her experience?"

"I do not know for sure, but she very well may have told her as they have become so close. Just telling Mary would have helped her get over the shame that she continues to feel. I have tried to comfort her, but her close friendship with Mary would have helped her even more."

Darcy ordered the carriage to be readied and his trunk packed for an immediate departure. When the girls came down, he was gone. Lizzy waited until they had finished eating, and then asked them to come to her sitting room where she told them what Lydia had done. Mary was horrified that her sister had done something so foolish and improper, but she tried to console Georgie as she had confided her near ruin from Wickham's nefarious schemes. Lizzy pointed out to Georgie that she knew how persuasive he was, but that she had been lucky enough to escape from him before it was too late. She said she was sure that Georgie had learned from her experience and hoped that it would be a very important learning experience for both Mary and Kitty. She hoped that they now knew that not all men could be trusted, no matter how handsome their appearance or honeyed their words. She left them to talk between themselves and only asked that they pray for a positive outcome.

When Darcy arrived in London, he first went to Darcy House to let them know he was in town and so he could freshen up. He then went to the Gardiners' residence on Gracechurch Street, where he found that both Bingley and Gardiner had been searching for Lydia and Wickham, but with no success. Neither had Colonel Forster had any luck, even though army headquarters had been alerted to Wickham's desertion and suspected presence in London. Colonel Forster had given full details to the commanding general who was very angry for two reasons: first, that Wickham had deserted his post in a time of war, and, second, upon learning that Wickham had absconded with a young lady who had been under the care of the Colonel of his regiment. As the general had a daughter about Lydia's age, he was disgusted that an officer would take advantage of an innocent young lady, especially when he learned that Lydia was the daughter of a landed gentleman and was no common camp-follower. His anger was also directed at the Colonel as he accused him of being irresponsible in his care of the lady. This made the Colonel even angrier at Wickham for putting him in such a difficult position with such an important officer. The commanding general put out a full alert for Wickham and offered a reward for his capture.


	23. Chapter 23

When Darcy met with Gardiner and Bingley, he told them that he might have a lead on how to find Wickham as he suspected that he would have sought the assistance of Mrs. Younge, who had helped Wickham in his plans to elope with Georgiana from Ramsgate the previous year. The three of them went to a very disreputable part of town to find the last known address of Mrs. Younge. When Darcy finally found her, she refused to say anything at all about Wickham until Darcy had slipped several coins into her hand.

"You are too late, Mr. Darcy," she said with some apparent satisfaction. "Just this morning I saw Wickham being led away by two men who were holding him not at all gently. They grabbed him when he was out walking with that silly chit he brought with him. She had the nerve to try to get back into their room to take her clothes, but I told her I would keep them to sell for the unpaid rent. The last I saw of her, she was walking down the street. Good riddance to such as stupid girl as that to trust Wickham. He got what he wanted from her, but she expected he would marry her! Hah! That was never going to happen."

"All right, Mrs. Younge, that is enough. How much rent did he owe you? I will pay it if you go get her clothes right now. Which way did she go?"

"That was hours ago. You will never find her now. She may have even found herself someone else by now. Such a foolish girl."

"Enough! Just go get her clothes."

As soon as they received her clothes, the three of them got into Darcy's carriage and went slowly down the street in the direction she had indicated. Mr. Gardiner said, "If she walks far enough in this direction, she will get to Cheapside. I hope she was heading to my home and that she will find it before anything worse happens to her."

They kept going, following the directions from Mr. Gardiner. When they arrived at his house on Gracechurch Street, they went in and he went to find his wife. She went to them and said that Lydia had arrived on foot, dirty, hungry, and very upset. She had given her a bath and some food, and then sent her to a spare room to rest. Mr. Gardiner asked that she be brought down to tell them what had happened. Mrs. Gardiner brought Lydia down, still obviously very shaken. It took them a while, but they finally got the story from her.

She said that she and Wickham had traveled to London using her pocket money, and that he had taken her to someone he knew, a Mrs. Younge, who had given them a miserable room that was small and dirty. She said that Mrs. Younge was surprised to see them, but that she welcomed Wickham for some reason. Apparently, Wickham had had no cash at all and had owed many debts in Brighton, both to a number of shops and for gambling debts. When he found that Lydia still had some cash left from her pin money, he told her how much he loved her and convinced her to elope with him to Gretna Green. In the carriage, he explained that first they had to go to London so he could finish up some business there, but then they would be married. Lydia thought their eloping was a great lark and enjoyed giving herself to him as his wife, and, as she explained, as often as he wanted. She showed absolutely no remorse for her actions. They spent most of their time in bed, except for when he went out to look after his business affairs, as he had told her. She said that he had taken all the jewelry she had with her and sold them, but that he had not given her any of the proceeds.

After many days spent in this manner, she convinced him that she wanted to go out to see some of the city while they could. While he was reluctant to go out during the daylight hours, they began to take short walks in the neighbourhood when it was nice. That very morning, while they were walking, a carriage suddenly stopped and a man shouted "Wickham! Where's the money that you owe me?" Wickham began to run but two coachmen caught him and held him for their master.

The man was very angry and demanded payment of a gambling debt he said that Wickham owed him and that he had faithfully promised to pay many months ago. Wickham said he needed just a couple more days to raise the cash, but the man refused to listen, saying he had heard enough of his lies and empty promises.

Lydia said that at this time she said, "Let him go! You cannot treat an officer of the King's militia like this." On hearing this, the man asked why he was out of uniform if he was a serving officer. Lydia again spoke, "We had to leave Brighton suddenly as his colonel was mean to him and did not give him the respect he is due."

On hearing this, the man smiled and said, "So you left your post? Did you have authorization to leave? Where is your uniform and your papers?"

Then Lydia explained, "He had to sell his uniform to raise cash. He said he did not need any papers as he was on official business. So, unhand him right now."

Now the man smirked, "Official business, is it? It smells to me more like desertion. I read in the papers that the army headquarters in London wants everyone to report deserters so they can be brought to justice. They even said that a reward might be in order. Wickham, if you do not pay me right now, I will just take you to army headquarters and let them deal with you. I will not have to dirty my hands with your blood and might even get a reward for you. Well, Wickham, where is my money?"

"I do not have it at the moment. Just give me another day or two."

"Forget it! Cash right now or to headquarters with you. I hope that you get the noose!"

"I do not have your cash, but I will make a deal with you. Lydia here is very young and hardly broken in; fresh from the country. A gentleman's daughter, even. Great in bed and very willing. You can have her if you consider it full payment for my debt. If you do not want her, I know a house that would give me good money for a nice fresh piece like her. I will take her there right now and you can come with me for your money."

"Wickham! What are you saying? Are you trying to sell me to him or to some house? What kind of house is that? I thought we were going to get married?"

The man laughed and said, "Look, missy, you heard what Wickham said he would do with you. He owes me a lot of money he lost while gambling with me and promised faithfully to pay me. Do you not realize what an evil villain he is to offer you as payment for his debt? You are lucky that I could never take advantage of you like that. Do you have family in town? I suggest you do not go back to your lodgings as he undoubtedly owes them money as well. You can forget about anything you left there. If you go back, they might hold you until they are paid."

"Wickham! How can you do this to me? What about all your promises?" Wickham said nothing at all to her in response.

"Yes, I do have an aunt and uncle here in town, but I do not know how to get to their place."

"Do you know where they live?"

"Somewhere on Gracechurch Street in Cheapside, but I do not know where that is."

"It is not too far. Only a couple of miles. Go down this street to the very end, then turn right. Keep walking until you find Gracechurch Street. Ask people there if they know your family. Keep asking and you will find them. Meanwhile I will enjoy taking Wickham to army headquarters. Now, off with you!"

Lydia said that she first went back to their lodgings, but Mrs. Younge refused to give her her clothes until the rent was paid. She left and started walking in the direction of Cheapside.

Mr. Gardiner said, "So you made it here. Now I do not know what to do with you. You are obviously ruined and may even be with child. Even though you are my niece, I will not have you here with my children. Gentlemen, any ideas? What can we do with her?"

Mr. Bingley said, "Even though she is my dear wife's sister, we cannot take her back to Meryton. Her presence in such a small town would be a disaster for all of us there."

Darcy realized that he was the only one left who could help her. He knew she had to be hidden until they could figure out what to do with her. A germ of an idea began to form in his mind as he thought about hiding her in Scotland; he remembered their talk with the Jardines. "Miss Lydia, you will have to come with me. I will have no arguments and no discussion. First, we will go to my house here in town, and then I will take you back up to Derbyshire while we decide what to do with you. Mr. Gardiner, Bingley, I will let you know what we decide to do."

Mr. Gardiner responded to him, "Darcy, I cannot tell you how much we appreciate the trouble you are taking for my niece, and she is not even your kin. Just let me know what I can do to help you in whatever you decide. You know that I have full confidence in you and in Elizabeth.

"Lydia, you do whatever Mr. Darcy says as he is trying to help you. You have made some very foolish decisions, so do not even think about giving him the slightest trouble. Your future and the future of your sisters is in his hands."

"Mr. Gardiner, Miss Lydia is my dear wife's sister, so she is kin to me now. We will do whatever we can to get us out of this mess." Darcy had her clothes put into his carriage and helped Lydia in and they went to Darcy House. When they went in, he told his housekeeper to assign a maid to help her while she was there. He said that if she had no suitable clothes, she was to find something of Georgiana's that would fit her. He did not tell her what Lydia had done, but did say that the maid should stay with her as she had gone through a very difficult ordeal. He said that they would be going back up to Pemberley in just a couple of days. Lydia did not argue about anything at all, but allowed them to do whatever they would with her. She continued to be very subdued and did not say anything more than to answer whenever she was asked a direct question.

As soon as Darcy had a moment, he sent a message to the Colonel asking to meet him as soon as possible. Darcy went to see him that evening and told him the details of what had happened with Wickham and Lydia. As the Colonel knew the full details of the sorry history of Darcy's interactions with Wickham over the years, he was not surprised at what had happened. After promising to get back to Darcy, he went to army headquarters the next morning to learn what he could.

That afternoon, he went to Darcy House and told Darcy what he had learned. They decided that they should go to the Gardiners to let everyone know what the situation was. When they arrived there, they found that Bingley had returned to Netherfield. Mr. Gardiner was still in his warehouse, but a messenger was sent to him to see if he could return home. After Darcy had introduced the Colonel to the Gardiners, he asked him to tell them everything.

This is what the Colonel said, "After Darcy told me what Wickham had done and what Miss Lydia had described, I went to army headquarters to find out what I could. Fortunately, I know several of the senior officers there and they knew about Lieutenant Wickham. They said that the army was very concerned about desertions and wanted to be severe with deserters to try to stop it. It happened that Wickham's senior officer, Colonel Forster was still there searching for him. They did receive and arrest Wickham and paid a reward to the men who brought him there.

"Colonel Forster swore out an official warrant, charging Wickham with deserting his post in time of war. When the general in charge heard all the details about the desertion and elopement, he was very angry, thinking of his own daughter. He was angry at Wickham and was still angry at Colonel Forster for not keeping a closer watch on the young lady in his care. In turn, the Colonel was very angry with Wickham for putting him in such trouble with the general as no colonel wants any general to be angry with him. The general immediately convened a general court martial and Colonel Forster gave formal evidence on Wickham's leaving his post without leave, and informally about his eloping with a young lady under his care. Wickham tried to justify his actions, but no one believed anything he said. They found him guilty and it was up to the general to confirm their findings and decide on punishment. As the general was still furious, he ordered Wickham to be taken under guard back to Brighton to be hanged."

"What does this mean?" Mrs. Gardiner asked as she was not familiar with army procedures.

The Colonel did not want to give them the details of how Wickham would be hanged, but he looked pointedly at Mr. Gardiner, who decided that everyone should be told the details of what would happen. He nodded at the Colonel to continue.

The Colonel said, "If you really want the details, all right, but they are not pretty; Wickham will be taken in chains to the guardhouse in Brighton. In Brighton, Colonel Forster's regiment will be marched to the parade grounds, followed by all the other regiments. They will be ordered to stand at attention while Wickham is brought in, still in chains, and taken on to the gallows platform. The drummer will beat a slow roll while this is happening. All the soldiers standing at attention will be told to watch carefully at what happens to a deserter. The non-commissioned officers will watch their squads to make sure that all eyes are on the condemned man. All signs of rank and regiment will be ripped off his uniform. An army chaplain will pray with the condemned. A stool will be placed under the noose and the condemned will be picked up and stood on the stool. The noose will be placed around his neck. I expect that no hood will be put on his head so all the soldiers will plainly see his agony. While this is happening, the drum roll will beat faster and faster. If the condemned is given any mercy, the rope will have some slack so the drop will break his neck so his death will be quick; if not, the rope will be almost tight so he will suffer an agonizing slow death from strangulation. I expect this is what will happen to Wickham. The army chaplain will continue to pray with the condemned man. The drums will beat out faster and faster, and, when everything is ready, the drums will be ordered to stop. As soon as the drums stop, the stool will be kicked out from under him. Wickham will drop and that should be the end of him. The soldiers will be forced to stand there at attention for about ten minutes to make sure they all see the punishment for desertion. The body will be taken down and placed in a plain coffin for an unmarked grave."

Everyone in the room was silent on hearing this, except for gasps of horror from Mrs. Gardiner who began sobbing at this description of such an ignominious end, even though everyone knew Wickham deserved his punishment. Mr. Gardiner said, "Thank you, Colonel, for telling us this. While I know Wickham behaved in a disgusting manner, this is what no person would want to suffer. I can only hope that his punishment serves to discourage other soldiers from deserting their posts."

Mr. Gardiner continued, "Now, our immediate problem is what we should do now. I sincerely hope that word of our disgrace has not become known outside our family in Meryton; although I suspect that it has as my sisters are not known for being discrete. Lydia is clearly ruined, but we have to figure out how to try to cover up this scandal to protect her sisters. We need to decide what to do with Lydia and what story to put out. It will also be important to know if she is with child. I am sorry I have to speak so plainly, but we have to decide what we can do to minimize the scandal. Mr. Darcy, what are your thoughts on this?"

"You know that Elizabeth and I went to my estate in Scotland to be married. While we were there, we had dinner with a neighbour named Jardine. Jardine has three sons and the situation there is even worse for second sons than they are here in England. There is even less land available and very few prospects for sons who do not inherit. His second son has already emigrated to Canada and he appears to be well settled there on his own land. Now his third son wants to go join his brother in Canada, but has heard there were very few decent women there to marry. Their views on the importance of purity before marriage are much different from ours. I will write to them to see if he might be interested in meeting Miss Lydia to assess her as a potential wife. I will also offer to give him a sum to help them with transportation and to get started in Canada if he accepts her. I will ask Elizabeth and Miss Mary to convince Miss Lydia to accept him if he asks for her hand. We met him and he seems to be a decent gentleman.

"As for what we can say in Meryton to minimize the scandal, I am not sure what to do. Do you have any suggestions?"

Mr. Gardiner said, "What if we say that while in Brighton, Lydia met a Scottish soldier who was leaving the army to go to Canada and asked her to marry him and go with him there?"

"That might work unless we think of something better. May I leave this up to you to decide?"

"Yes, of course. Now what can I do to help you? She is my niece and I do not feel that you should bear the whole burden of this mess."

"Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, I love my wife with all my heart and have never been happier in my life. I will do anything in the world to ensure her happiness. I am pleased to do this for her, so you do not have to help me in any way. If you can deal with Mrs. Bennet, that will be enough for me." Darcy refused any further offers of assistance and soon he and the Colonel left.


	24. Chapter 24

When Darcy returned to Darcy House, he found that Lydia had stayed in her room all day. He told a maid to ask her to join him in his office so they could talk. When she came in, he saw that she was still in a deeply depressed state, so he decided to be very gentle with her. He rose and made a polite bow to her, and she in turn gave him a polite curtsy.

"Miss Lydia, please be seated. I did not ask to see you to berate you as I believe you now see what Wickham is really like and how wrong your actions were. You are not the first innocent young lady he has wronged, but you will be the last. Wickham is in army custody and he has already been court-martialed and sentenced to be hanged for desertion. That is the end of him. I just hope you now realize that your actions will have a devastating effect on your family, especially your mother and unmarried sisters, unless we can find a way to make this right. I can only ask that you think very carefully on what I am going to suggest. If it works as I hope it will, you will have a husband who is a very good man, a young gentleman even, who will give you a life full of adventure. Will you listen to me and consider very carefully on what I suggest?"

He waited for her to respond. "Mr. Darcy, I do not know why you are interested in helping me. You never seemed to take much interest in any of us, but suddenly you married Lizzy. Now you have obviously gone out of your way to help me even after I did something so foolish as to believe that horrible person's words. I promise you that I have done nothing but think of what I did and how it would affect my family. In Meryton, we saw how other girls were treated when they were ruined; their whole families were shunned. Yes, I will listen to what you say and will do whatever you suggest if it helps my family."

"Thank you, Miss Lydia, for showing me that you have thought about what you did and its consequences. I will tell you what I have been considering, and you will have some time to think about it. You can talk to Elizabeth and Miss Mary when we get to Pemberley before you decide. For now, I only ask that you listen and consider my proposal carefully." He then went on to describe their time in Scotland and the Jardines, especially the third son Malcolm. He said that he found the Jardines to be worthy people and the success that the second son, James, was already experiencing in Canada. He said that, if she were willing, they would go to Scotland so she could meet Malcolm before she decided if she would be willing to marry him. He described life in Canada as an adventure that would likely not be easy at first, but would require had work before they would reap the rewards of their efforts. He said that he intended to help Malcolm with a sum that would be sufficient for them to have a good start there, but that she would need to help him make a success in Canada. He answered several questions that she had and was pleased to see that she was interested. He said they would leave for Pemberley in two days as he had some business to settle in town first.

They left for Pemberley with a maid for decency, even though Darcy chuckled to himself that it was too late for Lydia to worry about decency, but he did it for his own reputation. Fortunately, it was not unusual for staff to move back and forth between Darcy House and Pemberley. When they arrived at Pemberley late in the afternoon, the three ladies there were surprised to see Lydia as there had not been enough time for Darcy to send word of what had happened. Elizabeth first greeted her husband with a warm hug that was made difficult as she was becoming so large. Then she greeted Lydia who had been greeting Mary. Elizabeth then introduced her to Georgiana and they all went into the house. She asked Mrs. Reynolds which room near Mary's was ready for a guest and asked that baths be prepared as soon as possible. As they were going up the stairs, she asked that dinner be ready in one hour. She smiled back at Darcy, but he was not concerned as he knew the sisters had a lot to discuss.

He was surprised when the ladies did come down in just an hour. Very shortly the butler announced that dinner was ready and they went into the dining room. He was not surprised that all four ladies were very subdued. He made small talk during dinner and asked his wife what had happened at Pemberley while he was gone. He was pleased to learn that nothing of significance had occurred and that several minor issues were handled by his wife in a manner that met with his complete approval.

After dinner, they all went into a small sitting room and Darcy decided that he had to take charge of the discussion. "Lizzy, does everyone know the full story, including everyone's history with Wickham?"

"Yes, I made sure we were all completely knowledgeable about every part of our history with him."

"I am very reluctant to ask a very indelicate question, but it is important to know if there may be a child coming."

When Lizzy saw how embarrassed Lydia was at this topic, she went to her and put her arms around her, whispering in Lydia's ear. After a whispered conference, Lizzy replied, with some embarrassment, "She is not sure, but within a week we should have some indication."

Darcy continued, "If there is no child, it will make the situation easier; if there is, it will be more difficult but not impossible. Lizzy, did Miss Lydia mention my ideas about Scotland and the Jardines? Do you remember in Scotland how we learned that the Scots have a more open-minded view on the importance of purity before marriage? To make sure we all understand my plan—if Miss Lydia is willing, I will write to Jardine and ask him if his son Malcolm would be willing to meet Miss Lydia, and, if they are both agreeable, I will provide him with sufficient funds for them to go to Canada and get started there, as soon as they are married.

"Miss Lydia, I will not force you to accept him; you must be willing. I almost envy you in that you have a chance for a great adventure in a new country. If you both work hard for several years, you will own your own land. I understand that the opportunities in Canada are almost limitless; there is a lot of land available and the people there are not as class-conscious as they are here. There, they view themselves as pioneers, opening up new land in a British colony." Darcy saw that his attempt to make his plan sound like an adventure that might appeal to a restless young woman might be working as Lydia paid careful attention to his words. Lizzy immediately saw what he was trying to do and enthusiastically talked about the possibilities of life in Canada. Both she and Georgie described Malcolm Jardine as a handsome young man who seemed to be very nice. Darcy saw that he should leave the girls alone to talk and he excused himself to go to look at the correspondence that had come in while he was gone.

In just an hour, Lizzy went to his office and shut the door behind her. She went to Darcy, sat on his lap awkwardly, and kissed him on his cheek. "My dear, you would have made an excellent politician. Lydia does not seem to be as depressed as she has been and is actually hoping that Malcolm is willing to meet her. Your describing this as an adventure was truly inspired and that made her interested. I believe that Mary is also caught up in your plan as she was quite excited at Lydia's prospects in Canada. What should we do next?"

"I think we must wait until we know if Lydia is with child as that should be quite soon. I assume we are waiting for her monthly courses? If they do not appear, it will be more difficult to convince young Malcolm, but the lure of Canada may be strong enough to overcome that problem. I will write a letter so it is ready to go as soon as you give me the word. I will prepare two versions of my letter to Jardine and send the right one off by express as soon as possible.

"Of course, a major complication is your due date. You thought it should be about the middle of September. Does the midwife concur with this?" When Lizzy nodded, he continued, "That could be a problem in that I want to be here for that happy event. By the time we exchange letters and come to an agreement, it will be September. Malcolm will want to sail as soon as possible before the winter storms begin but he may need time to purchase needed supplies and equipment and arrange for passage, most likely from Glasgow or Liverpool. It may be too late if I wait until your confinement before I take Miss Lydia to Scotland. What if I explain the problem and suggest that they come here as soon as possible, and, if they are agreeable, they can begin planning the trip? As soon as you have delivered, I will take Miss Lydia up to Scotland for the wedding and come back as soon as that is done. What do you think?"

"My dear, you could have been a soldier planning a campaign! I believe that is the best plan. I would have liked to go back to Scotland with you, but, of course, I cannot travel now or for several months into the future. For now, I believe that is enough thinking. Might you be interested in coming to bed to show me if you missed me? You may have to be inventive because of my huge lump, but I have confidence you will think of something!" She grinned what she hoped was a provocative grin and put out her hand to lure him away from his desk. She was not surprised that he was not unwilling to be led upstairs.

The next morning, later than normal, a very happy couple went down to the breakfast room where they found the three young ladies already eating. Upon seeing their happy faces, Georgie said innocently, "I am constantly surprised how marriage affects habits that were long established. Fitzwilliam used to get here before me every day, now I am usually here before they are. I guess married couples take longer to get ready in the morning?" She was pleased that her sally was met by two pleasant blushes.

Lizzy answered her, "Georgie, just wait until you are married; then you will understand how unexpected things just happen to pop up in the morning." When Darcy heard her say this, he immediately had a coughing fit to cover up his whoops of laughter. This made Lizzy realize just what she had said, so her face became very red and she turned away from her sisters.

Fortunately, two of the three young ladies did not understand while Lydia showed that she understood and broke out into a broad smile, the first she had shown them since her escapade. "Lizzy! Really?" she said.

It took Lizzy several minutes before she could turn to face her three sisters. When she had recovered enough to speak, she asked Lydia, "Have you thought about Mr. Darcy's suggestions?"

"Lizzy, I know that I cannot return to Longbourn. If I did, our family would be disgraced and shunned by everyone there. I know that Mama would not have kept my foolish actions quiet. Now I must do whatever I can to try to make the best of the situation, so I agree to meet with Malcolm Jardine, and, if we both agree, I will marry him and go to Canada with him. Actually, I hope I do like him as going to Canada to begin a new life does sound like an adventure. I know that life might be rough at first until we get settled, but just imagine! We would have our own farm that we created all on our own. Now, will you be able to think of a cover story that will minimize the scandal in Meryton?"

"If we all put our heads together, I think we should be able to. Now, let me tell you what Mr. Darcy and I thought of last night." This statement was met by three smirks and the rolling of three pairs of eyes. When Lizzy saw their reaction, she said, "You girls! Just listen." She went on to explain what they had discussed about inviting the Jardines here as Darcy would not leave Pemberley with her due date coming up. They all agreed and knew that the first problem was the necessity to wait to see if Lydia was with child or not. Lydia promised to let Lizzy know as soon as she knew. At least Lydia had the decency to blush when this topic was discussed.

As Lydia had expected, it was just another couple of days when she knew she was not with child, so Darcy's letter was sent to Scotland. Lizzy wrote full details of their plans to her aunt Gardiner and asked about a cover story for Meryton. Almost as soon as could be expected, a letter was received from Jardine agreeing eagerly with Darcy's proposal. Jardine said that Malcolm was so enthusiastic to go to Canada that he willingly agreed to meet with Miss Lydia. Jardine said that an important factor in this decision was that it was Mrs. Darcy's sister and that they had been so impressed by her that they were sure her sister would be very acceptable, even though they knew she was quite young for marriage and a settler's life in Canada. Jardine also suggested a sum, which Darcy felt was low but was open to discussion once they met in person. He sent off his reply and asked that they come as soon as possible, citing Mrs. Darcy's expected due date.

In a week, a carriage arrived with Mr. and Mrs. Jardine and their son Malcolm. Only Darcy went out to meet them. He brought them into the sitting room where the ladies waited. When the introductions were made, everyone watched Malcolm and Lydia, who were eying each other expectantly. Darcy said, "Would you like to have tea? Miss Lydia, would you rather show Mr. Malcolm the gardens?" When Malcolm held out his arm to her, they went out while the others sat down to tea and refreshments.

While Lizzy served tea to everyone, she said, "I believe that is a very auspicious start to their acquaintance. They certainly had eyes for each other." Everyone let this statement rest and they spoke of many other things. The young couple was outside for more than an hour, until it was time to dress for dinner. They never gave full details of what they said to one another, but when they were all seated for dinner, Mr. Jardine turned to his son and said, "Well Malcolm, did you and the young lass have a good discussion?" Everyone waited impatiently for his reply.

"We did. I know that everyone wants to hear our decision, but we spoke of many things and found there are many more things we need to talk about. We both agreed that this is a very important decision for us, so we want to be sure we make the right one. I will say that I am impressed by Miss Lydia and have found nothing to be hesitant about. Please give us another day or two."

All eyes then turned to Lydia, who blushed very prettily. "I agree with all that Mr. Malcolm said. So far I like everything I have learned, but I also want to wait before we decide."

Jardine raised his glass, "I propose a toast to two young but very serious people. I am very pleased to hear what they said, so let us drink to good decisions." With that, he drank and smiled at the Darcys. "Darcy, I have not told you how impressed we are with you all and with Pemberley. It is indeed a grand estate." He then turned to Mary, "Miss Mary, I assume you will be next in want of a husband?" His eyes twinkled, "Should we be looking for a good Scots lad for you? Just looking at you and knowing more of your family, I am sure we could find a good brawny lad for you."

Mary blushed scarlet and Lizzy came to her rescue, "We thank you for your consideration, Mr. Jardine, but my sister is not yet looking for a husband. However, I would hate to see a good man lacking a proper wife, so, if you just happen to come across a fine Scottish gentleman, we would not want him to be lonely for too long. We even have one more sister at home with our mother. It is too bad you did not have more sons."

Jardine laughed and slapped his thigh while everyone else smiled at Lizzy's sally. "Darcy, a fine wife you found for yourself. I can only wish you the best happiness in the future, which I can see you will have. Now, how is the shooting here?" With that, the talk ranged widely for the rest of the dinner. When the men rejoined the ladies, Malcolm and Lydia found the farthest sofa and soon had their heads together, talking quietly. Georgie, Mary, and Lizzy entertained everyone with music and singing.


	25. Chapter 25

The next week was spent very pleasantly, with Darcy and Jardine shooting, fishing, or riding each day. They were even joined by Malcolm once, indicating that a decision had been reached. The ladies enjoyed the company of Mrs. Jardine, even though she was much their senior. She showed herself to be very practical and easy to talk to. When she and Lizzy were alone, she talked about childbirth and what to expect, which eased Lizzy's mind a lot. Together, they inspected the nursery and she made several suggestions in its arrangement and composition, which Lizzy later found to be quite helpful.

The young couple needed only a few extra days to come to an agreement, much to everyone's satisfaction. After that, Darcy and Jardine came to agree on a sum that was pleasing to both of them. Then, everyone talked about the steps that were needed to be done next. Malcolm had already looked into shipping dates and what supplies and equipment he needed and where to get them. He was in a rush to book a shipping date, knowing when the winter storms on the Atlantic usually began. He wanted to sail from Glasgow to Quebec City, then portage their goods by cart around the Lachine Rapids on the St. Lawrence River to another boat that would carry them to the town of Kingston on Lake Ontario. From Kingston, they would go by cart to his brother's farm, which was to the northeast of the town. They knew this area was settled mainly by Americans who had remained loyal to the Crown in the American Revolutionary War, and so was very pro-English. The area was prosperous because of the rich soil and abundance of trees for lumber.

Knowing that Lizzy's due date was fast approaching, Mrs. Jardine offered to stay with her until Darcy was able to leave her to take Lydia to Scotland for her wedding. Both Mary and Georgie expressed their wish to attend the wedding, so it would be quite a party. Lizzy welcomed Mrs. Jardine's offer as she knew she would very much like to have another experienced woman with her when the baby came, in addition to the midwife

When the men had agreed on terms and steps needed to be taken, Jardine and Malcolm returned to Scotland. Darcy and Lizzy were very pleased to see that Malcolm's leave-taking from Lydia was quite tender, indicating their growing attraction. The next several weeks of waiting were enjoyed by the three youngest ladies, but Lizzy could not do much because of her size. Mrs. Jardine was her constant companion and was very solicitous of her comfort. However, Mrs. Jardine did manage to spend time with Lydia, talking quietly to her. When Lizzy thanked her for her kind attentions, the lady replied that she considered the three of them to be just like daughters to her and that she was enjoying being of assistance to them.

Finally, the pains began and the midwife was summoned. After Darcy saw that Lizzy was in good hands, he was unceremoniously evicted from her chambers and told not to come back until he was summoned. The three youngest ladies, being unmarried, were also banned from the birthing room. For many long hours, Darcy paced furiously at every wail from Lizzy, while the ladies held each other in fear, knowing that their time would come. The noises began to be more frequent and louder, until finally there was a hush and the distinctive cry of a baby. Darcy kissed all three ladies happily and rushed to Lizzy's door. He was finally admitted to see his son, but he first went to Lizzy and found her groggy from lack of sleep. He knelt by her bedside and kissed her gently. She could only smile wanly before drifting off to sleep. Hearing the girls at the door, he nodded at Mrs. Jardine who was holding his son. She took the baby to the girls, who each took their turn cuddling and kissing him, before passing him to his father, who held him very awkwardly, but lovingly

After relinquishing the baby to his nurse, Darcy invited Mrs. Jardine and the girls to come to the sitting room and instructed a footman to bring a bottle of French champagne that he had been saving for a special occasion. The girls enjoyed this bubbly tremendously, while sighing their relief that Lizzy's ordeal was finally over. They had been convinced that they never wanted to go through this suffering, but one look at the baby, and being able to hold him, changed their minds. Darcy's grin was ear-to-ear, a very proud papa, knowing that he now had an heir to Pemberley. He remembered that he had to change his will to account for this new addition to his family. After dinner, he excused himself and went to sit by Lizzy and held her hand, just watching her sleep off her exertions.

Lizzy managed to get up just two days after her delivery, although Darcy insisted that he carry her down the stairs to dinner. If anyone noticed how closely he held her while she was in his arms, no one said anything. Dinner that night was lively as they talked about their plans to go to Scotland. They had heard from Jardine that the trip to Canada was now fully planned and passage on a ship from Glasgow was booked. Jardine assured them that the ship captain was not worried about the recent sea battles with the Americans as those battles were all to the south of his planned route.

The night before their departure, Lizzy took Lydia aside for a talk. "Lydia, we may never see each other again after tomorrow, but I hope we will. I want to say something to you that I know is very important for your future. Do not worry; I am not going to chastise you. I just want to give you a bit of advice about your husband. I have learned that men are very strange creatures. They appear to be so strong and assured, but that is not how many of them are inside. On your wedding night, you will likely have more experience than your husband, but you must never remind him of that. Never compare him to Wickham, either in your mind or especially out loud. You know Wickham was evil, but Malcolm is a good man who needs your support. Be gentle with him in every situation; make him feel he is the most important person in the world. You do not love him yet, but give yourself a chance. Enjoy him and make sure he enjoys being with you, especially in bed. I have learned that love enhances passion, but passion also enhances love. If you follow my advice, I have no doubt that you two will soon be as happy as I am. Also remember that everyone in your family loves you and wants to see you happy. Be sure to write to let us know how life is in Canada. What an adventure!"

The sisters hugged each other warmly, and Lydia wondered how Lizzy learned what she had said. Surely she could not have referred to Darcy, who was so confident and self-assured? Was he really so different when they were alone from how he appeared to others? Would it be that easy with Malcolm? She knew how much she liked having sex with Wickham, so she thought she could easily make Malcolm feel important. She knew she wanted Malcolm to love her, but would it be that easy? Would her passion help her come to love him? After this sisterly talk, she looked forward to her marriage and coming adventures more and more.

In the morning, the five of them were loaded onto Darcy's largest traveling carriage. A second carriage followed, carrying maids, Darcy's valet, and the luggage. Lizzy was left by herself, even though she would have liked to be able to Lydia's wedding, she and Darcy agreed that they would not risk traveling with their son so soon. Darcy did not want to leave them alone, but knew she was in good hands, with Mrs. Reynolds, her lady's maid, and two nurses in attendance. Lizzy had decided to breastfeed her son, so no wet nurse had been hired. When the carriages left, Lizzy quickly went in as it was cold out. Physically, she now felt almost back to normal, so she met with Mrs. Reynolds to decide what needed to be done while they were no visitors.

Lizzy's expectations of having no visitors were soon dashed as the arrival of a carriage was heard the day after everyone had departed. She was surprised to greet Darcy's aunt, the Countess of Matlock, who said, "Elizabeth, when we received Darcy's letter telling us of the birth of your son and his imminent departure for Scotland without you, I just could not leave you to be here alone. We are still at our estate here in Derbyshire, so I decided to come to visit you, if you will have me. Besides, I wanted to meet the newest Darcy."

"Of course, My Lady, I am happy to see you. It will be very nice to have someone with me as I am still not quite as active as I would like to be. I thought the birth was very difficult, but the midwife said I was lucky. Come up and see our son."

The two ladies soon fell into a very comfortable routine and the days went by quickly. Lizzy received a number of letters from Scotland, telling her of their warm greeting and the wedding. Many guests had attended the wedding as the Jardines' friends and neighbours had heard some of the story about Malcolm's betrothal and imminent move to Canada. Many of his friends envied his good luck in being able to emigrate to Canada which they had heard was a land of opportunity to anyone who was willing to work hard to become established. Just being able to own their own land was nothing but a dream to most young Scots.

Mary wrote and described the wedding and the party that followed. She described how so many young Scots wanted to meet her and to dance with her. She said the Scottish dancing was much different from what she was used to, being much less sedate and more energetic. She said she now knew how much fun the Scottish reel could be. She said that she had the impression that, if she had a sufficient dowry that would have allowed her and her husband to move to Canada and become established there, that she would have received several offers of marriage. However, she said that she was not in search of adventure, that she decided that she wanted only a comfortable house and a good husband to be happy. Mary ended her letter by saying that she had talked to Lydia the day after her wedding and, although she did not understand what Lydia meant, Lydia said that she greatly appreciated Lizzy's advice and that she had tried what Lizzy said and that it appeared to be working after just one night. Lizzy smiled to herself on reading that.

Georgie also included a note and said that she enjoyed her visit very much and that Darcy had allowed her to dance at the wedding party, even though she was not officially out. She said she did not sit out even one dance and quickly learned to dance the Scottish reel, which she enjoyed much more than the English dances, which now appeared to be too sedate and formal to be much fun.

Darcy's letter contained less description of the wedding and the party after and more of how much he missed her. He described how much he missed his son and wanted only to come home. He said that all the arrangements were finalized for the new couple's departure for Canada and that they would be leaving for Glasgow in just two days, then he would return home with Georgie and Mary.

Lizzy shared much of these letters with her Aunt Matlock, and they found a great deal of amusement in the descriptions of the wedding party and the guests. When her aunt read Mary's letter and her comments about the advice that Lizzy had given Lydia, she asked Lizzy what this meant, but Lizzy was very vague about the advice she had given her sister. He aunt did not push the issue, but just smiled, thinking of her own wedding night. She had noted her son Stewart's increased happiness in his marriage to Helen and wondered if Elizabeth had talked to her as well, but she did not ask. Her aunt was not shown Darcy's letter, but she was not surprised at this, expecting that the words would have been quite personal as she had clearly seen how happy they were together.


	26. Chapter 26

Finally the carriages returned, to very affectionate welcomes. As Lady Matlock was still there, she was introduced to Mary, who was suitably impressed with meeting a real countess. Mary did not have time to be intimidated by her as her greeting was very friendly and they all were soon chatting merrily about their trip, Scotland, and the wedding. Only Darcy did not appear to be in high spirits as he only wanted to be alone with his wife to show her how much he missed her. Seeing this, Lizzy soon excused herself from the ladies and took Darcy into an empty room where they immediately were in each other's arms. The ladies were not fooled by her casual departure and just watched them disappear. When they finally reappeared, they both had wide smiles and no one commented on Lizzy's slight dishevelment. Neither Darcy nor Elizabeth could stop from blushing when they saw the wide smiles on each of the ladies who was waiting for them

The talk soon turned to the christening of their son and how they might celebrate this very happy event. Lady Matlock suggested that a ball would be appropriate, which they were soon unanimous in endorsing. As it was now October, they thought that it should be held as soon as possible before the weather became more wintry. They consulted with Mrs. Reynolds and decided to hold it in just three weeks, which would allow time for letters of invitation to go out and for replies to be received. They talked about who should be invited and a long list was soon drafted. They included many of their friends and relatives, hoping that they all would be able to come.

Lady Matlock promised to help, but she said she must return home first. She said she was quite sure her oldest son and his wife would attend, and Richard might if his duties allowed. She had told them that he had just returned from Spain with his troops and was currently in London rebuilding his regiment. Darcy and Lizzy both wanted Bingley and Jane to come, of course, and they decided that they should invite Bingley's sisters. They both smiled at the thought that Richard and Caroline might be at Pemberley together, and Lizzy decided that she would house them in adjoining rooms so he would not have far to wander at night, if he were still so inclined.

Other invited guests would include Lady Catherine and her daughter Anne, the Gardiners, Lizzy's mother and Kitty, and her Aunt and Uncle Philips. They were all invited to stay at Pemberley as they knew that the large number of guest rooms would be able to accommodate everyone who would be staying. They also invited all the local gentry and several friends of her Aunt Gardiner from Lambton, as well as other notables in Lambton and Kympton. They sent an invitation to the Jardines, but were unsure if they would be able to come down. As an added inducement, they mentioned that this would be a good opportunity for them to meet more of Lydia's family. They knew that if everyone invited attended, it would be quite an event, perhaps the premier event in Derbyshire this year. The actual christening was scheduled for the morning and the ball for that evening.

Many responses came as soon as could be expected. Not only were the Jardines coming, Mr. Jardine even asked if his older brother, the Lord Alasdair Jardine and his two sons, Brian and David, could come as well as they had heard such good reports of the Darcys and Bennets. Almost everyone who had been invited responded that they would come and would be pleased to stay at Pemberley for at least a week. Lizzy and Darcy met frequently with Mrs. Reynolds and the cook to plan the menus for the extra guests and for the ball's meal. Extra staff was hired and put to work, both in the kitchen and getting rooms ready. A small orchestra from Derby was hired to perform, as they were known to be accomplished musicians.

They also planned activities that would keep everyone busy, including shooting, fishing, riding, and games for the men and shopping, music, and picnics, if the weather held, for the ladies. The Matlocks were the first to arrive and the Countess's help and advice were greatly appreciated. Various family members came next, including the Gardiners with all their children and Jane and Bingley, who brought Mrs. Bennet and Kitty. Mrs. Bennet was loud and effusive in her admiration of everything she saw about Pemberley and was soon asking the prices of many pieces of furniture and other furnishings. To these intrusive questions, she received only vague answers. Mrs. Bennet brought her lady's maid and one of the Pemberley maids was assigned to help Kitty, much to her pleasure. Uncle and Aunt Philips followed and were suitably impressed with the grandeur that was their niece's home. Of course, the arrival of Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Anne caused havoc as the Lady found fault with everything. Her brother, the Earl, was designated to settle her down, but Anne was greeted warmly and was soon separated from her mother and was chatting happily with the other young ladies.

The arrival of the Jardines created quite a stir as all of the men were wearing kilts in the Jardine clan tartan. They were introduced to those guests they had not met. When they met the Bennet ladies, they were most impressed; Lord Alasdair lingered over Mrs. Bennet's hand and Brian and David smiled very warmly at Kitty and Mary. Lord Alasdair quietly asked Mrs. Bennet, "I am very pleased to meet you. Is there a Mr. Bennet?"

"No. My husband passed away earlier this year."

"I can sympathize as my dear wife left this world two years ago. I must say that you are a fine figure of a woman, and your daughters are bonny lassies." Mrs. Bennet simpered like a young girl on hearing these compliments and looked up at him through her lashes. "I hope we will become better acquainted during our visit. Perhaps we can find time to console each other for our losses." Mrs. Bennet was not sure what to make of his words as it had been many years since she had heard anything that might have been at all suggestive from any gentleman.

One of the first questions asked of Lizzy, at least from the ladies, was if they would be allowed to see baby Darcy. Lizzy was generous with these requests, so the baby was frequently handled, to the chagrin of his nurses. She even allowed her female family members to be with her when she nursed him. The male guests almost unanimously gave their congratulations to Darcy, but did not ask to see the baby.

The final guests to arrive were Bingley's sister Caroline and the Hursts, followed by Richard, who had had problems getting sufficient leave to make the long trip to Derbyshire. He was puzzled to learn that his room was in the guest wing rather than the family wing, but he very soon was smiling when his batman informed him that Caroline Bingley's room was right next door. "I wonder who arranged this? Darcy or Elizabeth? I suppose that means that they are well aware of our little dalliance," he thought to himself. His batman, Jones, was also pleased at this arrangement as it meant that Caroline's maid, Millie, would be conveniently at hand. Jones's main worry was that, with such a houseful, there may not be any convenient empty rooms where he could show Millie just how much he had missed her.

Darcy's worry about keeping everyone busy was found to be unnecessary as the men soon found the stables and where the fishing gear was stored. The five Jardine men were instigators for much of the outdoor activity. Their natural gregariousness made them favourites, and their kilts made them stand out. Of course, all of the Englishmen asked what they wore under their kilts, but the universal response was that only ladies would find out. This led to the Englishmen shouting, whenever the Scotsmen appeared, "Lock up the women; the Scotsmen are coming!" This amused everyone for the first day or two.

The day of the christening came and everyone met at the church in the morning. Bingley and Jane stood as godparents and the parson officially named the baby Thomas William Bennet Darcy. After the ceremony, Darcy and Elizabeth were swarmed by everyone offering congratulations. Elizabeth soon had to relinquish her hold on Thomas as so many ladies wanted to hold and cuddle him; first Mrs. Bennet, then Jane, then Mary and Kitty, then Georgiana, then the Fitzwilliam ladies, among many others.

As there was the whole afternoon before the ball began, the men soon returned to their manly pursuits and the ladies to theirs, before many of them retired to their rooms to rest to be ready for a long night. Finally, everyone dressed in their finest for the ball. When they entered Pemberley's ballroom, they saw how nicely it had been decorated for this first ball to be held there for many years. Darcy and Elizabeth greeted their guests as they entered. Darcy did worry some about the interesting mix of people, as they ranged from the highest levels of titled society to small estate owners, to tradesmen from London and Derbyshire, to Scottish lairds dressed in their finest Jardine tartan kilts, full-dress sporrans, full plaids, Prince Charlie jackets, Balmoral caps with their Jardine pins, and even Highland dirks. Elizabeth had insisted on this mix of guests because of their many relatives and the importance of Pemberley to the local economy. Except for the continuing complaints from Lady Catherine, the guests appeared to mix quite amicably.

When the Jardines entered, all the ladies, even the married ones, took note of these exotic creatures, but they soon appreciated their obvious masculinity, even if they were wearing kilts. Word very soon circulated that the two young Scotsmen were unmarried and the sons of Lord Alasdair. As they were uncertain just how Scottish lords fit into the more well-known English levels of society, women from all levels viewed them with great interest. The unmarried Jardines soon were drawn into clutches of twittering women, and the two older Jardine brothers stood together looking over the crowd.

"Well Alasdair, who do you have your eyes on tonight? Anyone special? Are you looking for another young lassie for your amusement?"

"No, Robert, not tonight. With such a wide choice, I can be choosy. In any case, I have been thinking that it might be nice to have a lady to be my permanent hostess. It has been two years, and I have to admit that it would be nice to have someone warming my bed every night; certainly not a young one. I do not have enough energy to keep a young lass busy. I see two possibilities—that Lady Catherine and Mrs. Bennet. It would be fun to tame that Lady Catherine, but there is too much ice that would have to be melted first. Now, for Mrs. Bennet, I have a feeling that she is ready to find someone to replace her husband. I bet she would be a handful, knowing what her daughters are like. I bet she still has a lot of life left in her."

"Five pounds says you do not bed her before we leave."

"Done! Are you willing to make it ten if I bed her tonight?"

"Yes! But how is it that you are so sure of yourself?"

"She has that look about her that I love to see. I wonder if all of her daughters take after her? It is too bad these English are such prudes before marriage or my lads might have a good time tonight as well. From the looks of Darcy and his cousin the Colonel, they had better not try anything with Miss Darcy or they would be in deep trouble. Those are two very serious-looking men, especially the Colonel. They are like bears whenever anyone even looks at her." With these words, Lord Alasdair walked to where Mrs. Bennet was talking to her four daughters.

"Good evening, Mrs. Bennet, Mrs. Bingley, Mrs. Darcy, Miss Mary, Miss Catherine. Are you all looking forward to dancing this evening? I believe my sons certainly are. Mrs. Bennet, will you be dancing tonight? If so, I would very much appreciate it if you would honour me with the first set."

The ladies had each curtsied in turn, and Mrs. Bennet blushed prettily when he asked her to dance. Her daughters all had surprised looks at his request of their mother as they were not used to seeing her receive attention from gentlemen. Mrs. Bennet managed to stutter a response, "My Lord, I have not danced for a long time, but I would be honoured to accept. Are you sure you would not rather dance with one of my daughters?"

"While they are certainly all very attractive, I am not sure if I could keep up with them. I can certainly see where their beauty comes from."

Kitty almost rolled her eyes when he said this, but she forced herself not to. As the musicians were warming up their instruments, Darcy and Bingley both came to claim their wives for the important first set. The two Jardine sons came and found that the Bennet sisters were very willing to partner them. Richard asked Georgiana to join him, which she was very pleased to do. Even though she was not yet out, her two guardians had decided that tonight she would be allowed to dance with family members only. She was pleased with this decision and she hoped that the definition of family would extend anyone related in any way to the Darcys.

With the start of the dance, almost everyone who wanted to dance had found a partner. Even Anne de Bourgh was asked by the younger Burleigh son, who was considered to be sufficiently eligible to receive Lady Catherine's permission. After this first set, Caroline Bingley was asked to dance by the Colonel, which surprised some, but not Darcy or Elizabeth. The townspeople were hesitant to dance at first, but soon timidly joined in, largely because of the warm welcome they had received from the Darcys. They also saw that the Gardiners were on the dance floor and they all knew that Mrs. Gardiner was one of their own, being originally from Lambton.

That important first dance set the tone for the whole evening. Soon all the guests were mixing, talking, and dancing, with little restraint from thoughts of class, except, of course, for Lady Catherine. Elizabeth had asked Darcy to put aside his normal uneasiness in large crowds to act as a good host to dance with any lady in want of a partner. She saw that he followed her request and danced most of the sets with many different ladies. She did not bother to ask the same of either Richard or Bingley as she knew they would be dancing every dance without her encouragement. She saw that the Scotsmen easily found willing partners, as did the neighbours they had invited.

Lord Alasdair was so pleased with the reception he had received from Mrs. Bennet during their dance that he went to a footman and told him to find his valet, Fergus, and tell him to come to see him. It took some time, but when he saw Fergus standing by the door, he went to him. "Fergus, I want you to go find out which room Mrs. Bennet is staying in. When I come up, I will want you to show me. Now go."

Fergus was not too surprised to hear this order as he had had the same assignment several times in the past. He went down below stairs and found a footman he had befriended. "Do you know who Mrs. Bennet's maid is? I need to talk to her."

"Yes, her name is Sally. She is over there. I will introduce you." They went to Sally and he introduced Fergus. Being ever discreet, he then left them alone.

"Sally, I have an unusual request from my master. Would you mind showing me which room Mrs. Bennet is staying in?"

Sally thought this was an unusual request, but she wanted to please Fergus as she saw he was one of the handsome Scottish servants that all of the English maids were admiring. "Come with me and I will show you."

She led him to the servants' stairs, but he stopped her. "No, I need to find the way using the main halls. Do not worry; all of the guests are in the ballroom, so no one is about. No one will see us."

Then she led him up the stairs to the hall of the family wing and showed him the door to Mrs. Bennet's room. Fergus looked very carefully and made sure he knew which door was the right one. He took her hand and said, "Thanks, Sally. Do you have anyone special?" When she shook her head, he said, "You are far too pretty not to have someone special in your life." He put his arms around her and said quietly, "May I kiss you?"

Sally was certainly not used to such forward behaviour from any man, especially as there were no young male servants in Mrs. Bennet's house. Her eyes grew large and she blushed. That was all Fergus needed, so he kissed her very gently. Still finding no opposition, he kissed her again, even more passionately. Seeing that her breathing was becoming very rapid, he pulled her tight against him, enjoying the feel of her against his chest. "Now will you show me your room?" Feeling such strange urges, she did not argue but led him into the servants' stairs.

When the dancing was nearing its end, husbands found their wives for the important last set and the rest of the family and guests were also finding their favourite partners. Lord Alasdair found Mrs. Bennet and they lined up with the other couples. At the end of the dance, he led her to a quiet corner. "Mrs. Bennet, I cannot say how much I enjoy your company and I would like to further our acquaintance. Remember that I said when we first met that we should get together to console each other?"

"Yes, my Lord, I certainly remember. I would like to do that some time."

He held both of her hands and looked deep into her eyes, "Mrs. Bennet, I have worried that sometimes I sleep walk at night. If I happened to sleep walk later and ended up at the wrong door, would I find it locked or unlocked?"

Her eyes opened wide as she realized just what he was asking. She felt a warm feeling inside her that she had not felt for a very long time. It had been many years since she had been courted, but she relished the sensations that resulted from the attentions she was receiving from a handsome gentleman. "Oh, My Lord, a lady could never admit to leaving her door unlocked when a gentleman asked her that. I suppose he would just have to find out for himself."

He smiled warmly at her, "My dear, I will see you later." With these words he went to find his hosts to thank them for a wonderful evening, and then he went up to his room, where he found Fergus waiting. "Well, did you find her room?"

"Yes, sir. Would you like me to take you there as soon as it is quiet?"

"Of course I would."

When the house became quiet, they very carefully walked to the family wing. Fergus noticed that Sally was peeking around a corner, waiting for them. When they reached the right door, Fergus stopped and nodded at it. Alasdair tapped on the door and tried the handle. It was unlocked. He went in and Fergus looked up to see Sally waiting for him down the hall.

Hours later, just before the house began to wake, Alasdair returned to the guest wing to see the Colonel leaving a room that was not his own. "Good morning, Colonel. Out for an early stroll, are you, or something like that?" He smiled conspiratorially at him.

"As you see. I see that you have been wandering as well." Richard was very curious to know who Lord Alasdair had been visiting, but he did not ask.

"Indeed. Pemberley is certainly hospitable, is it not?" With that, both men smiled as they entered their own rooms.

When Darcy and Elizabeth went up, they separated to get ready for bed, and then he went into her room, as he did every night. He lay beside her and held her, just as he had done every night since Thomas had been born. She said very quietly, "Remember when we first married and we lay just like this until I was ready? To let you know of my developing love for you, I rolled over to you and kissed you. I have never regretted that." With these words she rolled over to face him and kissed him.

"My love, are you sure? I thought it was still too soon after Thomas's birth?"

"I want you to love me, but please be very gentle so I can see how it goes. I think I am ready, but we will have to see. Will you forgive me if I have to stop you, just in case?"

"Oh, Lizzy, my love! Anything for you. Anything at all."


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, guests began to trickle into the breakfast room, led by the Jardine men. As soon as Alasdair saw his brother, he said, "You owe me ten pounds, but I will let you off if you invite Mrs. Bennet to visit you in Scotland when you go home. I will want to stay at your place for a while as well."

"Alasdair, you have not lost your touch! Why do you want to invite her to come with us? After only one romp? Was she that good? Did you not get enough of her yet?"

"What do you mean after only one romp? I am not that old. You are lucky our bet was not for ten pounds for each time. I like her and want to get to know her better; she just might be a good companion for my old age. I need someone to keep me warm at night. I do not want anyone too intelligent; I am too old for that kind of challenge. I only want someone lively, attractive, and willing. She certainly fits those requirements. I believe she will be a good hostess as well."

"All right, I will ask my wife to invite her, but are you sure after only two romps?"

"Would you believe three times? She was quite willing and most encouraging."

"Three times! Alasdair, I am very impressed with your energy at your age. Just do not tell my wife or she will be jealous. I am quite sure that my wife will go along with you as she thinks very highly of Mrs. Darcy. Do you think we should invite one or two of her unmarried daughters to come with us? I saw your sons dance with both of them last night."

"I will have to ask Mrs. Bennet if she would like them to go with her. Both lassies are quite attractive, but with such different characters. That Miss Catherine is lively, but Miss Mary is much quieter. We are here for another couple of days, so there should be time to find out what they want and make our plans accordingly. If things work out, after spending some time at your estate, I will invite them to go up to my place in Edinburgh. They will find your estate quiet at this time of year and there is more to do in town."

The Colonel came in then and saw Lord Alasdair smiling at him. "Well Colonel, did you have a good night? How is the good Miss Bingley?"

Richard was not chagrinned by this jibe. She was sure smiling when I last saw her. And where were you last night? The only woman I saw you show a lot of interest in was Mrs. Bennet. Have you developed a fondness for widow ladies?"

"Colonel, do not disparage widow ladies. They can be very appreciative and they are certainly knowledgeable. They are not as demanding as young lassies, which is important as you get older. Besides, there is no risk of unintended accidents. What are you going to do if your lady friend tells you there is a problem?"

"As long as the lady has a good dowry, I would be willing to do the right thing. Not that I would ever admit anything improper, but Miss Bingley does have a very nice dowry."

Their discussion ended as others came in, including Darcy, Elizabeth, and the Bingleys. Darcy innocently asked Richard, "Do the right thing about what, Richard? Have you been getting into trouble, again? And good morning, everyone! I hope you all had a good rest after dancing so much last night."

Richard did not take offensive at Darcy's words, "Trouble? What trouble? I thought I was on my best behaviour last night. I see you are smiling this morning as well. Good morning to you, too, Elizabeth. You must have had a good night as well. How is young Thomas this morning?"

Elizabeth was smiling, "He is very well, thank you. He is a great baby, just eats and sleeps." Just like Mr. Hurst, she thought, but had to bite her tongue not to say this out loud.

Next to come in were Mrs. Bennet, Kitty, Mary, and Georgiana, who were all in very good moods. Elizabeth was amazed to see the smile on her mother. She noticed that her mother blushed like a young girl when she looked at Lord Alasdair. She wondered if anything was going on between them, but immediately discarded that thought. Not her mother! The girls were all in a very good mood as they had enjoyed the ball so much.

After breakfast, the men again went their way and the ladies theirs for some of the last gatherings as the Matlocks were leaving the next day, and the other visitors over the next few days. Before the Jardines left, Mrs. Jardine asked Mrs. Bennet and Catherine to come to Scotland with them. This was unexpected, but the invitation was expressed so nicely, that after some thought, they accepted. The knowledge that Lord Alasdair would be there definitely made Mrs. Bennet willing to go with them. Kitty also happily accepted their invitation to go as the unmarried Jardine sons would be there, at least for a while. Her thoughts focused on Lydia and the adventures she would experience with her husband in Canada.

Richard had to leave the next day as well as he had not received a very long leave from his duties. The Hursts and Miss Bingley soon left, leaving only Jane and Bingley. Mary was still happy to be living at Pemberley, basically as a companion and friend to Georgiana. With winter just beginning, Jane and Bingley decided to return first to Netherfield, as it was an easy journey from there to London. They had decided they would spend some time in London enjoying the entertainments of the season.

Darcy and Elizabeth had decided they would not go to London until near the end of winter as Thomas was too young to travel so far. As Georgiana would come out the next year, they planned to spend more time at Darcy House the following winter. However, they were pleased to receive invitations to dine from their neighbours and from several of the braver townspeople in Lambton and Kympton. Thus, their winter was not all that quiet and Mary and Georgiana both became more comfortable in company.

The most surprising events that winter were the notices of three marriages. The first was from Scotland. Mrs. Bennet and Kitty had spent some time with the Robert Jardines at their estate in Dumfries Shire where Lord Alasdair and his sons had also been staying. This visit lasted only a month as Lord Alasdair invited them to go to his house in Edinburgh. In one of Kitty's letters, she mentioned that their mother had virtually moved in with Lord Alasdair after only two weeks in the Jardine estate in Dumfries. She said that no one there saw anything wrong with this arrangement because of the more relaxed attitudes of the Scots. While Kitty did not admit to having more intimate relations with Brian Jardine, Lord Alasdair's older son, Elizabeth suspected that Kitty had followed the example set by their mother. However, there was nothing she could do about this possibility; she could just hope that it did not end badly for either of them.

Lord Alasdair's request of their mother was that she become his wife and hostess in Edinburgh. Elizabeth was not sure if her mother had planned her actions with the expectation of finally marrying Lord Alasdair, which would indicate that she had retained some modicum of respectability, or if she were just enjoying his attentions. She could not determine which of them might have suggested that they should formalize their relationship by marrying. Her mother must have impressed Lord Alasdair sufficiently as they were married in the same church in Dumfries that had seen the weddings of Elizabeth and Lydia. Their mother was especially pleased that she was now Lady Jardine. Of course, her letters to friends in Meryton boasted of her new title and her wonderful husband.

Kitty's next letter from Edinburgh listed the many entertainments they had enjoyed since moving there. It was obvious that neither their mother nor Kitty regretted their actions in the slightest. Another letter from Kitty several months later confirmed Elizabeth's suspicions about her as she said that she was with child and would be marrying Brian very soon after writing this letter. She expressed how much she was looking forward to be Lady Jardine when Lord Alasdair died and her mother became the dowager Lady Jardine. She also said that the Darcys were all invited to come to Scotland the next summer to see their home in Edinburgh.

The next surprising letter announcing a wedding was from Richard. He had remained in London over the winter as Wellesley's army had gone into winter quarters after several losses in Spain to the French army. Richard said that he was getting his troops ready to go to Spain in the spring to join Wellesley and that he had high hopes of success because of Napoleon's disastrous retreat from Moscow. From what Darcy could determine, Richard had continued his ministrations to Caroline Bingley very regularly with the not-unexpected result that she was with child.

When Richard informed his father, the Earl, he was decidedly not pleased that his son would want to marry a woman with such close connections with trade. However, Caroline's generous dowry induced him to agree to the wedding. He even agreed that he would give Richard a small estate he owned in Middlesex, quite close to London. With Caroline's dowry and closer management, the Earl was quite sure that the estate could be made larger and more profitable. Caroline agreed to all this as the estate was close enough to London that they could easily go back and forth. With these plans and the relative quiet on the continent, Richard decided to resign his commission and became a gentleman farmer. With the blessing of the Countess, Caroline expected that their wedding would be the highlight of the London season. However, as the wedding was to be held very quickly, Darcy and Elizabeth decided not to attend.

When Elizabeth received a letter from Jane announcing her own pregnancy, she wondered if fertility could be catching as there seemed to be so many at the same time. She only hoped that she would not be next or very soon as they wanted to spend time next winter in London for Georgiana's coming out.

Thus, life went on and all of our beloved characters appear to be settled in contented situations. Only Mary and Georgiana were left to find their own mates and happiness, but they were both still young. As Mary would be joining Georgiana in town when she came out next winter, Elizabeth had every expectation that both these newly-confident sisters would not be disappointed in their quests for husbands.

THE END

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_A big thank you to everyone who read my story; I hope you enjoyed it. If you would care to read the other two stories I published on , they are titled "Elizabeth Bennet's Stolen Kiss" and "A Compromised Mr. Darcy." As these are my very first attempts at writing fiction, I appreciate receiving all of your comments so I can try to improve. I am presently writing one other story and have two others in outline form._

5


End file.
